Baby Panda Tao
by Raichi EXOST FUJOSHI
Summary: Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru yang baru. it's YAOI! KrisTao/TaoRis is HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T (lihat perkembangan. Kali aja bakalan jadi M -_-v XD)

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparpanci*

Hehehe, beberapa waktu lalu saya shock berat dengan FFn, karna SEMUA Fanfic saya dihapus! Gak itu saja, seluruh FF YAOI RATE M yang aku simpan juga dihapus sama owner FFn *ketauan banget yadongnya*. Dan memutuskan untuk hiatus dari FFn selamanya. Tapi, saya gregetan! Kangen banget sm FFn n warga2nya *EA~!* dan akhirnya, saya kembali lagi deh XD

Nah, karna saya kesel saya putuskan untuk merepost ulang beberapa FF saya yang waktu itu lebih banyak review dan peminatnya.

Yah tentu saja, SM HS, My Cute Hyukkie dan Cute Alien.

Saya juga memutuskan untuk comeback *emanglukiraeluartis?* dengan ff EXO Couple.

With

-TaoRis/KrisTao ~! KYAAA~! Ini couple atu bikin gregetan aja! Setelah berhasil mendapatkan atau lebih tepatnya membaca FF TaoRis yg NC XD saya jadi dapat inspirasi untuk terus bikin FF TaoRis. TaoRis dikit sih disini. Jadi, ikut memperbanyak aja XD. Kayaknya, buat kedepan aku bakalan lebih focus ke HaeHyuk, TaoRis n beberapa couple EXO XD

- HunHan~ KYAAA~! Ini juga atu yg bikin gregetan! Mana di FFn g ad fic NCnya pula *digetok*. Pokoknya bakal saya banyakkin deh semua couple EXO. Semuanya deh XD.

Wops~! Jangan marah dulu, saya tetap bakal bikin FF Super Junior Couple kok. Karna aku masih cinta sm HaeHyuk :* #cipok Hyukki# *dibunuh*

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pagi hari di Kanada yang indah.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat begitu tampan dan begitu sempurna berjalan santai didaerah sebuah perumahan. Walau cerah, udara masih sedikit dingin.

Namja itu terlihat menggunakan kaus berwarna dark blue dengan jaket hitam yang membalut tubuh maskulin dengan tinggi super itu, dia juga mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang memperlihatkan betapa panjangnya kaki itu, dan sepatu berwarna hitam juga. Rambut pirang agak coklatnya tertiup angin. Mata dark blacknya terlihat begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"_Oh my…~! Look at him! he so gorgeous~!" _ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan temannya yang tidak sengaja melihat namja tampan itu. Namja tampan itu tetap berjalan cuek menuju tujuannya.

"_You are right, Anna~! He is so… Yummy_~!" balas temannya yang berambut pirang. Namja itu tetap saja berjalan cuek tanpa memperdulikan banyak gadis-gadis yang mencuri pandang ke arah tubuh jangkung nan maskulin itu.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah café mungil yang terlihat nyaman dan bersahabat. Segera saja dia membuka café itu.

"_Hey Old man Jack. I wanna meet my 'friend'. You know where he is?" _tanya namja tampan itu dengan seorang pria tua yang terlihat ramah. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"_Hahaha, of course I know. There he is. He is waiting for you, he is ask me when you come and I just say 'I don't know. Maybe later, kid'. Hey, tell me are he is your boyfriend, Kris?" _tanya pria tua yang dipanggil Old Man Jack dengan pria si tampan ini. Pria tampan yang dipanggil Kris itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Hahaha, yes he is. He is my boyfriend. Okay, catch you later. Oh, please bring me 2 cups stroberry ice creams and 1 Starbucks coffe for him. bye Old Man Jack." _Ucap pria bernama Kris itu.

Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang ada dipojokan untuk dua orang. Namja berambut hitam agak coklat yang menunggu Kris menoleh dan langsung manyun melihat Kris. Wajah manisnya terlihat begitu manis dengan mata jernihnya.

"_Hey, you are late Kris-gege!"_ ucapnya dengan manyunnya dan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu duduk dihadapan namja manis itu. Kris hanya mengelus kepala namja manis dengan lembut.

"_I am sorry, Edison." _Ucap Kris.

Kalian belum mengenal keduanya? Baiklah, mari saya perkenalkan.

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu adalah Kris. Nama sebenarnya adalah Wu Yi Fan. Dia sebenarnya keturunan Chinese-Canadian. Dia adalah namja tampan, bertubuh proposional dan dia adalah namja yang cukup pintar. Dia menguasai beberapa bahasa, seperti bahasa Inggris, Korea, Mandarin dan Cantonese.

Sementara namja yang ada didepannya juga sama saja dengannya. Namanya adalah Edison Huang, biasa dipanggil Edison atau Edi, dia sedikit berbeda dengan Kris. Kalau Kris keturunan Chinese-Canadian, maka Edi adalah China asli, tetapi keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah kesini. Dia juga menguasai beberapa bahasa. Diantaranya bahasa Inggris, Cantonese dan Mandarin.

Keduanya baru-baru ini berpacaran, mungkin baru satu minggu ini.

Kris hanya memandang Edison yang terlihat manyun.

"_Hey, come on_ aku tidak ingat kalau kau suka manyun. Senyumlah Edi.." bujuk Kris yang menggenggam tangan Edi dan mulai berbiacara bahasa China. Edi hanya merona malu tapi tetap manyun. Mungkin dia ngambek karna sudah menunggu Kris terlalu lama.

"Ck~ kau selalu telat." Ucap Edi manyun. Kris hanya memberikan senyum maskulin khasnya. Dan Edi hanya kembali merona malu.

"_Hello, kid. Here you are. 2 cup of Strawberry ice creams and one starbucks coffe."_ Ucap seorang pria tua yang dipanggil Old Man Jack dengan dua sejoli yang sedang bertemu itu. Edi terlihat menatap senang dengan melihat 2 cups ice cream strawberry dan segelas starbucks coffe. Kesukaannya!

"_Ah, thanks Old Man Jack. It's my fav!_ " Ucap Edi lalu langsung menyambar ice cream nya. Kris hanya menatap senang.

"_No kid, say thanks for Kris. Okay, I have to done my work. Bye." _Ucap pria tua itu. Edi hanya tersenyum.

"Xie Xie, Kris-gege." Ucap Edi lalu langsung menikmati ice creamnya. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Edi lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu. Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kris lagi. Edi hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Gege~!" ucap Edi lalu menikmati ice creamnya. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Kau kemana saja 2 hari yang lalu? Lalu juga, kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Dan tiba-tiba hari ini kau mengirim e-mail untuk bertemu disini." Ucap Kris. Edi hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, Gege. Aku begitu merindukanmu." Ucap Edi sambil tersenyum manis. Kris hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengusap pipi Edi yang tidak terlalu chubby namun terlihat menggemaskan. Edi hanya merona pink, dan itu semakin membuat Kris menahan gemasnya melihat anak keturunan China murni ini.

"Setelah ini, kita jalan-jalan saja, okay?" tawar Kris. Edi hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat. "Jadi, kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Kris lagi. Edi hanya mengulum sendok ice creamnya sambil berpikir. Sementara Kris menatap 'nakal' bibir kissable yang sedang mengulum sendok ice cream itu.

"_I don't know Gege_. Mungkin kita keliling kota saja." Ucap Edi lalu kembali menikmati ice creamnya, berlanjut dengan starbuck coffenya. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Woa, cuacanya indah sekali hari ini~ iya kan, Kris gege?" tanya sebuah suara. Kini, keduanya sedang berjalan dikota sambil bergenggaman tangan. Kris hanya tersenyum maskulin.

"_yup, you are right, baby_." Jawab Kris yang terus menggenggam tangan Edi yang lebih kecil dari tangannya. Tangan Edi terasa begitu lembut dan hangat.

Disaat sedang asyik menikmati jalan-jalan, Kris menangkap bisik-bisik dari sekitarnya.

"_Aish, look at the Blondie boy~! He is so…Handsome~! But you see that? I think..he is..gay…?" _bisik wanita itu yang berbisik dengan temannya. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_I see~! and look ate the Chinese guy! He is so…oh~! I think we are right. They…are is..gay..couple?" _bisik wanita yang lainnya. Tentu Kris mendengarnya. Dengan pedenya, Kris mengganti suasana dengan Kris merangkul Edi dengan mesra.

Edi hanya bingung dengan tindakan Kris, tapi dia menurut saja. Lagipula, dia suka tindakan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang dilakukan Kris. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, terdengar desahan kecewa dari seluruh gadis-gadis yang ada disekitar mereka sementara Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

.

.

Malam telah menggantikan sang matahari.

Malam disini begitu terasa indah. Sama halnya dengan kedua pasangan ini.

Keduanya terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah rumah.

"Kau menikmati hari ini?" tanya Kris lembut ditelinga Edi. Edi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sangat. Terima kasih untuk hari ini..aku menikmatinya.." bisik Edi. Keduanya kini berhenti berjalan dan berhenti disebuah rumah minimalis dan terlihat indah.

"Kita sudah sampai. Cepat sekali.." bisik Kris yang memeluk Edi. Edi juga balas memeluknya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi, kris-gege?" tanya Edi. Kris hanya mengernyit heran. Mata Dark Blacknya hanya menatap mata bening Edi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah pasti kita besok akan bertemu lagi, Edi." Bisik Kris sambil memeluknya erat.

Keduanya lama bertatapan. Sudah lama, Kris begitu mendambakan bibir pink pucat yang terlihat kenyal itu. Sudah sangat lama. Tapi, Edi tidak pernah membiarkannya mencium bibirnya. Paling, mereka hanya saling mencium pipi, atau mencium kening. Bergenggaman tangan, berpelukan dan sebagainya. Tapi belum pernah berciuman atau hal-hal aneh yang lainnya.

"_Edi, can I kiss you lips, now?" _tanya Kris yang tangannya sudah menyentuh bibir Kissable Edi. Edi hanya tersenyum sedih, dia menunduk. Tunggu, Edi kenapa? Kenapa sedih? Apa perkataan Kris menyakitinya?

"_Gege….hiks..i don't wanna you kiss me now. Please.." _bisik Edi. Kris merasa teriris. Bukan dengan penolakan Edi, tapi isakan Edi. Kris mulai mengecup kening Edi.

"_okay, Honey. I know. Please don't cry..if you cry, you make me feel bad. I am sorry.."_ bisik kris. Edi hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat malam, Wu Yi Fan-gege. Have a nice dream." Ucap Edi yang mencium pipi Kris. Kris juga mencium pipi Edi.

"Hum, selamat malam My Edi. Sweet dream." Ucap Kris. Edi tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kris menatapi punggung Edi sambil tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

GYAHAHAHAHA *dilemparbatu*

Akhirnya, selese intronya ^^.

Karna intro, jadi maaf kalo pendek.

Last, mind to review?

No flame please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T (lihat perkembangan. Kali aja bakalan jadi M -_-v XD)

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

KYAA~! Saya cepat sekali~! Satu hari loh ngetik ini fic, udah selese! Mungkin karna saking semangatnya XD. Tapi baru di publish hari ini XD *plakk*

Saya gak nyangka kalau bakalan ada yang lumayan ngereview ficku *cipok satu2**dibunuh*

Seneng banget deh FF TaoRis pertamaku direspon cukup baik. Pokoknya Rai janji bakalan lebih semangat buat melahirkan (?) fic-fic TaoRis yang lain XD.

Oh iya chingudeul, aku juga bikin fic TaoRis baru XD *promosinihceritanyaXD*

Judulnya Vampire. Bahkan sekarang udh q publish bareng sm fic ini ^^

Rencananya sih juga mau bikin fic comedynya TaoRis, cmn g jd krn garing bgt hsilnya.

**Nah, saya akan balas review :D :**

**Aoora : ** eh? Salah Fandom, chinguya? SPI apa yah? Hehehe *plakk*

**Rizkyeonhae **: hum, bener tuh chingu. Yang nyebelin itu seluruh FF aku dihapus sm FFn. Aku juga lagi tergila-gila banget. Penasaran banget sm mereka. Udh gtu mrka jrang ngasih fanservice, jd gregetan sendiri ngikutin merekanya .. Edi hanya Kris, Tao, saya dan Tuhan yang tahu XD *plakk*

**Hatakehanahungry **: WOOAAYY~! *plakk* bakalan keluar kok, tunggu aj. Khu..khu..khu XD

Kris oppa kn emng keren~ Karismanya bikin aku meleleh~ XD. Kris oppa OOC? Khu..khu..khu.. ide bagus tuh chingu. Bisa diterima, tapi gak sekarang. Tunggu aj tanggal mainnya *apadeh*

**Meyminimin** : aku juga TaoRis shipper XD. Di sini bakalan keluar kok, alasan kenapa dia g mau dicium ^^

**Hanny Couple Lovers** : KYAA~! Rampok~ *plakk*. Ne! mari kita perbanyak Fic TaoRis n couple2 EXO XD *tos*. Nc? Akan dipikirkan lagi. sebenarnya saya lebih ahli membaca fic NC, tapi kalo bikinnya bukannya dpt feel, mlah jd aneh -_-v

**Noenoe** : aku juga TaoRis shipper chingu .. ini udh lanjut ^^

**Haru**-**Chan Takahashi** : mufufufu, mungkin di chap ini semua bisa nebak chingu, q udh memperkirakannya :D *sok iye*, nah makanya saya niatnya bakalan gak bisa ditebak nih fic. Tapi pas kemunculan Tao my hubby *dibakarKris* yg tidk terduga XD mungkin jalan fic ini untuk k dpannya sulit d tebak XD.

**Alrzanti** : -_- g kena Aids chingu, cuman takut nnti aku yang istrinya ngambek XD *dibunuhKris*. Di sini terungkap kok chinguya ^^.

**Syubidubidu** : ini udah lanjut ^^

**Dinodeer** : ahahaha, itu rahasia *plakk*. Alasannya akan terungkap disini kok chinguya ^^

**shiRan-chan** : disini dikasih tau kenapa kok chinguya ^^

**Eternal Clouds** : hum XD. Mulai banyak XD.

Mufufufu, tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang air yg mengalir XD *plakk*.

**Jaylyn Rui** : he~? Salah yah? Yh, pengaruh liburan, jd mlas buka kamus *alasan!*

Gk akn pergi kok chingu XD. Klo pun d hpus lgi, republish lgi. Smpe ownernya capek~! XD *plakk

**Elfpina1004** : hahaha, biar seru XD *dirajam*. Wkwkwkwkwk, q jg chingu XD.

In udh d lnjut, q puny jadwal chinguya XD. Update FF setiap hri sabtu, pling lmbat hri minggu ^^. Tapi d update skrng krn udh kebelet (?) pengen update n publish new story TaoRis lg XDDD

**Kyeopta** : ini udh di lanjut kok chinguya ^^. Hum, iya sih. Kebanyakan fic oppadeul Super Junior. Kalo dibilang bosan sih, sebenarnya Rai gak bosan. cuman yg bkin kesel ficnya g d lanjut n terbengkalai. Chingu gtu jg g -_-?. Kn lma2 kesel -_- Rai n bosan nungguinnya, smpe lumtan :P. Udah review, tp smpe 1 tahun g d lnjut -,-.

HunHan and KaiSoo? Khe khe khe, tau aj chingu kalo author lgi demen jg sm ini couple XD. Fic KaiSoo udh q buat. It q publish bareng Vampire XD. HunHan menyusul XD.

Yeorobeun, jeongmal khamsahamnida udah mau review ^^.

*Bow bareng Oppadeul EXO*

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pagi di Kanada. Tumben sekali cuaca mendung hari ini. Bahkan udara menjadi berkali lipat lebih dingin. Sepertinya akan hujan deras? Seharusnya Kris sadar, dia tidak usah mendengarkan perkataan peramal cuaca di tv semalam. Semalam mereka mengatakan akan cuaca cerah, tapi mana? Gelap, langit mendung, bahkan udara dingin sekali.

"Kh…! Dasar peramal cuaca." Bisik Kris berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Seorang namja tampan yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu terlihat sedang menikmati Cocoa hangatnya dan terlihat sedang duduk diruangan tengah. Kris memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku tebal.

Kris tinggal sendiri di Kanada. Orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea untuk bisnis. Sekarang, Kris tinggal sendiri dirumah ayah dan ibunya yang ada disini.

Awalnya Kris menikmati membaca buku itu, hingga tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak.

Beberapa kali dia melirik ponselnya yang berada di sampingnya. Kris hanya menggeleng lalu melirik jendela yang ada didekatnya.

"Sepertinya akan hujan…deras.." bisik Kris lalu meminum Cocoa hangatnya. Tapi perasaannya kembali tidak enak, malah perasaannya semakin buruk. Kris kembali menoleh ke arah ponselnya. "Menelpon Edi tidak salah, 'kan?" bisik Kris lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Kris mencari nama Edi di ponselnya, dan setelah mendapatkannya Kris langsung menekan tombol hijau diponselnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke arah indra pendengarannya.

Lama Kris menunggu tapi tidak dijawab. "Mungkin sedang mandi. Tidak apa-apa, aku coba lagi." bisik Kris lalu kembali menelpon. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan bukan sebuah keyakinan, tapi lebih sebuah kata-kata ragu yang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi nihil. Tidak ada hasilnya.

"Aish, Edi angkatlah. Kau membuatku cemas, sayang." Ucap Kris lalu berusaha menetralkan perasaannya. Kris memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lalu kembali menelpon. "Please…answer my call Edi." Bisik Kris. Dan kembali tidak diangkat.

Dan kali ini, perasaan Kris lebih buruk lagi dari yang tadi. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang…tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ting Tong..Ting Tong..Ting Tong..!"

Bel rumah Kris ditekan dengan tidak sabaran. Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Okay, I am coming." Ucap Kris lalu berjalan sedikit tergesa dan segera membuka pintunya. Saat terbuka, dia menemukan temannya bernama Henry Lau yang terlihat begitu cemas.

"What's the matter, Henry?" tanya Kris heran. Henry menatap Kris dengan tatapan cemasnya. Hei, ada apa ini? Ini semakin membuat perasaan Kris semakin tidak enak.

"Edi…." Ucap Henry yang menatap cemas Kris dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Edi.

Dan terkejutlah seorang Kris.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku dan mengatakannya denganku dari tadi, Henry?" tanya Kris yang menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lamban.

"HEI! Aku juga baru tahu dari Mrs Huang yang tadi menelponku! Cepatlah, nanti ambil jalan kiri! Kondisi Edi kritis!" pekik Henry. Ya tuhan, sekarang Kris tahu kenapa Edi tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Edi masuk rumah sakit, keluarganya bilang dia terlihat pucat dan tiba-tiba pingsan saat sedang bermain piano diruang tengah.

Dan sekarang Edi mengalami kondisi sekarat. Detak jantungnya sangat lemah, kata dokter kemungkinan untuk selamat sangat kecil. Dokter juga bilang, Edi terkena kanker otak stadium akhir. Keluarganya shock mengetahui kalau Edi terkena kanker, karna Edi tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan keluarganya

Memang, akhir-akhir belakangan Edi sering mengeluh sakit kepala, saat diajak kedokter, dia beralasan kalau dia hanya lelah dan butuh tidur saja.

Dan sekarang, Edi harus bertarung dengan waktu, dan ajalnya.

"Edi, tunggulah aku akan datang. Aku mohon, tunggu sebentar lagi." bisik Kris yang terus menaikan angka kecepatan mobil sportnya.

.

.

"Mana ruangan mereka, Henry?" tanya Kris dan Henry yang berlari dirumah sakit Internasional, Kanada.

"Itu! itu keluarganya!" pekik Henry lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Kris di belakangnya juga berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul Henry yang sedang berlari menuju keluarganya yang terlihat begitu cemas, begitu sedih dan terlihat begitu mengharapkan sebuah mukjizat.

"Mr Huang, Mrs Huang, ini Kris." Ucap Henry. Mrs Huang langsung berdiri dengan mata sembabnya.

"Aku mohon, Kris tolonglah anak kami..hiks..dia sekarat..kemungkinan untuk selamatnya begitu kecil. Dari tadi dia memanggilmu..hiks..hiks..Edi.." isak tangis Mrs Huang. Mr Huang hanya memeluk Mrs Huang lalu mendekati Kris dan menunduk.

"Aku mohon, Wu Yi Fan, tolong kami. Edi begitu menginginkanmu. Hiks…aku akan memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan, tapi tolonglah Edi…hiks.." Mr Huang juga tidak sanggup membendung air matanya. Kris hanya mengangkat bahu itu untuk berdiri tegap.

"Mr Huang, aku yang harusnya mengatakannya. Dimana Edi?" tanya Kris yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

Tak lama, seorang dokter keluar dengan wajah tegang. Terlihat kalau dia begitu mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Somebody with name Kris, please come. Edi's need him, NOW. And, his family, if you want to meet him, please come." Ucap sang dokter. Kris maju.

"My name is Kris, I want to meet him, doc!." Ucap Kris. Sang dokter hanya memberi isyarat untuk Kris agar masuk, Kris masuk dengan cepat bersama dengan Mr Huang dan Mrs Huang. Disana, dia menemukan namja yang dia cintai, namja yang telah memenuhi harinya dengan warna.

Tertidur diatas tempat tidur dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang memenuhi dirinya.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Kris hanya duduk disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan Edi. Edi juga membalas, tapi tidak kuat. Begitu lemah.

"K..Kris..-ge..sa..sakit…" bisik Edi yang lebih terdengar seperti erangan menahan sakit. Kris tidak mampu membendung air matanya. Kris menggeleng.

"Jangan katakan apapun baby, I am here for you now, baby." Ucap Kris yang menangis. Edi mulai menghapus air mata Kris. Kris hanya bisa mengecup pula tangan Edi yang menghapus air mata itu. Edi hanya tersenyum lemah.

Mr Huang dan Mrs Huang terus menangis menyaksikan anak pria pertama mereka terlihat sekarat, dengan orang yang dicintai didekatnya.

"Ma…Maaf..Kris-ge..Wo Ai Ni…" bisik Edi yang matanya mulai melemas dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Suara detak jantung Edi semakin lemah.

"Tidak! Edi, aku mohon! Jangan begini! Kau tidak mungkin meningalkanku, 'kan? Aku mencintaimu! Aku mohon!" ucap Kris dengan air mata membanjiri matanya.

"EDI…!" pekik Mrs Huang yang tidak kuasa menahan tangis, sementara Mr Huang hanya bisa menangis pelan sambil berusaha menenangkan Mrs Huang. Seorang dokter segera saja datang dengan 2 orang perawat yang segera memberikan obat penenang dengan Edi.

"Ma…maaf…wo…ai..wo ai..ni…Wu..Yi..Fan…i…lo..ve..you..Kr..Kris-ge…ge..Forever..Bye..Kris-ge.."bisik Edi lalu menutup matanya.

"Niiiiiitt…." Suara detak jantung Edi berhenti di monitor itu. Kris menggeleng, air matanya mengalir begitu deras.

"EDI..! No Baby! Please open Your eyes! I LOVE YOU! Please open you eyes, Edison Huang! Please baby, hiks…Edi..no..Edi...please… DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I LOVE YOU..!" isak Kris yang tidak bisa menerima takdir yang telah digariskan tuhan.

Dia tidak bisa menerima takdir, kalau seorang Edison Huang yang telah dia cintai dan memberikannya warna telah meninggalkannya.

"Edi…hiks…baby, kenapa tidur disini, baby..?...bangunlah.. ini sudah pagi, kau tidak mungkin melewatkan latihan pianomu, bukan? Aku akan mengantarmu, setelah itu aku akan mentraktirmu starbucks coffe lagi dan membelikanmu ice cream lagi, karna itu… bangunlah baby..atau kau ingin kita menonton film lagi? aku janji tidak akan memilih film horror..please bangunlah Baby…I love you..hiks..Edi.." bisik Kris. Kris mengecup puncak kepala Edi lalu mengecup kedua pipi itu. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Kris mengecup kedua kelopak mata Edi, Kris membuka kelopak mata itu. Disana, mata kelam nan jernih yang telah membuatnya mabuk itu masih disana.

Mrs Huang hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan sedih. Dia sedih, karna Kris yang begitu terpukul dengan kepergian Edi.

"Edi…hiks..we love you, son..hiks.." isak Mrs Huang yang memeluk Mr Huang. Mr Huang juga menangis, tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau anak mereka telah pergi dari dunia, menuju langit tuhan.

"Kid, he is die now…don't be like this. If he's know, maybe he is really sad." Ucap sang dokter yang menepuk bahu Kris.

"UAAAARRRGHH!" teriak Kris. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Kris, hujan turun begitu lebat.

Seakan hujan juga mengiringi kepergiannya dan juga ikut merasakan tangis kesedihan seorang Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatapi Nissan itu sekarang. Kembali dibacanya Nissan itu.

**Edison Huang, a lovely person, a lovely kid, a lovely friend and a lovely person for he's special person.**

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Kris dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Edi…I Love You, baby…" bisik Kris yang menunduk dan mengecup Nissan dingin itu. "Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice? I love you baby, forever." Bisik Kris.

"Kris-gege.." panggil sebuah suara. Kris berdiri dan menghapus air matanya dan menoleh kebelakang, mendapati temannya yang bernama Henry Lau bersama pacarnya yang bernama Zhoumi. Henry hanya menatap sedih Kris. "Kau tidak bisa begini ge, relakan dia. Dia tidak akan tenang kalau kau tetap begini." Ucap Henry dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Edi juga temanku, aku tahu perasaanmu..hiks.." isak Henry. Zhoumi hanya memeluk Henry untuk menenangkan Henry. Kris hanya tetap menangis di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Kris, kau tidak bisa begini. Kau harus merelakannya." Ucap Zhoumi. Kris hanya tersenyum pahit sambil menatap Nissan orang yang dia cintai. Zhoumi hanya menghela nafas. "Keluarganya menemukan surat ini untukmu. Kami pergi dulu, Kris. Kau juga pulanglah, kau terlihat buruk." ucap Zhoumi yang mengajak Henry untuk meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Kris hanya menatap surat itu dan memeluknya.

"Edi…Wo Ai Ni…" bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam di Kanada begitu dingin.

Terlihat Kris yang sedang terduduk didepan perapian di rumahnya.

Kris menatapi ponselnya. Disana, terlihat Edi dan dirinya.

Edi terlihat tersenyum sambil meletakkan kepala dan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di tubuh etletis Kris sambil kedua tangannya membentuk lambang V. Kris hanya tersenyum dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk pinggang Edi dari belakang dan tersenyum tampan. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia.

Kris hanya menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Edi…I really miss you now, baby. Can you hear me?" tanya Kris pada kesunyian dirumahnya.

Tangan Kris menyentuh secarik kertas. Kris menoleh dan mendapati surat yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi untuknya. Kris hanya mengusap air matanya lalu membuka surat itu.

Kris begitu terkejut dengan surat itu, karna surat itu adalah surat yang ditulis Edi.

Isi suratnya adalah :

**Untuk Kris-gege.**

**Gege, maaf aku tidak mengatakan denganmu kalau aku sebenarnya sedang menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. Karna kalau aku mengatakannya denganmu, kau pasti akan menyuruhku masuk rumah sakit. Kau tahu, 'kan kalau aku membenci rumah sakit? Hehe.**

**Maaf karna tidak pernah mengizinkanmu menciumku Gege, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu umurku tidak akan lama. Karna itu, kalau kau menciumku lalu aku tiba-tiba meninggal, aku pasti akan shock. Lagipula, nanti kau juga pasti akan merindukanku yang manis ini, bukan? Hahaa! Lagi pula, suatu hari saat kau mendapatkan orang yang baru, kau pasti merasa bersalah karna kau telah kehilangan first kissmu, 'kan?**

**Aku tidak kuat kau menciumku gege, karna aku takut aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang. Aku takut aku akan tidak bisa menerima takdirku.**

**Uhm, Kris-gege! Aku punya permintaan! Aku ingin sekali melihat seperti apa Korea, maukah kau melihat Korea dan menceritakannya denganku? **

**Tenang gege, aku yakin tuhan pasti akan memperbolehkan kita bertemu walau hanya dalam mimpi.**

**Aku tunggu, gege!**

**Maafkan aku karna merepotkanmu gege, aku mencintaimu Wu Yi Fan- gege.**

**Now, and Forever.**

**Edison Huang.**

Kris kembali menangis lalu memeluk surat itu.

"Okay baby. As your wish.." bisiknya hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HUWEEE~!

Hiks!

Rai nangis dengan fic buatan Rai sendiri sendiri~ TT_TTv

Aigo~!

Chingudeul aku update fic in bareng sm fic TaoRis yg bru jg. Jdulnya Vampire. Msih prolog. Mnta sarannya yah ^^.

Kalo jelek, bakal Rai hapus. Klo banyak yg mnta lanjut, Rai lnjut XD

Last..

Review please?

And please no flame ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T (lihat perkembangan. Kali aja bakalan jadi M -_-v XD)

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

**Nah, saya akan balas review :D :**

**Noenoe** : aku aja yang bikin juga sedih chingu TT_TT

In udh lanjut ^^

**Syubidubidu** : mungkin ketemu disana, mungkin enggak. Kuasa ditangan saya XD *ditendang*

**Alrzanti** : -_-

Minum yang manis chingu XD *kicked*

**Jisaid** : KYAA~! Pakai tangan Chanyeoli oppa aj XD *dibunuh*. In udh lanjut ^^

**Miyuk** : aku yang bikin aja nangis chingu ngebayanginnya TT,TT

Tenang aj, udh punya rencana bahagia kok untuk fic ini XD *apadehbahasanya*

**HaruHaru Meo35** : ne, aku Raichi :D salam kenal ^^. Ini udh d update ^^

**Icyng** : Tao lgi dikamar Kris-Ge tuh. *lirik2 kamar KrisTao*.

Q jg suka banget sm pair ini ..

**Jaylyn Rui** : cup cup cup, jangan nangis chingu XD *plakk!*. d usahaiin g lma deh ^^

**Rizkyeonhae** : hahaha, aku udh mau siap2 bikin Kris sedikti OOC. Sesuai permintaan seorang reader tuh XD.

Panjangin? Kurng panjang yh chingu? Ok d usahakan panjang ^^

**Mayahahaha** : ne, kasian sih. -_-. In udh d update chingu ^^.

**Elfpina1004** : habis, saking semangatnya sih chingu ,.

KYAA~! G bisa napas~ *plakk*. Kalau Edi mati, Kris sm saya XD *ditendang*.

Khe…khe..bisa diatur. Wani piro? *geplaked*. Bakal ad kok. Saya kn yadong XD *plakkbuamduar!*

**ahSanHyun** : wuah~! Disini ad teater~ *plakk*

**Eternal Coulds** : tenang, cuman d chap 2 aj kok angstnya. Saya g bakat bikit angst yg bikin nangis U.U

Iya, rencananya jg mau bikin lebih banyak lgi. Di otak banyak ide nih XDDD *plakk*

**Peah Zizi** : udah diusahakan bisa cepet ketemu chingu :)

Ne, salam kenal juga. Aku juga author baru yang masih perlu belajar.

**Eka Kuchiki **: ne, khamsahamnida buat sarannya. Gpp kok chingu/onnie.

Aku seneng ada yang mengkritik FFn. Yah, maklum masih baru *alasan*.

Yh begitu, aku masih gak pengalaman sama nulis fic. Bahasany amburadul, EYDnya ngasal pokoknya parah deh heheh XD. Cuman yh gtu, dari pada otak meledak gr2 kebanjiran hayalan, yh mending dituang XD

Hiks…segitu mudahkah ditebak?

Eh? Wae? Kok kecewa liat karakter Kris oppa disini? Apa terlalu jelek? Cengeng? Atau malah ancur?

Nanti aku ubah lagi jadi karakter yang chingu suka? Emng mau karakter yang kayak apa?

Jujur, aku rada takut lanjut fic in krn chingu mengkritiknya. Emng sih, kritikkannya bagus. Cmn rda takut aj -_-v

.

.

Yeorobeun, jeongmal khamsahamnida udah mau review ^^.

*Bow bareng Oppadeul EXO*

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Malam hari, dijam 12 malam di Kanada yang berudara dingin kala itu.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya yang masih tersusun rapi di almarinya.

Namja tampan itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering disapa Kris. Malam ini, dia terlihat sibuk membereskan pakaiannya yang akan dia pakai untuk pergi.

Pergi? Ya, kalian pasti sudah tahu, kan? Kris memutuskan untuk ke Korea. Mengabulkan permintaan Edison Huang yang meninggal pagi ini.

Edison Huang, namja manis yang telah mengisi harinya kini telah pergi menuju rumah tuhan dilangit.

Setelah selesai, Kris terlihat mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"**Yeoboseyo..?"** sapa suara disebrang sana. Sepertinya sudah tersambung kerumahnya.

"Ne, ini Kris. Bisa sambungkan telepon keruangan Appa?" tanya Kris.

"**Ne, tolong tunggu sebentar."** Ucap suara itu. beberapa menit Kris menunggu hingga akhirnya yang ditunggu tersambung.

"**Kris? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelpon? Ini sudah sangat larut, son." **tanya suara pria. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Ada yang ingin aku mintai tolong dengan appa.." ucap Kris. "Aku memutuskan untuk ke Korea besok." Tambah Kris lagi.

"**Ahahaha! Baguslah! Kau harus mencoba kesini, Son! Disini begitu menyenangkan. Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin jet pribadi menjemputmu?"** tanya ayah Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil. Baguslah kalau ayahnya mengerti maksudnya.

"Hum, iya. Aku ingin dijemput dengan jet pribadi besok." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

"**Baiklah, besok kau tunggu jam 6 pagi. Seorang pesuruh ayah akan datang besok dan menjemputmu."** Ucap ayahnya semangat di sebrang sana. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hum, baiklah. Gomawo.." ucap Kris pelan lalu menutup teleponnya dan mulai menghela nafas.

"Edi….I really need you..now.." bisiknya. Kris mulai memejamkan kembali matanya setelah memasang alarm jam 4 pagi.

.

.

"**Ge…bagaimana kabarmu..? aku begitu merindukanmu.." **ucap sebuah suara namja disebuah ruangan putih.

Terlihat kedua namja ini sedang berada diruangan putih bersih dan keduanya duduk disebuah tempat tidur beratribut putih. keduanya saling berpelukan lama dan akhirnya saling menatap.

Suasanya yang terasa begitu nyaman, aroma Lily selalu menyegarkan keduanya.

Ini….

Bagaikan…disurga…

"**Aku buruk sekali hari ini..kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Baby..? apa aku jahat denganmu karna kita pernah menonton film horror dan berniat menonton film horror lagi? Hum?" **tanya Kris yang mengelus lembut wajah manis namja bernama Edi itu. Edi hanya terpejam lembut dengan hiasan senyum manisnya.

"**Ahahaha, tentu bukan itu Ge…aku memang berumur pendek…" **ucap Edi yang menikmati sentuhan hangat Kris. Kris hanya terdiam, dan tersenyum pahit.

"**Aku mencintaimu…" **bisik Kris lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Edi. Edi menunduk.

"**Tidak Ge…sepertinya kau sudah membaca pesan dariku, bukan? Aku**…" ucap Edi pelan. Kris hanya tersenyum pahit.

"**Bahkan disini, kau tidak ingin aku cium…why..?" **bisik Kris sedih. Tetapi, terlihat kalau Edi jauh lebih sedih daripada Kris.

"**Maaf ge..aku harus kembali…" **bisik Edi lalu dia tersenyum pedih kearah Kris. Kris menggeleng.

"**No Edi! Edi..!" **panggil Kris yang berusaha memeluk Edi. Tapi sia-sia.

"**Good Bye, Wu Yi Fan-Ge..** **berjanjilah padaku untuk belajar melupakanku, dan mulailah hidup yang baru…**" bisik Edi lalu tubuh Edi hancur menjadi butiran debu dan hilang.

.

.

.

ZRAASSHHH…!

Kris sekarang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya mengadah menikmati semburan air dingin yang menyapu wajah tampannya.

Jam sudah menujukkan jam setengah 5 pagi.

Terlihat Kris yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai bersiap. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sudah bersih dan rapi, Kris berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya menuju ruang tamu.

Sambil menunggu, Kris memutuskan untuk kedapur dan membuat secangkir Darjelling tea dan sandwich.

Kris menikmati sarapan paginya sambil menunggu jemputan ayahnya. Sekarang sudah jam 06:46. Sebentar lagi.

Sambil menunggu, Kris mengecek semuanya. Paspor, uang dan sebagainya.

Ting..Tong..!

Bel rumah Kris berbunyi nyaring. Kris menoleh pada jam tangannya. Jam 06:50.

Sedikit lebih cepat. Kris segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tuan muda, maaf kalau saya terlalu cepat dari perjanjian. Mari saya antarkan menuju mobil. Dan mari saya bawakan koper anda." Ucap seorang namja dengan sopan sambil menunduk sedikit. Kris memberikan kopernya. Segera saja namja itu membawkaan koper tuan mudanya. Kris mengunci pintu rumah dan tersenyum kecil.

"Edi…aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

"**Kau sudah akan berangkat?"** tanya suara ayah Kris yang sedang menelpon Kris kali ini.

"Hum, sebentar lagi appa." Ucap Kris. "Mana eomma?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"**Seperti biasa, dia sedang menghias diri. Setelah tahu kau akan kesini, dia begitu semangat dan menyuruh semua maid untuk bersiap menyambutmu. Dia sangat sangat bersemangat sampai hampir melupakanku."** Ucap ayahnya. Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha, begitukah?" tanya Kris.

"**Bagaimana kabar Edi? Apa anak manis itu bersamamu**?" tanya ayahnya. Kris terdiam. "**Kris? Are you there, son?" **tanya ayahnya.

"Dad…Edi..sudah meninggal.." ucap Kris. Hening.

"**I am so sorry to heard that." **ucap ayah Kris.

"Appa…sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Dagh." Ucap Kris lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Kris menatap lurus.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya berangkat." Ucap sebuah suara. Kris menoleh dan hanya memberikan sebuah anggukkan.

"Korea…I am coming." Ucap Kris lalu bersiap memulai perjalanannya.

.

.

.

P.S : Rai g tau lama waktunya dari Kanada ke Korea, jd kira2 aj yh. Mungkin bakal sampai jam 12 siang. It sih kira2.

.

.

Jam 12 siang di Korea. Kris kini sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah disuruh dengan appanya untuk menjemput Kris.

"Astaga…~! Lihat namja tampan disana! Dia seperti pangeran..~!" teriak seorang wanita genit. Kris hanya melalui para gerombolan wanita itu dengan cuek.

"Oh MY~! TAMPAN…~! KYAAA~!" pekik yeoja yang lainnya begitu bersemangat.

Bagaimana tidak semua wanita meneriakinya tampan?

Lihat Kris, dia menggunakan kaos hitam dengan tulisan 'I WILL KILL YOU' yang tulisannya berwarna merah darah, dan jaket berwarna putih dengan garis hitam dibagian kerah, kedua ujung lengan, dan dibagian ujungnya.

Kris menggunakan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, dan sepatu hitam. Kris juga mengenakan kacamata hitam yang semakin menambah poin plus diwajahnya. Ditambah lagi rambut pirang sedikit coklatnya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. So Dark, and so Maskulin.

"Selamat datang di Korea, tuan muda. Silahkan." Ucap seorang pria yang sepertinya orang suruhan ayahnya yang membukan pintu mobil berwarna hitam itu. Kris masuk dan mulai menenangkan pikirannya dari teriakan yeoja yang menusuk telinganya.

"Mana appa?" tanya Kris pada supirnya yang terlihat menyetir.

"Sepertinya dia pergi ke perusahaan lagi. Ada tamu dari luar negeri yang ingin mengajak berbisnis, Tuan Kris. Nyonya besar sudah dirumah menunggu anda." Jelasnya dengan sopan. Kris hanya mengangguk lalu melihat keluar jendela.

Inilah Korea. Negara yang begitu indah. Cuaca juga hari ini tidak panas, juga tidak bisa dibilang dingin.

Mobilnya berhenti ketika lampu merah. Kris menoleh dan mendapati sebuah café.

Kris menatapi list menu, dan mendapati Starbucks coffe disana. Kris menghela nafas. Dia jadi teringat Edi.

"Baby….aku sudah diKorea sekarang. Aku akan berkeliling Korea dan menceritakan seperti apa Korea padamu…" bisik Kris pada batinnya sendiri.

Mobilnya kini jalan kembali.

Menuju rumah yang mungkin lebih disebut istana.

.

.

.

"Astaga~! Lihatlah anakku~! Kau sudah begitu tampan sekarang! Tinggimu bahkan lebih menjulang daripada yang aku kira..!" puji seorang wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah ibu Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil dengan sosok ibunya yang terlewat bahagia.

"Omo..~! Tuan Kris..tampan sekali yah. Seperti pangeran kuda putih…aih~ aku ingin jadi yeojachingunya." Kris bisa mendengar bisik salah seorang maid yang memuji Kris. Tapi Kris hanya melewatkannya.

"Eomma, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Kris. Ibu Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu, kau sudah tahu dimana kamarmu, 'kan? Istirahatlah lalu nanti makan siang." Ucap eommanya. "Oh, mianhae tapi eomma tidak bisa lama. Eomma ingin berbelanja dulu." Ucap eommanya lalu memeluk kecil anak semata wayangnya itu. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kris lalu berjalan menuju lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Kris membuka kamar itu dan sedikit tersenyum.

Kamarnya lebih luas dari yang dia kira. Warna kamarnya putih bersih dan dihiasi sedikit atribut putih krem dan coklat krem. Terlihat nyaman.

Kris berjalan dan menatap Kopernya yang sudah diletakkan didepat almarinya. Dia sudah berpesan pada salah satu Maid untuk diletakkan saja. Tidak usah dibuka dan tidak usah disusun. Dia ingin, dia sendiri yang menyusunnya.

Setelah Kris merapikan isi kopernya, Kris segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur dan mulai menikmati kenyamanannya.

Kris mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai dan mulai tidur. Dia lelah.

.

.

.

.

"**Kau sudah sampai di Korea, Wu Fan-ge~? Aish, enak sekali. Aku juga ingin disana~"** ucap seorang namja manis yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"**Disini membosankan, baby. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk tahan disini dan akan menceritakan seperti apa Korea denganmu.."** ucap Kris yang mengelus wajah Edi. Edi hanya tersenyum.

"**Ge…"** bisiknya. Kris hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi lembut itu. hei..dingin sekali..?

"**Kau harus melupakanku…"** bisik Edi. Kris terdiam.

"**Kenapa bicara begitu, baby? Apa kau membenciku**..?" tanya Kris. Edi menunduk sambil menggeleng.

"**Tuhan sudah punya rencana untukmu, Wu Fan-ge…selamat tinggal Ge…aku tunggu ceritamu…"** ucapnya lalu menghilang.

"**EDI…..!"**

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang makan diruang makan sendirian. Beberapa Maid yang melayaninya terus memberikan senyum. Tapi Kris hanya cuek dan lebih mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Perasaan Kris hampa sekali saat ini. Edi mengatakan dimimpinya kalau dia menyuruh Kris melupakannya.

But…How?

Kris menyudahi makannya yang baru habis setengah itu lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Para Maid hanya menghela nafas seperti susah bernafas. Tentu saja, anak dari Tuan besar mereka begitu tampan sampai mereka sulit bernafas!

.

.

Kris memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dan mulai jalan-jalan. Dia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok dengan mobil-mobil yang dikoleksi ayahnya untuk Kris. Dia ingin jalan-jalan santai menikmati sore hari di Korea dengan jalan kaki.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai, tapi tetap maskulin. Kris juga mengenakan jaket putih yang lebih mirip jubah putih. *pernah lihat jaketnya Donghae oppa di Skip Beat yg warnanya merah? Nah, kaya gitu. Cuman diganti warna putih XD*

Kris mengenakan topi hitam dan mulai berjalan-jalan setelah mengambil dompet dan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan-jalan disana.

Kris memang pernah berjalan-jalan di Korea, tapi hanya sebentar.

Sekarang Kris lebih mencolok dari siapapun. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah maskulin itu, tentu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ditambah, sifatnya yang dewasa dan cool.

Setelah berjalan-jalan dikawasan perbelanjaan yang Kris tidak salah ingat adalah Myeong-dong, Kris berhenti dan memilih untuk membeli segelas ice cappuccino disebuah café.

Disana juga tidak ada bedanya, Kris tetap jadi pusat perhatian.

"Tolong satu gelas ice Cappucinonya." Ucap Kris dengan pelayan wanita yang memandang Kris tanpa kedip. "Hello?" tanya Kris lagi.

"A..ah..Mianhamnida. Anda pesan apa tadi?" tanya pelayan wanita tadi yang memberikan senyumnya yang dinilai manis. Walau bagi Kris itu senyum aneh.

"Tolong Ice Cappucinonya satu." Ucap Kris. Yeoja tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Apa anda ingin menikmati disini atau dibawa pulang?" tanya wanita tadi lembut. Kris hanya mengernyit heran.

Apa sifat semua yeoja seperti ini? Suka mengulur waktu? *Author gak kok oppa~!*

"Dibawa pulang. Ah, tolong cepatlah sedikit. Saya ada sedikit urusan." Desak Kris. Wanita itu terlihat mendesah kecewa kecil.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, wanita itu memberikan pesanan Kris.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Harganya 3.000 Won." Ucapnya. Kris mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uangnya. Setelah selesai, Kris segera mengambil Ice Cappucinonya dan langsung menikmatinya sambil berjalan-jalan kembali.

Ice Cappucinonya sedikit lebih pahit dari pada di Kanada. Ah, mungkin karna orang Korea tidak ingin menaikan berat badan.

Kris pernah dengar dari ibunya, kalau naik sedikit saja berat badan, mereka akan panic.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan-jalan, dan minuman Kris sudah habis, Kris memutuskan untuk mencari kotak sampah dan berniat membuangnya.

Setelah menemukannya, Kris langsung mendekatinya dan membuang Cup minumannya.

"Uwaahh~! Awas..! yang didepan dengan jaket putih, AWAS…!" teriak sebuah suara. Kris mengernyit. Huh? Jaket putih?

Kris melihat kearah suara dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok tubuh namja yang menggunakan skeatboard melaju cepat ke arahnya.

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat.

BUK…!

Namja itu menabrak Kris dan jatuh di atas Kris.

"Aish, Hei! Lain kali hati-hatilah..! kau tidak lihat ini untuk pejalan kaki? Aish..!" teriak Kris yang berusaha bangun. Namja itu juga bangun dan menatap Kris. Kris terdiam melihat wajah namja yang sangat manis di depannya itu.

"Mianhaeyo, apa kau terluka? Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya lalu mengajak Kris bangun. Kris masih terdiam sambil menatap wajah manis namja itu.

"Edi….?" tanya Kris. Namja manis itu mengernyit.

"Huh?" tanyanya. Kris memeluk tubuh namja itu erat.

"Edi, I miss you Baby.." ucap bisik Kris sambil memeluk tubuh namja itu yang shock dipeluk Kris.

Dan Kris tidak memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju pada keduanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

GYAHAHAHAHHAAHA~! *dilemparsandal*

Haha, TBC again XD. Otte? Semakin gaje kah? Saya tau T.T

AH! Sampai lupa.

Yeorobeun, Rai bikin fic TaoRis lagi.

Judulnya Heaven. Baru percobaan sih. Tolong sarannya yah ^^

*promosi XD*

Review dan saran sangat diharapkan.

No flame please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Huwaa~! Ternyata yang respon lumayan banyak~~~~~~ XDDD

Rai jadi seneng banget lanjutnya. Semangat! Saking kelewat semangatnya jadi banyak ide baru berhamburan di kepala gaje Rai -_-.

RAI mutusin buat sedikit membuatnya menjadi penasaran dan bikin tegang~ hohoho XD

Oke, mari kita balas review ^^

**Jisaid** : hohoho, hanya Rai dan tuhan yang tahu XD *plakplak*

**Hanny Couple Lovers **: aku aja bingung –v *plak*

Jadi gini onnie, Edi it bukan Tao ^^. Hohoho, hanya Rai yg tahu siapa yang nabrak si Tuijjang ini XD. He? Aku bikin Nissan yh? Mungkin gr2 liat iklan merk mobil d tipi kmren XD *alasan*.

**Icyng** : hoho, hanya daku yg tahu XD

Kalo sulit, mending lancarin pake diapet XD *dibunuh*

**Eternal Clouds **: iya, mungkin gr2 wajah cool n tingginya it kali yh. Jd ngiri. Maybe yes maybe no *smirk*

**Heechie **: cup cup cup, jangan nangis chinguya XD *sodorin tissue toilet**dibakar*.

**Noenoe **: hm, krn saya suka yg romantic, tp lucu. Yg nabrak Kris bukan Tao loh ^^ *buka rahasia* maybe XD *plakk*

**Tao bbuingbbuing **: in udh d lanjut chingu XD.

**Syubidubidu** : belum tentu Tao loh, hohoho XD. In udh d lnjut

**Rizkyeonhae** : belum tentu XD. Bersabarlah krn perjalanan mrka sm ky perjlnan lmanya bikin nasi goreng *plakplakplak*

**Jaylyn Rui **: mufufufufu, emng aku sengajaiin pendek biar bikin gemes yg baca. Aku iseng sih. XD. Maybe Tao, maybe no ^^

**ahSanHyun **: klo gigit jari, berarti chingu doyan sm jari manusia dong *sembunyiin jari**plakk*

sebenarnya rta2 lebay XD

**elfpina1004** : Edi g hidup lgi ^^

**Diictatorlove** : kayaknya bukan Tao deh XD. In udh d update ^^

**Guest **: mungkin . In udh d lanjut ^^

**Meyminimin** : hahahahhaa, iy in udh d update.

**Eka Kuchiki** : hahaha, begitulh. Maaf chingu/onnie kemarin review memang agak pedas, malah aku kira itu rada mirip flame. N jujur, jadi takut buat lanjut. Hahaha, Kris oppa jg biasku XD. Hahaha, awalnya sih takut, skrng enggak kok ^^.

Bguslah kalo gak nemu typo XD, eh? Tulisan miring? Ok2 ntr d coba XD. Hum…ok akn d usahakan d ubah XD, ok ok. He? Udh seumuran Chen oppa? Berarti hrus manggil onnie dong~?. Hahah, udh d lanjut XD. Lewat HP emng sring gagal -_-v

**Hatakehanahungry** : karna saya yang pegang kuasa XD *plakk*. Hohoho, nanti terungkap kok. Pokoknya tidak terduga deh siapa yang jadi UmPanya Kris oppa XD. In udh d lanjut XD

**LiuGe'Fanboy** : mungkin..XD in udh d update XD

Uhm…ada pemberitahuan sedikit chingudeul.

Di FFn, FF ku udh d hapus lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ff yg d hpus adlh Vampire sama Hyung, I am 'sick'

Makanya, aku bertujuan buat lanjut aja d FB. Tapi mungkin aku juga bakal lanjut d FFn. Yah, sambil nunggu keputusanku dulu. Karna lanjut d Fb kurang menyenangkan dari pada lanjut d FFn. Untuk sementara aku bakal lanjut d FFn. Vampire sama Hyung, I am 'sick' jg aku republish. Kalau suatu hari aku gak lanjut sampai 3 minggu, artinya aku udah lanjut d FB yah chingudeul. Maaf keputusanku mendadak banget :'(

Untuk yg pengen tau kelanjutannya silahkan Add fbku.

Link FB dan nama FBku ada di profile.

Nanti, aku akan lanjut semua ficku, tapi maaf chingudeul, bagi yang mau tag kirim pesan ke dindingku kalau mau mnta d tag, nanti aku tag deh ^^. Tp nnti ksih like n reviewnya yah biar semangat saya XD

Bagi yang belum temenan, silahkan add.

Pokoknya semua FFku akan aku lanjutkan di FB. Yg belum berteman sm aku, Add aj dlu. ^^

Diinget yah memberdeul, untuk sementara aku tetap lanjut d FFn sampai semua ficku tamat, baru aku puas XD.

KHAMSAHAMNIDA.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"Aish, Hei! Lain kali hati-hatilah..! kau tidak lihat ini untuk pejalan kaki? Aish..!" teriak Kris yang berusaha bangun. _Namja_ itu juga bangun dan menatap Kris. Kris terdiam melihat wajah _namja_ yang sangat manis di depannya itu.

"Mianhaeyo, apa kau terluka? Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya lalu mengajak Kris bangun. Kris masih terdiam sambil menatap wajah manis _namja_ itu.

"Edi….?" tanya Kris. _Namja_ manis itu mengernyit.

"Huh?" tanyanya. Kris memeluk tubuh _namja _itu erat.

"Edi, I miss you Baby.." ucap bisik Kris sambil memeluk tubuh _namja_ itu yang shock dipeluk Kris.

Dan Kris tidak memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju pada keduanya.

"He..hei. maaf, aku bukan Edi. Tolong lepaskan." Ucap _namja _dipelukan Kris. Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambbil menggeleng.

"No! kau itu Edi! Kau kemana saja, baby? Aku merindukanmu Edi." Ucap Kris yang langsung mengecup pipi lembut_ namja _itu. _namja_ itu sudah bersemu merah dan membelakkan matanya. Seluruh orang yang lewat disana bahkan sudah mengabadikan moment mereka bahkan mensoraki mereka.

"Hei _namja _yadong! Aku bukan pacarmu! Lepaskan atau aku akan bertindak!" ucap _namja_ itu berontak. Kris menahannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu baby? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kris. _Namja_ itu hanya menggeram kecil yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Kalau begitu..hhh…." ucapnya sambil menarik nafas. "Kau minta aku kasari..~!" ucapnya. Dia menarik tangan Kris dan langsung membantingnya.

Kris hanya terbelak sadar sambil sedikit kaget. Sakit juga ternyata.

"Heh _namja_ yadong! Kau sudah melakukan tindak asusila denganku! Enak saja kau asal mencium pipiku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi dengan entengnya kau mencium pipiku! Ck~!" ucap _namja _manis itu sambil merapihkan pakaiannya. Semua orang yang lewat bahkan terbengong. _Namja_ itu mengambil skateboardnya lalu melajukannya kembali.

Dan semua orang menatapi Kris yang dalam keadaan tidak elit.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, aku kira dia itu Edi. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip! Aish! Kenapa tadi aku langsung menciumnya? Aku benar-benar bodoh!" ucap batin Kris yang merutuki perbuatannya yang dianggap bukan seperti dirinya sendiri. Kris dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang. Pikirannya masih mengingat momen dengan _namja_ berwajah persis Edi itu. well, tidak sepenuhnya mirip.

Mata _namja_ itu lebih mirip mata panda yang manis. Ditambah lagi wajah dan pipinya sedikit lebih tembam hingga membuatnya manis. Wajahnya juga terlihat polos. Bibirnya juga lumayan mirip dengan Edi. Hanya saja, Edi berwarna pink pucat. Sementara _namja_ tadi memiliki bentuk bibir kissable yang berwarna pink segar sedikit pucat.

Bahkan Kris harus mengakui dia lebih manis daripada Edi.

"Aish…kenapa aku masih memikirkan _namja_ tadi? _Namja_ tadi..sepertinya menarik perhatianku..logatnya tidak mirip Korea, sepertinya China. Ck~ anak yang menarik." Ucap batin Kris. Kris terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan Myeong-Dong yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki, hingga menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget dan benar-benar merasa beruntung.

Kaget karna dia melihat orang yang tadi dia kira Edi sedang mengelap meja dengan pakaian ala pelayan pria. Kris juga merasa beruntung karna baru saja dia memikirkan _namja_ tadi, dia sudah menemukan kembali _namja_ itu.

Kris hanya menyeringai lalu berjalan masuk ke café yang terlihat sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman dan bersahabat itu.

KLING!

"Selamat da…" ucap _namja_ yang membanting Kris tadi. Dia membelak kaget."tang.." sambungnya lagi. Kris berjalan pelan menuju sebuah bangku kosong untuk 2 orang dan duduk disana. Namja tadi hanya diam lalu mendekati Kris sambil membawa note kecil. Terlihat diraut wajahnya kalau dia sedikit cemas.

"P..permisi..su..sudah memutuskan untuk memesan?" tanya namja tadi sedikit tergagap.

Kenapa dia seperti ini? Tadi dia dengan berani membanting Kris, sekarang seperti takut dengan Kris. Kris hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ah..iya..aku sudah memutuskan untuk memesan..hm..aku ingin memesan Chocolate Muffin dan Darjelling Tea. Ah…sepertinya aku mengenalmu.." ucap Kris yang beracting seolah dia sedang berusaha mengingat namja itu. namja itu terdiam.

"A..ahaha jinjjayo..? sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu. Apa hanya itu yang anda pesan?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil berusaha tertawa walau terdengar aneh. Kris memperhatikan namja ini.

"Hum..Oh iya! Aku ingat, kau yang tadi membantingku..hm…apa jadinya kalau bosmu mengetahui seorang pekerjanya membanting pembeli yang akan kesini..?" tanya Kris sambil berpura-pura seolah berakting. Tentu saja Kris bohong, dia tidak berjalan-jalan untuk kesini tapi namanya juga bohong. Dan reaksi namja tadi membelak kaget dan terlihat seakan tidak percaya.

"A..A..Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja tadi menabrakmu, dan tadi aku reflek membantingmu..uhm..tapi..aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau sendiri yang mencium pipiku, kan?" tanya namja tadi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahaha, tapi tidak menyakitan seperti aku membantingku tadi..hum..sepertinya aku harus melaporkanmu ke Bosmu. Oh! Mungkin juga ke polisi. Karna kau sudah melakukan tindak kekerasan." Ucap Kris dengan nada sedikit menakut-nakuti.

Namja manis tadi hanya membelak. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan itu benar-benar hiburan tersendiri untuk Kris.

Kris bahkan berniat sedikit menjahili sosok manis bermata panda ini lebih lagi.

"Huwaa..maafkan aku. Tolong jangan laporkan aku ke polisi..aku mohon..~" namja tadi memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada membuat ekspresi memelas yang terlihat sangat manis dimata siapapun. Kris hanya menyeringai.

Kris berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja manis itu.

Dekat sekali hingga Kris bisa merasakan aroma strawberry dari namja itu. namja itu sudah merona merah. Mata pandanya bertemu dengan mata dark black milik Kris yang tajam dan terlihat tegas.

Seluruh orang yang ada disana bahkan sudah berteriak heboh dan sudah riuh.

Yeoja-yeoja disana bahkan sudah riuh mengambil gambar mereka sambil berteriak 'KYAAAAAA'.

Satu fakta yang kita dapatkan di café ini, sepertinya yeoja disini rata-rata Fujoshi termasuk Author yang sibuk mengambil gambar mereka *plakk

"Bagaimana kalau jadi pelayanku?"

"MWOOOOOO?"

Dan dengan teriakan itu menjadi bukti kalau seorang Kris benar-benar licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang membuatnya tertarik.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahahahahhahaha~!

Satu lagi fic gaje super pendek yang aku buat.

Alasan aku memperpendek fic ini? Mufufufufufufu~ saya ingin membuat readers gregetan XD *dibantai*

Tapi Rai janji chap berikutnya bakalan panjang seperti biasa XD.

Oke, last mind to review?

No flame, please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Oke~! Mari balas ripiu XD

**Guest (Icyng) **: yg Vampire d hapus chinguya, cuman aku ad idem au publish ulang dan alurnya aku ubah sedikit :)

In udh d lanjut. Maaf lama XD

**Nikyumin** : salam kenal jg chinguya :). Khukhukhu, sepertinya akan penuh kejadian konyol XD *TaoRis merinding*. In udh d update :D

**Guest** : maaf chinguya, habis kemarin sejujurnya aku rada malas lanjut gara2 tau 2 fanficku d hapus lgi. Maaf chingu, chap in aku panjangan dikit, oke?.

**Meyminimin** : iya, in udh d panjangan dikit XD. Khukhukhu, Kris oppa sm kaya saya, suka godaiin orang XD *plakplak*

**Jisaid** : in chap 5 :). In udh d panjangin, jgn ngambek lgi, ne? XD

**Hanny Couple Lovers **: hahaha~ hanya diriku yang tahu~ *plakplak*. Hbis kemrin malas lanut gr2 tau 2 ficku d hpus lgi sm FFn sih =3=. Aku jg suka ngakak bayangin Kris d banting Tao XD.

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami **: in udh d lanjut :)

**Alrzanti1** : huwee~ mian chingu~ . eh? Typo lgi nih XD. Ok mksih bantuannya chingu XD

**Eternal Clouds **: di Korea jg ad Fujoshi kok, cuman sebenarnya dikit. Gak kaya di Jepang, chinguya. Di Jepang rata2 cewe pasti suka YAOI. *saksimatatemendariJepang*

**Guest ( Finda readersbaik) **: huwee~ maaf chingu, in gr2 FFn yg main apus 2 ficku sih. Jd pendek XD. Chingu harus lihat Kris oppa n Tao oppa. Mereka cucok banget XD *kokjdngikutinbancisih?*

**Guest (Jaylin Rui) **: huwee~~~ maaf chinguya~ DX. Iya, in udh d usahaiin panjang XD.

**Noonacomplicated **: uhm…sebenarnya..aku kurang bisa main wordpress XD *buka aib*. Bisanya main blogger XD.

**Choujiro21** : ne, gpp ^^. Untuk kedepan review terus yah XD *maksa**plak*. Sepertinya banyak yg protes pendek yah U.U. in udh d usahaiin panjang ^^

**Syubidubidu** : hahaha (?). in udh di lanjut ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: KYA~ jangan bawa golok~ bawa kue aj XD. Hahaha~! Aku jg suka bayangin Tao keluarin Wushu tuh XP. In udh d lanjut ^^

**Guest (Rizkyeonhae) **: maaf chingu, salahin FFn XD *plakk*. Iy sih, d sni seru. Cumn bkin kesel klo tiap aku bikin fic baru, psti d hapus. Kn aku suka bkin org penasaran XD *plakplak*

**Eka Kuchiki **: klo kepala penuh, di install ulang a jonnie XD *sarangakbener*. Uhm…aku sbnrnya kurng suka d mringin, cumn klo bgtu gpp deh. XD bkal aku usahaiin biar miring XD. Baby di miriingin? Oke XD.

Klo kurng panjang slhin FFn a onnie. Gr2 dia hapus 2 ficku, aku jd g dpt feel buat manjanginnya. Yh, jd sekalian pengen bikin org penasaran jg XD

**Guest (Elfpina1004) **: hahaha~ kok tahu? XD. Iya, tp nnti klo seandainya fic TaoRisku d hapus lgi. Aku msih suka d sni. D sni seru XD

**Hatakehanahungry** : KYA~ g ad aku chingu *sembunyiinfto2TaoRis**plakk*. Aku suka bkin Kris beda dari karakter biasanya XD. Ho~ suka baju maid yg seksi d pakeiin ke Tao? Khe..khe…khe..boleh jg tuh XD *authordibantingTao*

**Thehunhan** : hum, iya btul sekali. Seratus buat chingu XD *plakk*. In udh d usahaiin panjang :)

**Dinodeer** : -_-. Ok d panjangin deh~ XD

**ahSanHyun** : khukhukhu, nanti ketahuan kok~ kk~ XD

: hanya aku dan tuhan yg tahu XD *dibakar*.

**WindaHeenim **: terima kasih sudah menyukai FF ini :)

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

"Bagaimana kalau jadi pelayanku?"

"MWOOOOOO?"

Dan dengan teriakan itu menjadi bukti kalau seorang Kris benar-benar licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Jadi bagaimana? Atau kau lebih memilih aku laporkan ke polisi?. Kau tentu tidak tahu siapa aku, bukan?" tanya Kris dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. namja didepannya itu meneguk liur lalu menggeleng. "Nah, tenang aku janjikan gaji yang lebih besar dari kau bekerja disini." Tawar Kris kembali. Namja didepannya langsung memebelakkan matanya. Gaji lebih besar? Hum…tawaran yang..lumayan menggiurkan.

"A..a..aku..uhm…" ucap namja didepannya ini sedikit menunduk. Aish, kalau saja readers disini bersama saya yang sedang melihat betapa dekat jarak keduanya ini XD.

"Nah..siapa namamu?" tanya Kris yang masih memberikan seringian. Namja didepannya ini sepertinya sulit berkutik.

"H..Huang..Zi Tao imnida..aku dipanggil Tao.." ucap namja ini. Kris sedikit terkejut. Kenapa marganya sama dengan..Edi? ah, di China marga yang sama sudah biasa.

"Nah…Tao Panda, kau terima tawaranku?" tanya Kris yang terlihat mengelus wajah Tao. Namja bernama Tao itu kembali berpikir keras.

Terima tawaran namja mesum ini..dia akan dapat keuntungan. Ah! Terima saja! Kalau dia macam-macam banting saja kencang-kencang! Tao terlihat tersenyum.

"Baik, aku terima!" ucap namja bernama Tao ini. Dan Kris sedikit menyeringai karnanya.

.

.

.

Tao's POV

.

Hey! Namaku Huang Zi Tao! Panggil saja Tao. Aku adalah anak baru di Korea. Aku asli China. Aku lahir dan tumbuh di China. Aku berumur 17 tahun sekarang. Aku baru pindah ke Korea saat berumur 16 tahun. Bahasa Korea sedikit susah aku kuasai karna logat China yang aku miliki begitu kental. Sekarang aku tinggal dirumah sepupuku yang bernama Kim Jong Dae. Aku biasa memanggilnya Chen-gege. Kalian bingung kenapa aku memanggilnya Chen? Karna Chen adalah nama China sepupuku itu. Dan aku terbiasa memanggilnya Chen-gege. Beberapa temannya juga memanggilnya Chen gara-gara aku yang memanggilnya Chen.

Saat aku akan berangkat bekerja di café tempat aku biasa bekerja, aku mendapat kejadian menyebalkan.

Aku menabrak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang harus aku akui sangat tampan walau terlihat stoic. Tapi dia mesum!

Ketika aku menabraknya, aku langsung minta maaf dengannya. Tapi saat dia melihatku dia memelukku!

Harus aku perjelas? Dia MEMELUKKU!

Dan dia memanggilku Edi. Apa itu? namaku Tao! Tidak berubah sama sekali!

Dan dia juga bahkan mencium pipiku! DIA MENCIUM PIPIKU!

Terang saja karna kaget dan aku anggap ini sebuah tanda bahaya, aku langsung saja membantingnya dengan keahlian Wushu yang aku miliki.

Dan kali ini, aku dihadapkan dengan takdir kalau aku akan menjadi pelayannya. Ya, dia mengiming-imingiku dengan gaji yang lebih besar dari café tempatku bekerja.

Apa? Kalian bilang aku menyukainya karna menerima tawaranya menjadi pelayan pribadinya? HELL NO!

Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Dia bukan tipeku! Tipeku adalah orang yang lembut dan berkarisma. Juga berkepribadian dewasa!

Yah, aku bisa dikatakan juga menyukai sesama namja. Tapi aku juga suka yeoja. Tapi hanya sedikit, terkadang yeoja mengerikan. Apalagi kalau marah. Jadi aku sebenarnya lebih suka namja. Mungkin gara-gara teman-teman gegeku dan pengaruh gegeku. Gegeku 'dekat' dengan namja bernama Kim Minseok yang sering aku panggil Xiu Min-gege.

Yah, mungkin kalian bingung karna kata 'dekat' aku beri tanda ''. Baiklah, biar aku perjelas.

Xiu Min gege dan Chen gege BERPACARAN SUDAH 2 TAHUN!

HAH! Kalian kaget, 'kan? Aku juga keget pada awalnya.

Kejadian ketika saat itu, aku pulang dari kerja sambilan dan mendapati Chen gege yang sedang ditindih dengan Xiu Min gege di kamarnya. Pakaian Chen gege sudah berantakan dan aku mendapati wajah Chen gege yang seolah menahan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Keduanya terkejut. Xiu Min hanya memandang sedikit jenaka lalu menyuruhku keluar. Aku menurut dan akhirnya keluar. Mereka tidak keluar walau sudah aku suruh untuk makan malam.

Aku dan Chen gege sama-sama kerja sambilan dan sama-sama tinggal dirumah pinggiran yang dibelikan kedua orang tua kami. Kedua orang tua kami saling menyokong uang untuk membelikan kami rumah minimalis dan sedikit sederhana namun nyaman berkat Chen-gege yang menambahkan banyak pohon di halaman belakang, beberapa pot bunga di setiap balkon dekat jendela dan menambahkan warna putih dan hijau muda di setiap sudut rumah.

Bedanya pekerjaan kami adalah, Chen gege bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Xiu Min-gege. Saat itu Xiu Min gege memutuskan menginap dirumah kami. Hiks, aku jadi ingat ketika aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara mendengar desahan keduanya. Hiks… menyedihkan. Bangun paginya, mataku benar-benar hitam. Benar-benar seperti panda. Dan setelah itu aku mulai memutuskan kalau seandainya Xiu Min gege kembali menginap, aku akan menyumpal telingaku!

Kalau dipikir, kenapa aku jadi mirip dengan Chen gege yang bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi?

Tapi jangan sampai aku menjadi namjachingunya. Aku tidak mau bermimpi. Aku harus akui. Dia tampan, tinggi dan lumayan berkarisma. Mendekati tipeku, tapi dia terlalu yadong! Dia bahkan berani mencium pipiku. Aish.

Chen-gege pasti senang karna aku membantu keuangannya lagi!

Kalian jangan bilang dengan Chen-gege, ne?

Sebenarnya aku memiliki 3 pekerjaan berbeda. Dan aku tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan Chen-gege. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku bekerja sebagai pelatih Wushu di Sekolah Dasar.

Aku menjadi seorang guru beladiri Wushu disebuah sekolah dasar dengan gaji lumayan, menjadi seorang pembersih jendela di sebuah perusahaan yang entah apa itu namanya aku lupa dan dengan gaji yang juga lumayan, dan menjadi seorang pelayan café. Gaji disini juga lumayan untuk membayar keperluanku. Sekarang menjadi 4. Menjadi pelayan pribadi. Memang melelahkan, tapi aku harus bekerja keras kalau tetap mau sekolah.

Soal nilaiku, kalian tidak usah ragukan aku. Memang aku tidak selalu menjadi si nomor satu atau menjadi langganan 3 besar. Tapi aku selalu masuk rangking 10 besar dan tidak pernah keluar. Yah, para guru mentolelirnya karna nilaiku yang masih aman.

Aku sebenarnya sedikit takut. Apa menjadi pelayan pribadi, nilaiku akan tetap aman? Jujur, aku bekerja dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 23:00. Aku takut, kalau aku menambahkan kembali pekerjaanku, nilaiku nantinya akan turun dan pihak sekolah akan menelpon orangtuaku, dan Chen-gege dan meminta untuk memberhentikan segala pekerjaan sampinganku.

Aish, aku tidak mau berhenti bekerja. Kalau aku berhenti bekerja sampingan, bagaimana hidupku di Korea? Aku tidak mungkin selalu menyusahkan Chen-gege, bukan?

Aku sudah cukup membuatnya kewalahan karna dia harus mengajariku bahasa Korea dan logatnya. Mengajariku bahasa Korea sangat susah. Logat China dan cara bicaraku harus benar-benar diubah. Syukurlah aku sekarang sudah bisa bahasa Korea walau ada sedikit kata yang aku bingung dan tulisan Hangul yang sedikit aku tidak mengerti.

Dia juga sedikit kewalahan ketika aku pernah sakit gara-gara bekerja terlalu pagi, yaitu jam 6 pagi sampai jam 23:00 PM.

Aku bertekad untuk tidak akan membuatnya repot.

Aku rasa aku sudah cukup menceritakan segalanya tentangku. AH! Itu bosku datang!

END OF TAO POV

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian rapi dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat menatap Kris dan Tao.

"Maaf, ada apa ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"hm, tidak ada masalah. Ah, apa kau bos ditempat ini?" tanya Kris. Namja didepannya tersenyum.

"Ya, kenalkan namaku Kim Joon Myeon. Panggil saja Suho. Aku adalah pemilik sekaligus bos disini. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, tuan?" tanya namja bernama Suho ini. Kris tersenyum.

"Ya, ini tentang pelayanmu yang bernama Tao ini. Panggil saja aku Kris." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Tao sedikit kaget. Hei, kenapa dia memiliki perasaan tidak enak?

"Ah, apa ada masalah? Apa pelayan kami membuat anda tidak nyaman?" tanya Suho lagi. Kris tersenyum.

"Tidak. Ah, ini sepertinya masalah bisnis. Boleh bicara di ruangan anda?" tanya Kris. Suho tersenyum. Tao? Dia hanya diam. Sedikit aneh dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hm, silahkan lewat sini." Ucap Suho.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang bisa saya tahu ada apa yang sebenarnya, tuan Kris?" tanya Suho ramah. Ya, Suho terkenal ramah oleh pekerjanya dan seklilingnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Hm…aku ingin kau memberhentikan Tao bekerja disini." Ucap Kris dengan sangat santai. Tao membelak kaget.

Hana…

Dul…

SET….!

"MWOOOOOOO?" pekik Suho , Tao dan tanpa diduga beberapa staf yang ternyata menguping juga ikut berterriak hingga membuat pintu ruangan Suho terbuka. Sepertinya terkaget-kaget. Sementara Kris hanya terlihat biasa saja sambil tersenyum kecil.

"YAH! Aku memang menerima tawaranmu untuk jadi pelayan pribadimu, tapi bukan ini yang aku mau! Apa maumu memberhentikan pekerjaanku disini. AISH!" ucap Tao sengit. Kris hanya memberikan senyumnya yang dapat melelehkan apapun (?).

"Aish, apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Ayo cepat kembali bekerja." Desak Suho kepada Staff yang terjatuh hingga berada dimulut pintu. Karna didesak Suho, semua staff langsung kembali bekerja dan langsung menutup pintu. Suho menormalkan nafasnya.

"Maksud anda apa, tuan? Tanya Suho lagi.

"Begini, aku memutuskan agar Tao menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Hm..pelayan pribadiku harus terus bersamaku. Dan aku tidak ingin dia memiliki pekerjaan lain." Ucap Kris. Suho terdiam. Tao mulai akan berkomentar lagi tapi mulutnya sudah ditutup dengan tangan Kris. "Anda mengerti, bukan?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Hm….baiklah. Nah Baby Panda, ini gajimu bulan ini." Ucap Suho yang seakan mengambil amplop dari laci mejanya sambil terus memberikan senyum tampan dan ramahnya. Kris mengernyit mendengar panggilang 'Baby Panda'.

"Ah…khamsahamnida.." ucap Tao sambil menerima amplop gajinya yang dia terima lebih cepat. Setelah berbicara begitu, Kris menarik tangan Tao keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Seorang pelayan pribadi harus menghormati tuannya, arra?" tanya Kris yang berjalan penuh elegan. Tao hanya manyun. "Kalau aku tebak, sepertinya kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan sampingan. Nah aku ingin kau berhenti. Aku bisa menggajimu lebih banyak. Kau ikut kerumahku sekarang. Aku akan memberikanmu tugasmu-tugasmu, dan kau akan bekerja denganku mulai besok." Ucap Kris. Tao hanya cemberut. Kris menoleh dan menemukan Tao yang melipat tangannya didada sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ugh…So Cute~

"Hey, ada apa lagi?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak suka begini. Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti dari seluruh pekerjaanku? Kau tahu betapa berharganya semua pekerjaanku. Lihat sekarang? Aku tidak bisa memiliki uang tambahan lagi untuk sekolahku dan untuk keperluanku bersama gege-ku." ucap Tao yang masih manyun. Kris menghela nafas.

"Apa harus aku perjelas lagi? Kau itu akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku yang artinya akan terus bersamaku. Memang tidak 24 jam, tapi itu sudah bagus, bukan? Atau kau memilih aku laporkan polisi atas tindak kekerasan?" tanya Kris. Tao diam dan menggeleng kuat.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" ucap Tao sambil manyun.

"Good Boy. Sekarang, ayo ikut aku." Ucap Kris yang menepuk kepala Tao kecil lalu berlalu pergi, dan Tao kembali mengikuti Kris berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi kota menuju rumah yang lebih mirip istana itu.

.

.

.

TAO POV

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah namja bernama Kris ini. Rekasiku melihat rumahnya adalah…WAW!

Rumahnya begitu mewah, besar dan megah! Maid langsung menunduk hormat ketika aku dan si namja ini lewat. Sekarang, aku sedang berada diruang tamunya.

Ruang tamunya begitu mewah! Elegan dan terlihat berkelas. Lebih bergaya ala Eropa.

Aku duduk disebuah sofa single yang berhadapan dengannya yang juga duduk nyaman disofa yang juga ukuran single.

"Hei, aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Kris sambil memperhatikan selembar kertas. Matanya tetap focus ke kertas itu dan dia berbiacara tanpa melihatku. Aku harus akui. Namja ini terlihat elegan dan dewasa ketika dia menggunakan kacamata berbingkai hitam mengkilap. Dia juga bahkan terlihat begitu tenang dan berkarisma. Omo! Kalau tidak menggunakan kacamata, maka yang terlihat adalah kebalikannya. Dia terlihat seperti remaja berumur awal 20-an, terlihat fashion, dan terlihat berkarisma juga.

"Berubah pikiran? Berarti aku tidak jadi pelayan pribadimu?" tanyaku senang. Namja didepanku hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatapku dengan tenang.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak jadi pelayan pribadiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?" responku.

"Aku merubah pikiranku soal jam kerjamu. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan jam kerjamu menjadi 24 jam. Yang artinya, kau akan terus bersamaku."

.

.

END OF TAO POV

.

.

"Aku merubah pikiranku soal jam kerjamu. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan jam kerjamu menjadi 24 jam. Yang artinya, kau akan terus bersamaku."

"EHHHH? Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa begitu. Kau pikir, aku tidak punya kehidupan? Bagaimana nasib gege-ku? Bagaimana juga dengan sekolahku?" tanya Tao sedikit marah. Kris mulai berpikir.

"Hm…baik. Aku akan atur jadwalmu. Kau akan bekerja full 24 jam denganku ketika hari sabtu dan minggu. Senin sampai Jum'at, kau bekerja ketika sudah sekolah." Ucap Kris yang mencatat sesuatu di kertas. Tao hanya diam. Sepertinya…tidak apa-apa. "Dan tidak usah marah apalagi melotot ke arahku, mengerti?" tambah Kris lagi.

"Baik. Aku terima jadwal itu." ucap Tao lalu mulai tenang. Kris hanya tersenyum tampan. Tao yang melihatnya hanya membuang wajahnya.

"Nah, karna sudah jadi pelayan pribadiku maka kau harus menemaniku berbelanja. Aku juga akan mendandanimu." Ucap Kris sedikit aneh. Tao sedikit bingung.

"He?" respon Tao. Kris sedikit tersenyum. Dia berdiri lalu menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya keluar. Tao yang ditariknya hanya kaget dan tubuhnya juga ikut terbawa.

.

.

.

"Ugh…sial. Dasar menyebalkan." Bisik Tao. Sekarang, keduanya berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Kris membeli banyak sekali pakaian, aksesories atau apapun yang dia sukai. Dan kantong belanjanya Tao yang membawa. Kris berjalan didepan Tao. Sebenarnya, Kris geli juga dengan anak ini. Anak ini lucu, polos dan dia jadi ingin mengerjainya.

Kris berjalan hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah etalase toko. Disana, terlihat patung yang memperlihatkan pakaian untuk namja yang desainnya lumayan..manis dengan warna putih dan sedikit hitam.

"Hm..sepertinya cocok. Ukurannya juga terlihat cocok." Bisik Kris. Kris mendekati etalase toko itu dan memperhatikannya lebih jelas. Sementara Tao dibelakang mengikuti sambil membawa 5 kantong belanjaan dimasing-masing tangan. Tao menatap horror ketika Kris lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam toko pakaian. Ya ampun, apa namja ini sangat fashionholic? Kenapa suka sekali berbelanja pakaian? Aish. Tao saja harus menghemat uangnya. Kalau ingin membeli pakaian, dia akan memilih yang harganya murah dan biasa. Chen pernah berniat membelikannya pakaian, tapi Tao menolak.

"Hei, ayo coba pakaian ini." Ucap Kris. Tao menatap sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang terlihat elegan, dan terlihat manis namun juga terlihat tegas. Warna putih dengan garis hitam di kedua lengannya dan kerahnya.

"Aku?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk. Tao menerima pakaian itu dan mulai membawanya ke bilik kecil untuk berganti pakaian.

5 menit, dan Tao keluar dengan pakaian itu.

"Hei, ini pas sekali. Apa ini juga akan kau beli?" tanya Tao yang memperhatikan dirinya. Kris hanya menatap sedikit terkejut ke namja ini.

"Edi…" bisiknya. Tao menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Heh? Edi?" tanya Tao. Kris menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, tidak. Itu pakaian untukmu. Cepat berganti pakaianmu yang tadi. Aku sudah minta dengan nona itu untuk memilihkanmu pakaian yang bagus dan dengan ukuran yang sama. Cepat berikan dengan nona itu agar aku bisa langsung membayarnya." Ucap Kris yang membuang wajahnya dari Tao.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Kris kembali menyebut Edi?

Karna, Tao terlihat benar-benar mirip Edi ketika menggunakan kemeja tadi.

.

.

.

KOREA, 20:40 PM.

Kris dan Tao terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam disebuah restoran mewah ala China-Korea.

Tao terlihat lahap menikmati Jajangmyeonnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum kecil menatap Tao yang sedang makan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menikmati makanan China dan Korea. Kris hanya menikmati Bulgogi yaitu masakan Korea yang berupa daging Tenderloin dan dimasak dengan Lada hitam. Sedangkan Tao Jajangmyeon. Jajangmyeon sendiri sering dibilang spaghetti ala China.

Dan dari tadi, Kris terus tersenyum menatap Tao walau terus melahap makanannnya.

Bagaimana tidak tersenyum?

Tao makan dengan kedua pipinya berwarna pink, matanya berbinar, senyum polos dan dengan pipi chibynya!

Kris menatapi kembali sosok didepannya. Dia memang memiliki wajha mirip Edi, tapi sifatnya tidak mirip Edi!

Edi lembut, baik, dan sangat lemah lembut. Sedangkan namja didepannya ini?

Dia polos, ceria, hyper active, sedikit grasa grusu dan terlihat bersahabat.

"Kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu lagi?" tanya Tao yang masih sibuk melahap makanannnya. Kris kembali menikmati Bulgoginya.

"Ah…kalau makan Jajangmyeon..aku jadi ingat Chen-gege. Hei, aku ingin memesan Jajangmyeon lagi untuk Chen-gegeku!." Ucap Tao polos. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, nanti aku yang bayar. Sekarang habiskan, lalu aku antar. Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan gege atau hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu, Tao." Ucap Kris. Tao manyun.

"Entahlah, aku malas memanggilmu gege." ucap Tao yang santai menikmati jajangmyeonnya yang sudah habis setengah.

"Hei, itu artinya tidak sopan, eoh." Ucap Kris. Tao terkikik.

"Ne~ Kris-gege." ucap Tao.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran dan mulai pergi menuju rumah Tao. Tentu saja dengan Tao yang membawa satu kotak Jajangmyeon untuk gegenya. Dia dan gegenya sangat suka Jajangmyeon, jadi Chen akan sangat suka.

.

.

.

TAO POV

.

.

Ah~ kenyang~! Aku tidak menyangka kalau sebenarnya Kris-gege itu sangat baik. Dia bahkan membiarkanku tambah Jajangmyeon sampai 3 porsi. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku makan dengan lahapnya.

Dia juga bahkan membiarkanku membawa satu untuk Chen gege. Padahal, tadinya aku berpikir untuk yang satu ini, biar aku yang membayar dengan gajiku, tapi akhirnya tetap saja Kris-gege yang membayarnya.

Dia juga membelikanku 5 stel pakaian yang menurutku tidak terlalu berkesan manly, tapi tetap saja bagus.

Saat membelikanku pakaian, dia kembali memanggilku Edi.

CK~! Siapa sebenarnya Edi? Aku ini Tao, bukan Edi. Namaku belum berubah! Dasar menyebalkan.

END OF TAO POV

.

.

"Ne, terima kasih tumpangannya, Kris-gege." ucap Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Ingat, karna besok hari rabu, dan kau pergi sekolah aku akan menjemputmu. Aku sudah mengambil nomor ponselmu."ucap Kris santai. Tao sedikit kaget. Sejak kapan Kris sudah tahu nomor ponselnya? Aih~

"Hm, ne~!" ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum ekcil lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Tao segera berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang…~!" ucap Tao yang sambil membuka sepatunya. Tao melihat rumahnya. Hei, sepi? Tao berjalan menelusuri rumah.

"Selamat datang, Tao." Ucap Chen.

"Gege~ aku bawakan Jajangmyeon~" ucap Tao riang. Chen terlihat riang.

"Wuah~! Kau tahu apa yang aku suka. Kau beli?" tanya Chen. Tao menggeleng.

"Ani, aku dibelikan dengan temanku. Ah, aku mau istirahat. Aku lelah. Jalja, ge~" ucap Tao lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana? Udah panjang, kan? Hehehe XD

Last, min to review?

No flame please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

KYAA~! Maafkan diriku yang telat update *bow 180 derajat*

Ini dikarnakan MOS dan jd murid SMA XD. Rai udh SMA~ KYA~~ 3 *hebohbenermbak?*

Oh iya, ada yang pernah liat video di youtube dengan nama XiuChen couple pas di Disneyland Calofornia? Di situ Chen uke banget~ ,d dan disana Xiu Min mlah seme banget XD.

Jadinya Rai lebih suka Xiumin jd seme deh :3

Tapi suka jg sih kalau Chen yg jd seme. Klo ak yang mana jadi seme, tidak masalah. Toh, saya lahap jg (?) XD.

OKE~! Langsung balas review XD

**min neul rin**** : **ini udah di lanjut kok XD

**Jisaid**** :** ini udah dilanjut. Jangan manyun lagi ne XD. mian bru bsa update skrng. Hbis, gr2 aktifitas dan puasa sih. XDDD

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**** : **sebenarnya udah gak kepikiran Edi lgi kok. Dianya mau mikirin diriku sekarang XD *diwushuTao*

**KyuKyuSomnia :** annyeong juga XD. ne, salam kenal. Aku juga author baru amatiran yang masih belajar XD. ini udah dilanjut XD

**Finda readersbaik :** ini udah di lanjot XD

**shiRan-chan**** : **hahahha, silahkan berpikir sendiri XD *plakplak*. Ini udah dipost lanjutannya XD

**Eka Kuchiki**** : **1. Huweee~~~~ Onnie~ mianhaeyo~ aku lupa terus. Bukan kenapa-kenapa sih. Aku itu kalo bikin fic ngebut. Jdi udah gak mikirin lagi soal tulisan mau miringXD.

2. oke, oke. Berarti diriku harus lebih banyak belajar lgi XD. makasih onnie XD

3. itu gara2 aku liat bahasa Malaysia. 'bilik termenung'. Makanya sampe kebawa ke fic. *alasan!*

4. hehehehe, kalo yang itu aku iseng. XD *plakplak*

5. hehehehe, itu kebiasaan saya onnie XD *dibakar*

6. udah tau kok onnie, cuman kmren karna ngebut dan malas XD *plakk*

7. hehehe, iya deh XD

**AIrzanti**** : **1. Hehehe, begini chinguya XD.

Waktu itu, aku iseng ke warnet sm temen ak. Rencana awal sih mau download video Exo XD. nah, gak sengaja ketemu video yg judulnya XiuChen moment at Disneyland. Nah, disana Chen polos (Super polos malah!) dan uke banget. Berbanding terbalik sm Xiu Min oppa yg kereeeeeennn~! Sangat XD. jadi begitulah. Tapi toh sama saja kok XD *plakplak*

2. Oh~~~ oke oke. Makasih XD

3. eh? Perasaan aku gak bikin deh. Kayaknya tangan saya yang bandel XD *plakplak*

4. hahaha, gak kok. Selama reviewnya demi kebaikan fic ini, gak bakal dicekik kok. Nanti saya gelitikkin aja XD *?)

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** : **wkwkwkwkwk, Tao oppa my Panda emang doyan makan XD *dibakarTaoRis*.

Sebenarnya, banyak yang bilang bagusan Chen yang jdi seme. Menurutku, Chen pantas jd uke, tp juga cucok (?) jd seme. Klo Xiu Min oppa, dia itu ganteng. Jdi juga cucok (apalagineh?) jd seme XD

**WindaHeenim**** : ** kalo gak ada kata TeBeCe, diriku tidak bisa mengisengi Readers lgi dong XD *dibakar*

**Jaylyn Rui : **ini udah dilanjut kok XD~~

**Rizkyeonhae : **konflik? Boleh tuh. Dipikirkan dulu, ne?

**LiuGe'Fanboy**** : **TBC menghantui XD *apadeh*.

**ahSanHyun**** : **makasih chinguya~ jadi semangat nih~ xixixixi. In udah lanjut~

**EchAegyo**** : **hayo~ kenapa senyum senyum sendiri~? jangan jangan~ jangan-jangan~? *plakk!*. ne~ didelete. Republish..~? entahlah, takut di hapus lagi~

**Eternal Clouds**** : **bkan cuman Onnie yg gemes~ aku juga gemes sm Baby Panda ini XD

**BbuingBbuing137**** : **ini udah dilanjut kok XD

**hatakehanahungry**** : **kenapa dirimu tahu chinguya~? Kamu peramal yah XD *apaini?*.

mufufufufufufu~ bersiaplah terkaget-kaget siapakah ortunya Kris oppa~ mufufufuf~! Wahahaha XDD *gilakaliniorang*

**Hanny Couple Lovers**** : **KKK~~ sama onnie. Kalo ke Mall, paling cuman liat2 doang. Gak beli XD *buka aib*. Tapi kalo ad duit, baru beli XD. itupun gak banyak. Cuman sedikit XD (dasarpelit)

**Hayjunhae : **kopel? KOperasi PELajar yah? *plakk!*, maaf chingu. Bercanda kokXD. haha, aku juga suka sm couple ini kok XD. Kris am Tao cucok deh XD *?*

**Cho-i Myungsoo**** : **ini udah dilanjut~

**Choujiro21**** : **wkwkwkwkwk, kan unik tuh. Kris yang "Alamak! So Perfecto" itu diwushu sm Baby Panda XD *plakplak*

**Guest : **wkwkwkwkwk, lanjut fic aj aku setiap maghrib -_-v. banyak banget rintangan puasa deh. Masa aku ngeliat pic KrisTao yang kayak mau Yadong gtu. Emng cmn editan, tp lumayan loh XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi hari di Korea. Udara sejuk dan cuacanya juga tidak terlalu terik.

Seorang namja berwajah manis dengan mata Pandanya yang lucu terlihat sedang mempersiapkan sarapannya bersama gegenya yang bernama Kim Jong Dae, atau yang dipanggil Chen olehnya.

"Chen-gege, Xiu Min hyung tidak main kerumah lagi akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Tao sambil menikmati roti bakarnya. Chen terlihat sedang menggoreng entah apa itu namanya.

"Hum..sebenarnya..dia akan kesini lagi nanti. Dia bilang, dia bosan dirumah harus mendengarkan celotehan ibunya yang menyuruhnya harus menemukan pasangan tidak peduli namja atau yeoja. Ini aku sedang membuatkan hamburger kesukaannya. Ah, kau berangkat kesekolah hari ini pagi sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Chen yang terlihat sedang memotong selada.

"Begitulah, aku ingin cepat sampai kesekolah. Aku sudah punya pekerjaan baru hari ini ge." Ucap Tao yang meminum susu hangatnya. Chen terdiam.

"Hm? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan di sekolah dasar itu? bukankah kau sangat suka mengajari Wushu? Kau bahkan sangat suka beladiri Wusuhu, 'kan?" tanya Chen heran dengan adik sepupunya yang imut ini.

"Aku berhenti kemarin." Ucap Tao yang baru menyelesaikan sarapannya. Chen mengernyit.

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu? Dan apa pekerjaanmu sekarang? Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu kelelahan hingga sampai sakit." Ucap Chen. Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang menyukai pekerjaanku. Tapi, pekerjaanku yang baru ini sedikit membuatku repot. Makanya agar aku konsentrasi juga, aku harus berhenti. Lagi pula, gaji pekerjaan baruku lumayan." Ucap Tao yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Ah..Arraseo. hei pertanyaanku belum dijawab. Aku bertanya, kau bekerja apa sekarang? Kau harus jujur denganku, Little Baby panda." Ucap Chen. Tao menghela nafas.

"Pekerjaan yang kurang lebih sama sepertimu, ge." Ucap Tao takut-takut. Chen terdiam.

"Ka..Kau..jadi pelayan pribadi? Kau jadi pelayan pribadi siapa? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku, Tao?" tanya Chen heboh.

"Tenanglah ge, dia bukan orang yang haru kau hebohkan. Namanya Kris. Aku memanggilnya Kris gege." ucap Tao. Chen terdiam.

"Jangan bilang kalau…" bisik Chen.

"Hah? Bilang apa?" tanya Tao bingung karna melihat dan mendengar reaksi gege-nya. Chen mematikan kompor dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya tergesa-gesa. Lalu, Chen turun sambil membawa majalah.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kris yang kau maksud adalah Kris yang ini!" ucap Chen antusias dan bersemangat sambil memperlihatkan seorang namja yang menjadi cover majalah itu. Namja itu terlihat mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang terlihat cocok dan membuatnya maskulin. Tao hanya melihatnya biasa.

"Hah? Memang. Ya, aku jadi pelayan pribadi namja itu. Memang kenapa ge?" tanya Tao biasa saja. Chen terbelak. Biasanya kalau Chen seperti ini, maka akan segera heboh.

"MWORAGO? Kau beruntung Tao!" ucap Chen semangat. Benar, 'kan?" heboh.

"Ck, beruntung kenapa ge?" tanya Tao biasa. Tao sudah siap menyandang tasnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Namja ini adalah namja konglomerat loh! Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di Korea setelah keluarga Choi Siwon. Kedua keluarga ini bahkan bekerja sama. Dengar-dengar dari Xiu Minnie, keluarganya juga akan bekerja sama dengan keluarga Kris dan Siwon ini. Kris juga dikatakan sebagai salah satu namja kaya raya tertampan versi sebuah majalah terkenal di Amerika! Karna itu, kau beruntung Baby Panda." Ucap Chen heboh. Tao hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah ge, aku merasa biasa saja. Lagipula, Kris-gege bukan namja yang menyenangkan! Dia bahkan mengubah namaku menjadi Edi! Aku tidak suka itu." ucap Tao manyun. Chen terdiam.

RRRTTT…RRRTTT…

"Sebentar ge." Ucap Tao. Tao mengangkat ponselnya. "Ne, Kris-gege?" tanya Tao. Chen hanya membelakkan matanya.

"Bahkan kau memiliki nomor ponselnya?" ucap Chen kaget sediki kagum. Tao hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir kissablenya.

"**Kau belum keluar dari rumahmu, kan? Cepat keluar. Aku sudah menjemputmu." **Ucap Kris disebrang sana lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Bisik Tao. "Ne gege, aku pergi dulu. Kris-gege sudah menjemputku. Pay pay." Ucap Tao lalu berlari pergi.

"Bahkan dia juga dijemput? Oh my, ini benar-benar hebat." Ucap Chen sambil menggeleng. "AH! Hamburgernya! Aduh, gara-gara pembicaraan ini, aku malah lupa untuk menyelesaikan Hamburger untuk Xiu Min-gege." ucap Chen kalang kabut.

Satu kebiasaan Chen, kalau cemas maka akan sibuk sendiri -_-.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Kris. Kini, keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil Kuda jingkrak *Baca : Ferrari* berwarna merah milik Kris. Tao bersamanya sekarang. Keduanya sedang menuju sekolah Tao, SM High School.

"Chen-gege tadi sedang heboh dan berceloteh tidak jelas." Jawab Tao yang menatap keluar jendela. Kris melirik Tao.

Mata hitam yang jernih, dan indah. Garis hitam dibawah matanya yang mirip panda, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Rambut yang terlihat halus, kulitnya bersih dengan bibir Kissable berwarna pink merekah. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu gemuk, lehernya jenjang dan berwarna putih menggoda.

Harus Kris akui, Tao lebih cantik dari Edi.

"Apa lirik-lirik?" tanya Tao sedikit jutek. Ya, dia memang lebih cantik dari Edi, tapi sifatnya tidak seperti Edi yang manis dan lembut. Yang ini kasar.

"Apa salah? Kan terserahku. Aku tuanmu sekarang." Ucap Kris cuek. Tao hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya lalu menatap kembali keluar jendela.

.

.

.

SM HIGH SCHOOL

.

"KYAAA! OMONA! Kris Oppa!" pekik seluruh wanita yang ada disekolah Tao. Kris baru saja menurunkan Tao. Dan beberapa yeoja tidak snegaja melihat plat mobil dan Kris. Terang saja langsung berteriak. Kris tetap cuek. Tao hanya menutup telinganya.

Kalian belum tau? Kris cukup terkenal karna reputasinya yang menjadi salah satu pria tertampan versi majalah-majalah terkenal. Sama seperti Siwon, dan lainnya.

Beberapa netizen di Korea dan netizen internasional bahkan setuju kalau Kris menjadi seorang artis dikarnakan wajah tampannya.

"Nah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. bye." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kecil mirip seringai lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Tao berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Segerombolan yeoja yang melihat Tao yang mempoutkan bibirnya hanya menahan nafas (?) dan menahan gemas.

"Tao-ah~ Kau begitu manis hari ini~"

"Tao oppa~ apa kau ingin kencan denganku hari ini~?

"Tao oppa~ mau makan siang denganku~?

Tao tidak mengindahkan sama sekali. Moodnya sedang tidak terlalu bagus untuk hanya memberikan senyum untuk para wanita-wanita itu.

"Hm, tumben si Baby Panda SM High School tidak memberikan senyumnya untuk wanita-wanita itu pagi ini? Apa karna dia sedang bad mood~?" tanya sebuah suara dengan nada bertanya sedikit menggoda juga. Tao menoleh kesamping dan mendapati namja manis dengan eyelinernya lalu merangkul Tao.

"Ugh…ya…aku sedang dalam mood yang sangat tidak bagus, Baekhyun hyung…" ucap Tao. Namja yang tadi merangkul Tao adalah Byun Baekhyun atau yang akrab disapa Baekhyun atau Baekhie.

"Hm..hm..oke..jadi katakan denganku, sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Wu Yi Fan Kris si anak konglomerat itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang sedang memperbaiki tali ranselnya.

"Ah….sepertinya kau tidak usah tahu karna ini terlalu memalukan. Ah, sudah bel masuk. Aku pergi dulu, ne? pay pay hyung~." Pamit Tao lalu berlari kencang menuju kelasnya.

"YA! Kau tidak ingin menungguku, Kungfu Panda? Tunggu aku~!" teriak Baekhie yang mengikuti Tao.

"Maaf Hyung, aku harus cepat. Pelajaran Lee Seseongmin adalah pelajaran pertama. Aku bisa disuruh berdiri diluar kelas kalau terlambat walau cuman terlambat 30 detik. Maaf Hyung~!" setelah berbicara begitu, Tao berlari kencang hingga tak terlihat. Sementara Baekhie hanya ngos-ngossan sambil memegang dadanya karna berlari mendadak tadi.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terasa begitu lama. Guru wanita dengan dandanan sedikit berlebih itu sibuk berceloteh didepan kelas sambil mencatatkan materi yang harus dicatat dan dipelajari dengan semua murid. Pandangannya tertuju pada papan tulis. Mulutnya tidak berhenti bicara sambil terus menulis.

Padahal, sang guru tidak tahu kalau hampir semua murid sudah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja mereka dan sudah berlayar menuju jaman kerajaan Majapahit (?).

Tao terlihat sesekali mencatat dan sesekali melirik jam.

"Aish~ jinjja~ pelajaran Lee Seseongmin sangat membosankan~" bisik Tao lalu kembali mencatat tulisan dipapan tulis yang sangat panjaaaaaangggg~!

TUK!

Sebuah kertas gulungan mengenai tangannya. Tao menoleh kearah lemparannya dan menemukan seorang namja tersenyum kearahnya. Ah…Tao kenal namja itu.

Shim Changmin.

Namja pindahan asal Jepang itu. Dia kurang kenal Changmin karna saat pengenalan Changmin pertama kali dikelasnya, Tao tidak masuk karna merawat gegenya yang demam tinggi.

Changmin memiliki tubuh tinggi menjulang melebihi dirinya. Dengar-dengar dari Baekhie hyung, Changmin setinggi 190 cm. Changmin berwajah lumayan tampan dengan mata tajamnya. Changmin dikenal lumyan berotak encer dikelasnya.

Tao membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya.

**HI! Namaku Shim Changmin. Kau Tao, 'kan? Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, kan?**

Tao tersenyum sedikit lalu membalas pesan itu.

**Hm. Aku sudah lumayan tau kau. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Tao. Hai Changmin, senang berkenalan denganmu.**

Balas Tao. Tao menggulung pesan itu lagi lalu melemparnya ke bangku sampingnya.

Kembali Tao mencatat pelajaran didepannya.

TUK!

Balasan pesan lagi, eoh?

**Apa kau mau makan siang dikantin denganku nanti? aku dengar, kau suka makan Jajangmyeon. Akan aku traktir.**

Tao tersenyum membaca pesan ini.

**Boleh. Sudah dulu, ne? aku mau mencatat lagi. Aku tunggu traktirannya.**

Tao menggulung kertas lagi lalu melemparnya kesebalahnya dan langsung ditangkap dengan Changmin.

Changmin membaca pesan itu lalu tersenyum.

.

.

"Ho~ jadi kau asli China, eoh?" tanya Changmin. Keduanya kini sedang makan berdua dikantin. Kantin sedikit heboh melihat si Kungfu Panda bersama dengan anak baru makan berdua disana.

Seperti biasa, Tao yang menyukai Jajangmyeon sudah hampir menghabiskan 1 porsinya.

"Hm! Aku China asli. Tinggal disini bersama gegeku." Ucap Tao yang melahap makan siangnya. Changmin memperhatikan Tao. Lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, rumahmu dimana, Tao?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ah~ rumahku didaerah dekat Myeong Dong." Ucap Tao sambil terseyum. "Kau tidak menghabiskan Saladmu?" tanya Tao. Changmin tersenyum.

"Hm, akan aku habiskan. Setelah aku puas menatap wajah manismu." Ucap Changmin sambil melahap saladnya. Tao hanya merona merah dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hei hei hei~ Kau makan Jajangmyeon, Panda? Kami duduk disini, ne?" ucap sebuah suara. Tao menoleh dan mendapati Bakhie, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan D.O.

"Wah, kalian ramai sekali. Silahkan, duduk saja. Changmin-ah, mereka duduk disini, ne?" tanya Tao dengan cengiran ria. Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian semua teman Tao?" tanya Changmin. Semuanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu, kami ini teman si Kungfu Panda SM High School ini." Ucap namja manis bernama Luhan.

"Kungfu Panda?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ne, itu sebutan dari kami. Kami menyebutnya begitu karna Tao begitu hebat dalam beladiri Wushu dan Kungfu. Dan ditambah lagi mata pandanya yang manis itu." ucap Luhan. Semua temannya hanya tersenyum smeentara Tao juga tersenyum.

"Hm…"

"Hey, mana Lay hyung?" tanya Tao pada yang lainnya.

"Loh? Kau belum tau? Lay pergi ke China kemarin untuk lomba Dance." Ucap Do Kyungsoo yang biasa dipanggil D.O.

"Eh? Aku belum tahu~ kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya dan memintanya untuk membelikanku oleh-oleh!" ucap Tao semangat dan dengan wajah khas anak kecilnya. Changmin terus menatapi Tao. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tao, kau tahu tidak kenapa kami kesini?" tanya Chanyeol. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Uhm..mollayo. Memang kenapa?" tanya Tao yang sambil meminum minumannya.

"Luhan dan Sehun mendapat tawaran menjadi model. Mulai besok, mereka akan menjadi model untuk berbagai majalah." Ucap Chanyeol. Tao hanya memasang wajah kaget plus bahagianya.

"JINJJA? Luhan ge, kau harus mentraktir kami~" ucap Tao semangat. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu, kami akan mentraktir kalian. Changmin, kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Luhan. Changmin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa." Jawab Changmin. Semuanya menatap heran.

"Waeyo, Changmin-ah?" tanya Luhan yang menatap Changmin.

"Aku sibuk sekali hari ini. Lain kali saja." Ucap Changmin. Semuanya mengangguk.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Tao~ bye~" ucap teman-temannya. Tao melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"PAY PAY~~~~!" teriaknya riang dan kelewat nada anak kecil. Tao berjalan menuju tikungan sebelah kiri menuju halte bus.

Sambil berjalan, Tao sesekali bersenandung riang bahkan sesekali melompat-lompat (?). orang orang sekitar yang melihatnya berpikiran hal yang sama, "Oh imut sekali~". Itulah kira-kira pemikiran smeua orang yang melihat tingkah Tao.

Belum lama, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat didepannya. Tao yang kaget akhirnya jatuh dengan tidak elit dengan bagian bokongnya yang lebih dulu mencium aspal.

"Aish…appoyo~." Desah Tao kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakangnya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil langsung berdiri. Matanya menatap kaca mobilnya yang berwarna hitam gelap hingga tidak memperlihatkan siapa yang ada didalam sana.

"Ya! Kau tidak punya mata? Bagaimana kalau aku mati? Keluar dari mobilmu! Akan aku beri pelajaran kau pengemudi tidak punya otak!" ucap Tao yang marah-marah sambil sesekali memukul Kap depan mobil.

Pemilik mobil itu keluar dan menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi menjulang dengan rambut pirang sedikit platina oranye lurus. Kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajah tampannya dan dengan style yang sangat maskulin dan WAW sekali.

Nyali Tao yang tadinya setinggi menara Eiffel sekarang menciut bagaikan sekecil semut.

Kenapa?

Karna sosok yang dia marah-marahi adalah namja yang menjadi tuannya.

Wu Yi Fan.

"Ehehehe…kau ternyata, ge..ehehehe." ucap Tao sedikit cengengesan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris ini melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau ingin memberiku pelajaran karna menjadi pengemudi tidak punya otak, eoh?" tanya Kris menyeringai sambil mendekati Tao. Tao yang ketakutan sudah siap kabur, tapi tangannya dipegang dengan Kris.

"Ampun ge, tadi aku tidak sengaja mengucapkannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Tao dengan mata panda imutnya.

"Yah! Akan aku maafkan. Sekarang ikut aku." Ucap Kris yang menarik tangan Tao menuju mobilnya. Tao hanya mengikuti Kris sambil bernafas lega.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 menit mereka didalam mobil. Perjalanan menuju rumah Tao entah kenapa terasa begitu lama. Keduanya hanya diam.

Tao risih dengan kesunyian, hingga akhirnya dia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ge, mala mini aku tidak bisa bekerja dulu…." Ucap Tao sedikit cemas sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Kris singkat dan sedikit nada dingin terasa disana. Tao meneguk liurnya.

"Itu…anu..um..temanku mengadakan perayaan dirumahnya..dan..er..kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?" tanya Tao sedikit takut-takut. Entah kenapa, kalau Kris diam dengan wajahnya yang berkesan stoic dan dingin itu membuatnya jadi takut dengan Kris.

"Boleh saja kalau kau libur hari ini." Ucap Kris yang tidak melihat Tao dan pandangannya terus terpaku pada jalan. Tao langsung berwajah cerah.

"Benarkah, Ge? Xie Xie ge." Ucap Tao riang dengan wajah imutnya.

"Tapi….aku ada syarat kecil untukmu kalau ingin pergi kerumah temanmu." Ucap Kris.

Mobil Kris berhenti perlahan karna lampu merah didepan. Kris menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Boleh saja. Apa syaratnya ge?" tanya Tao riang. Kris menyeringai.

Kris menceritakan apa syarat kalau ingin pergi.

Dan terdiamlah sosok Huang Zi Tao ketika mendengar syarat mutlak yang diajukan dengan tuannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahahay~~~

Gimana~? Jelekkah? Semakin gaje? Pasti iya.

Jeongmal mianhae, yeorobeun karna telat update. Ini dikarnakan puasa. Jadi ragu-ragu mau dipublish atau enggak ni chap.

Akhir kata, mind to review?

No flame, and no silent readers, please ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Gyaaaa~! Akhirnya diriku update. Apa telat updatekah diriku? *?*

Entah kenapa, kalo liat, baca pokoknya apapun yang menyangkut TaoRis, Rai jadi inget DraRry, begitu juga kalo Rai baca fic Drarry. Inget juga sm TaoRis XDD. Readers gitu juga, gak?

Oke, lupakan bacotan tidak penting diatas XD

Mari balas review~ XD

**Min neu rin : ini udah lanjut chingu ^^**

**Jisaid : apa hayo mintanya XD #abaikan. Ini udah lanjut XD**

**LiuGe'Fanboy : kalo gak TBC, gak bisa ngerjain readers XD *plakkbuamduar***

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : hehehe, kurang panjang? Tapi itu udah diusahakan panjang loh XDDD. Ini udah dilanjut lagi, jangan penasaran lgi, ne?**

**Icyng : untuk keterangan Yoochun silahkan menunggu XDD *bletak!* eh? Emang umurnya berapa 0.0a**

**Suho? Silahkan baca fic ini XD. ini udah diupdate. Dan BPT (Baby Panda Tao) update barengan sm Heaven ^^**

**BbuingBbuing137 : syaratnya silahkan baca fic ini XD. gak aneh-aneh kok XD *tampangyadong* Kyaaa~! /**

**DeLu Elforever : ini udah lanjut..~! ^^**

**Guest : syaratnya? Hm..silahkan baca ^^. Ini udah update XD**

**KyuKyuSomnia : ehem..ehem..ehem..diriku malu #abaikan.**

**Ff nya kurang panjang? Tapi..ini udah diusahakan panjang loh XD. nanti di usahakan, ne ^^? Ini udah lanjut XD**

**Finda readersbaik : heheh XD. ini udah lanjut XD**

**AngelGie HantaoRis : Chen kan emang imut plus cantik. Cocok jg jadi uke. *gara-gara nonton EXO-M Dangdietan magazine making film 2. Chen imut /d* Changmin nongol karna aku XD. ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Rizkyeonhae : apa ya~? XD. baca part ini deh chinguya XD.**

**Necchi : dirimu review d chap 2? XD. iya, makasih sarannya :). Makasih XD**

**Jaylyn Rui : sesuatu..? jadi inget bulu mata anti badai XD *plakk!*. kita saksikan saja nanti, apa Changmin akan jadi pengganggu hubungan mereka *ala silet*. Ini udah lanjut~ XD**

**Alrzanti: atau jangan-jangan harus melakukan 'itu' beronde2 XD *puasa woy!***

**Fans Lay oppa? Nnti jg bkal msuk kok Lay a XD. eh? Huwaaaa makasih sarannya. Bakalan diusahakan diubah, oke? Tending membabi buta? Dirimu suka nendang? Nnti tak iket trus digelitin deh XD *plakk* *kebiasaan ngerjain adek2 sendiri***

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : khekhekhe~ eonnie~ coba deh lihat vid d youtube dengan judul EXO-M Dangdietan magazine making film 2, disitu Chen imut banget~ kaya cewe~ /d. jadi gara-gara itu diriku suka bikin Chen j duke U.U**

**Khukhukhu, Changmin diet XD *plakk*. Khukhukhu, silahkan baca part ini ^^. **

**WindaHeenim : apa hayo~ XD *plakk* eh? Ini udah d update~ kyaa~! Ad rampok XD *plakplak***

**Kyu13 : makasih~ XD. iya. Ini udah lanjut :). Ne, gpp, seterusnya kasih review ya XD **

**Eternal Clouds : silahkan tebak menbak dan tunggu kelanjutan chap ini untuk keterangan apa Changmin suka Tao or not XD *ala silet lagi**dibantai*. Masih ragu, keluar apa enggak ^^**

**ShiRan-Chan : syaratnya, silahkan baca fic ini ^^. Khukhukhu, karna sebagai buttler, harus menururti permintaan tuannya, kan XD *smirk smirk **

**Choujiro21 : haha, gwaenchana, yang penting udh review, kan ^^. Wkwkwkwk, it jg diluar dugaan bakal nulis yang begituan. Lihat dulu deh XD. ini udah lanjut, gomawo ^^**

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtic : yes~! Ada temen XD *tos* kalo diriku udah jelas tentang SuLay. Lay uke XDDD. Kalo XiuChen suka ragu diriku U.U. tp toh, saya lahap juga XD *?*. khukhukhu, saran yang lumayan tuh, nnti deh lhat dlu XD. eonnie, ak minta nopemu dong XD**

**Emhactator : ini udah d update kok ^^**

**BabySuDo : iya~ diriku baru masuk SMA XD. iya, gurunya emng ngeselin *plakk!*. ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Hatakehanahungry : khukhu, silahkan menunggu fic-fic selanjutnya XD. orangtua Kris masih akan jadi misteri #halah#. Ini udah dilanjut~~ XD**

**Kyumin-baekyeol : ini udah d lanjut :3**

**BaBaek Cinta Chan Chan : apa hayo XD #abaikan. Diriku juga gemes sm Uri Baby Panda ini . Ini udh d post lanjutannya XD**

**Bubble Sehun :Kyaaa~! *ngikut fangirling**ditimpuk.**

**Hahaha~! Habis, udah bosen bkin gregetan adek2 snediri sih. Jd a pengen ngerjain yg lain XD #abaikan. Ini udah dilanjut XD**

**Panda98 : ne~ ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Guest : ne~ ini udah d lanjut ^^.**

**Golden13 : hahahhaa, namanya jg Kris oppa *lirik2Kris**ditimpuk***

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan kejadian naas ini akan terjadi pada Tao, maksudnya bukan kejadian seperti berita di tv yang memperlihatkan harga sembako naik, atau orang yang sibuk mudik atau sebagainya.

Tapi kejadian menyebalkan karna penyebabnya namja tinggi tiang listrik berwajah sinis (dan tampan) berotak mesum mengatur rencana menyebalkan untuknya.

Rencana perayaan Luhan-gege dan Sehun karna menjadi model untuk majalah terkenal sepertinya akan sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

Kalian bertanya mengapa?

Baik, mari kita putar FLASHBACK

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"Ge, malam ini aku tidak bisa bekerja dulu…." Ucap Tao sedikit cemas sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Kris singkat dan sedikit nada dingin terasa disana. Tao meneguk liurnya.

"Itu…anu..um..temanku mengadakan perayaan dirumahnya..dan..er..kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?" tanya Tao sedikit takut-takut. Entah kenapa, kalau Kris diam dengan wajahnya yang berkesan stoic dan dingin itu membuatnya jadi takut dengan Kris.

"Boleh saja kalau kau libur hari ini." Ucap Kris yang tidak melihat Tao dan pandangannya terus terpaku pada jalan. Tao langsung berwajah cerah.

"Benarkah, Ge? Xie Xie ge." Ucap Tao riang dengan wajah imutnya.

"Tapi….aku ada syarat kecil untukmu kalau ingin pergi kerumah temanmu." Ucap Kris.

Mobil Kris berhenti perlahan karna lampu merah didepan. Kris menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Boleh saja. Apa syaratnya ge?" tanya Tao riang. Kris menyeringai.

"Aku akan ikut kepesta perayaan temanmu itu. Dan aku akan berperan sebagai pacarmu disana. Kalau menolak, kau akan dapat akibatnya." Ucap Kris.

Dan terdiamlah sosok Zi Tao kala itu.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

Kini, Tao terlihat sedang bersiap. Teman-temannya sudah akan datang ke rumah Sehun. Dan kebetulan, ayah dan ibu Sehun sedang pergi. Jadi, mereka bisa berpesta dihalaman belakang rumah Sehun sampai jam 10 malam.

Ingat kalau akan kerumah Sehun, Tao jadi ingat Kris yang akan berperan sebagai 'namjachingu'nya malam ini.

"Menyebalkan..kenapa harus terjadi padaku~ huwee.." bisik batin Tao yang daritadi sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Dan hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cute.

Tidak lama, sebuah mobil metalik hitam berhenti didepan rumah Tao. Tao tahu mobil siapa itu. Tao berbalik dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Chen-gege~ aku pergi dulu, ne? pay~!" teriak Tao lalu menutup pintu rumah lagi dan berjalan menuju mobil Kris. Tao membukanya dan masuk kesana.

"Hm, kau terlihat lebih manis kalau kau begitu." Ucap atau puji Kris? Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris tersenyum kecil sedikit cuek lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sehun. Tentu saja dengan petunjuk Tao, karna Kris sudah pasti tidak tahu dimana rumah Sehun, 'kan?

"Kris-ge, kenapa kau harus pura-pura jadi namjachinguku? Aish, apa ini hukuman karna aku membentakmu tadi? Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Tao dengan wajah memelasnya. Ck, tapi Kris tidak melihatnya.

"Aku hanya iseng. Lagipula, aku ingin mencari kesenangan tersendiri, my buttler." Ucap Kris sedikit menyeringai. Dan pout diwajah Tao semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

"Tao, kau darimana saja? Kau telat 5 menit loh~ haha- dan.. TAO~! Kenapa Kris bersamamu?" sambut Baekhyun heboh.

Kini, Tao dan Kris sudah sampai dirumah Sehun. Saat pertama kali kesini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lah yang menyambut Tao.

"Itu..ng..Kris-gege..mm…ingin main saja sekalian bertemu dengan kalian..begitu..hehe.." ucap Tao sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Wah..wah..aku baru tau.. memangnya Kris ini siapamu, Uri Baby Panda?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah Happy Virusnya. Baekhyun juga mengangguk heboh menunggu jawaban Tao.

"Uhm…Kris-gege ini..sebenarnya…-"

"Aku namjachingu Tao. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Kris ringan sekali sambil tersenyum kecil dan… MEMELUK PINGGANG TAO! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan sudah membuka mata mereka lebar, sedangkan Tao melihat Kris dengan matanya yang membelak kaget dan wajah merona yang menambah kadar manis diwajah manis itu.

"MWO?! HYAA~! Chukkaeyo uri Panda~!" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Tao. Setelah puas memeluk Tao, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak bilang dengan kami. Ah~! Ini berita bagus. Ayo segera masuk dan kita lihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan hidangannya." Ajak Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Tao hanya ber- haha-hehe tidak jelas sambil mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hiks…masa mudaku.." bisik batin Tao.

.

.

.

CEEERRRSSSSS!

Acara kecil itu sudah mulai. Ternyata Sehun mengajak temannya juga yang lain, yaitu Kai dan D.O. sepertinya karna acara 'cers' tadi, Tao sudah mulai relaks.

Coke ditangan mereka masing-masing mulai diminum. Kris hanya meminumnya sedikit dengan penuh charisma. Mereka memilih tidak meminum alcohol, karna umur mereka belum mencapai 20 tahun. Itu juga buruk untuk kesehatanmu.

"Hari ini kita perayaan dobel~! Perayaan Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi model..dan Uri Panda yang memiliki namjachingu..~! Chukkaeyo~!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekyun heboh.

"Wuuuwww~!" semuanya berteriak menambahkan hebohnya acara itu.

"Harusnya kalian mentraktir kami juga, Panda." Ucap Kai yang sepertinya menggunakan nada bercanda.

"Hey, harusnya tidak minta seperti itu, Kai." Ucap D.O yang menjadi namjachingu Kai. Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Ahaha, mian chagiya, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Kai yang langsung merangkul D.O.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mentraktir kalian pizza." Ucap Kris kalem.

"EEHHH? Serius?!" tanya semuanya serempak. Kris mengangguk lalu mengambil ponlselnya dan menghubungi restoran pizza.

"Wah, kita akan makan besar hari ini~!" ucap Luhan semangat. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Luhan.

Tao hanya melihat Kris memalui ekor matanya.

"Aduh bagaimana ini, kenapa aku seperti ini, ya? Rasanya aku diam sekali." Batin Tao berucap.

Sambil menunggu pizza pesanan Kris datang, semua manusia yang ada disana menikmati cake buatan Luhan juga menikmati games yang menyenangkan.

Tak lama, pizza mereka sudah datang. 2 kotak pizza ukuran besar. Semuanya langsung melahap pizza yang begitu terasa enak dilidah itu. Tao saja sangat lahap memakannya. Lupa dengan penderitaannya yang harus berpura-pura menjadikan Kris namjachingunya.

"Ah..sayang sekali Lay-gege dan pacarnya tidak bisa datang. Hey Tao, sudah dengan dari Lay, belum?" tanya Sehun. Tao menggeleng polos.

"Dengar apa, Sehunnie?" tanya Tao polos dengan mata polosnya itu. Kris bahkan tidak berhenti menatap Tao yang terlihat cute dimatanya itu.

"Kalau Lay itu berpacaran dengan Suho, bos tempatmu bekerja dulu sebagai pelayan." Ucap Sehun.

"BRUSSSSHHH!" Semuanya tersedang bahkan menyemburkan minuman mereka mendengarnya. Tao? Apalagi. Untung saja Kris tetap bisa menjaga kharismanya hingga tidak tersedak, apalagi menyemburkan minumannya.

"MWO?! Lay berpacaran dengan bos Tao?!" tanya BaekYeol couple kompak.

"Kau serius, Sehun-ah?" tanya D.O. Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Hei, Suho-hyung itu tidak terlalu jauh umurnya dari kita. Suho-hyung itu sebenarnya baru 20 tahun. Tidak terlalu tua, kan?" ucap Sehun sambil meminum cokenya.

"Ah…aku mengerti…" ucap Tao.

Setelah puas menikmati makan malam, semua manusia itu kini mengobrol sambil diriingi juga dengan coke dingin yang menjadi pendamping mereka ketika merasa haus.

"Hey Kris hyung, kau pacar Tao Panda ini, 'kan? Aku ingin melihat keseriusan hubungan kalian." Ucap Kai dengan nada dibuat bercanda, namun memiliki makna serius. Tao mulai gemetar mendengar Kai yang berbicara begitu, sedangkan Kris sedikit menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu..?" tanya Kris memastikan. Kai sedikit terkekeh. Teman-temannya juga bingung.

"Kau tahu, kami ingin melihat kalian ciuman~!." Ucap Kai semangat. Teman-teman Tao mulai ricuh. Sedangkan Tao yang tangannya memegang coke itu mulai semakin gemetar. Gelas yang dipegangnya saja sudah mulai gemetar.

OH MY GOD!

"Hm? Cium?" tanya Kris tenang sambil sedikit tersenyum. Kai menganggung semangat, dasar mesum -_- *plakk!*.

"Cium! Cium..! Cium..!" ucap teman-teman Tao sambil bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuk semakin meramaikan suasana. D.O bahkan juga ikut meramaikan dengan juga bertepuk tangan dan juga mengumandangkan kata 'cium' berulang kali seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tao meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Ta..Tapi..kami..ugh..baru saja pacaran.." ucap Tao berusaha memberikan alasan. Sehun menyeringai.

"Oh, itu bukan masalah Tao, Uri Baby Panda. Justru kami ingin melihat keromantisan pasangan baru. Itu bukan masalah bagi sebuah pasangan, 'kan?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum (sok) polos. Tao semakin gemetar. Tao menengok kesamping dan mendapati Kris yang menatapinya. "Atau..kalian malu..?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan wajah watodosnya.

"Yah…sepertinya..tidak apa-apa memberi sedikit kecupan." Ucap Kris enteng. Tao semakin merasakan jantungnya nyaris copot, wajah Tao semerah tomat kelebihan merah, dan dia bisa merasakan tangannya dan juga seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Tao memandang Kris dengan horror. Arti tatapan Tao sendiri adalah "Ge-kau-tidak-serius-kan?'

"Waaa! Cium..cium…cium..!" ucap mereka semua heboh. Diantara mereka semua yang bersorak, yang paling heboh adalah Sehun dan Kai. Sepertinya duo mesum ini yang memancing situasi ini -_- *plakk!*

Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tao. Tao bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang lembut dan hangat menyapu wajahnya. Tao juga bisa merasakan aroma mint khas milik Kris.

Mata Kris setengah terpejam.

Aigo..! wajah Tao semakin merah!

Kedua tangan Kris membingkai wajah Tao, kepala Kris sudah memiring.

"WAAAA!" pekik mereka semua begitu semangat. Tao memejamkan matanya erat. Oh tuhan, haruskah sekarang dia kehilangan first kissnya? Di bibir pemuda tiang listrik, berwajah mesum, dingin dan tampan ini? NO..~! ANDWAE…~!

CHU~

"EEHH?!" semuanya menatap bingung, kenapa?

Karna Kris tidak mencium bibir Tao, melainkan mencium pipi Tao dengan lembut. Tao membuka matanya dan wajahnya juga terlihat semakin merah hingga ke leher dan telinga.

"Aku sudah mencium pipinya." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Tao semakin membulatkan matanya. Kaget. Tanganya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang dicium Kris.

"Ah~! Kau tidak asik hyung, harusnya 'kan dibibir." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Pandaku ini belum siap. Lagi pula, masih terlalu cepat untuk mendapatkan ciumannya." Ucap Kris dengan nada gentlemennya.

"Wah, Baby, kau mendapat pria gentlemen sejati!" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. Tao mau tidak mau sedikit tersenyum dengan rona pink masih menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"Hm…aku pikir begitu…" ucap Tao.

"Ah, sudah jam sepuluh. Ayo pulang, Kai-ah. Aku tidak mau pulang terlalu terlambatm dan akhirnya malah dimarahi dengan kedua orangtuaku. Besok kita masih sekolah, kan?" tanya D.O. Kai melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah…kau benar hyung. Baiklah semuanya, kami pulang dulu. Bye, yeorobeun." Ucap Kai yang merangkul D.O.

"Ah, sepertinya kami juga akan pulang. Terima kasih traktirannya, Sehun, Luhan, Kris hyung." Ucap BaekYeol. Keduanya akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Disusul juga akhirnya dengan TaoRis.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan didalam mobil Kris, Tao tidak bicara sama sekali. Dia lebih diam, dengan matanya yang tertuju pada pemandangan luar yang lebib menarik.

Kris juga lebih focus menyetir.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya tepat dirumah Tao.

"Uhm..terima kasih..tumpangannya..K..Kris-ge. Sampai besok." Ucap Tao berterima kasih tanpa meliat Kris lalu secepatnya turun dari mobil kris dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kris juga tidak sempat membalas ucapan Tao. Entah mengapa, Kris merasa gugup.

"Bagaimana pestanya? Menyenangkan? Eh? Kenapa wajahmu merah, Tao?" tanya Chen yang baru saja akan membuka pintu.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa. Wajahku tidak merah, ge~!" ucap Tao cepat sambil memberikan alasan. Chen mengernyit.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu benar-benar merah, loh. Kau tidak minum alcohol, kan?" tanya Chen lagi dengan nada perhatiannya pada dik sepupunya ini. Tao menggeleng cepat.

"Ani, aku tidak minum alcohol ge. Ge, aku ingin istirahat, ge. Sampai besok~" ucap Tao berusaha senormal mungkin lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kini, Tao bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap lurus sambil membayangkan adegan saat pesta perayaan kecil dirumah Sehun tadi.

Glup..

"Aish..itu hanya main-main. Hanya main-main..hanya main-main.." bisik Tao berulang kali sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Wajahnya malah memerah.

"Aish~!" decak Tao sedikit kesal karna merasa wajahnya semakin memanas.

Tao menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium dengan Kris. Sensai hangat, dan sensai seperti setruman yang menyenangkan itu masih sangat terasa. Dan itu seperti ini membuatnya merasa…seperti berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

"GYAAA! Aku ini kenapa..~?!" teriak Tao lagi.

.

.

.

KRIS

.

.

Kris memandang lurus kedepan. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang berwarna pink sedikit coklat itu. Kris masih bisa merasakan betapa halus, kenyal dan nyamannya ketika bibirnya menyentuh pipi kenyal Tao.

"Aish…sepertinya aku salah tindakan berperan sebagai namjachingu namja panda itu…padahal aku ingin bercanda saja.." bisik Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya. Setruman yang menghangatkan tubuhnya itu membuatnya nyaman. Sudut bibirnya naik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis tulus. Sebuah senyuman yang biasanya hanya dia perlihatkan kepada Edi.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap langit-langit hingga dia mengantuk dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wkwkwkwkwkwk~! Otte? Semakin gaje? Semakin jelek? Hiks…kayaknya sih iya..

Mianhae kara gak bisa bls review. Tp next part bakl di bales kok review a XD

Oke, need review :D

No flame, no bash,no PLAGIAT, and no silent readers :)


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Aigo, maafkan diriku yang telaaaatttt update. Akhir2 ini Rai sibuk. Rai disuruh ikut lomba, dan Chingudeul tahu? Fic2 Rai yg TaoRis akan Rai ikutkan lomba XDDD. Tp hrus d ganti nma U.U

Dan akhir-akhir ini, Rai jg sbuk sm sekolah yang tugasnya bikin saya berucap nkkjakjsfbkjbwjfbkjbjhcbbew*&%$#!#(&)&^%*! #$%&^^*!

Saya harap, chingudeul ngerti kalo Rai agak lama updatenya. :D

Nah, mari balas ripiu

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : wkwkwkwkwk, emang disengaja diusahakn kagetnya koplak XD. ini udah lnjut XD

Yuliafebry : wkwkwkwk, duo pervert siap menyebar virus pervert *dibakar*

Ryu JiHyun : romantic disebelah mana, chinguya? Itu sih terisnpirasi dari adek sendiri XD

Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : wkwkwkwk, biar readers gregetan sm Kris XD *plakk

GyuniKai7 : aku juga TaoRis shipper akut level A XD *maksudlo?*. ini udh lanjut XD

Eternal Clouds : ak emng terinspirasi dri Kurositsuji XD.. ini udh lnjut :D

Sunnyduck : tapi ini rate T loh. XD

Acidcid : aih~ terharu diriku (?). wkwkwkwk, kyknya banyak bgt yg pengen d bibir yh XD

Jin Ki Tao : XD. bakal terus lanjut kok :D. kmren sibuk XD. semua ficku hari ini update semua :D

AIrzanti : mau SuLay? Oke2, bakal dikasih :D

BabySuDo : bisa masuk buku hitam -_-. Wkwkwkwk, Tao tkut ak yg istrinya ngambek XD *dibanting TaoRis shipper n Kris oppa*

KyuKyuSomnia : tunggu sampe saya puas bikin gregetan readers XD *dibakar*.

Choujiro21 : wkwkwkwk, gpp kok XD. kalo gitu, untuk chap ini dan chap depan bakalan banyak TaoRis moment biar chingu seger terus XD.

min neul rin : ini udah lanjut….. :D

Jaylyn Rui : wkwkwkwk, sabar-sabar, nnti jg kissu kok XD *dibacok

BbuingBbuing137 : tp gr2 duo mesum, KrisTao moment telah tebrit *?*.

Jisaid : wkwkwkwkwk, chingu jd brasa kayak Tao XD *plakk

hatakehanahungry : iy, beda umur XD *plakk. Ini udh update ^^

Choi Sooyeon : bagi dong~ XD *plakkplakk!

halliypanda : wkwkwkwkwk, bgtulah, couple pemalu XD

golden13 : mana diriku tahu, untuk info lebih lanjut, silahkan tanyakan Kris XD *plakbuamduar!

Kathy : jinjjayo~?! Jd semangat nih! In udh lanjut XD

Emhactator : ne~ in udh lanjut XDDD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi hari di hari minggu di negeri ginseng, Korea. Cuacanya hari ini begitu menyenangkan.

Terlihat seorang namja manis yang sepertinya sedang menyirami tanaman Bonsai milik gegenya.

"Tao-ah, ayo sarapan. Gege buatkan kau dimsum kesukaanmu." Panggil Chen. Namja bernama Tao yang tadi menyirami tanamannya memberikan senyum cerianya lalu berlari kedapur yang kebetulan menyambung dengan taman ukuran mini yang ada didekat dapur.

"Sebelum makan, cucilah tanganmu." Ucap Chen dengan telaten menyiapkan makan pagi mereka kala itu.

Tao mencuci tangan lalu segera berlari menuju meja makan dan mulai menyantap dimsumnya.

"Tao, kau yakin sekolahmu libur? Bukankah baru besok kau itu libur?" tanya Chen. Tao mengunyah dimsumnya, menelannya sambil mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, kok. Kepala sekolah yang bilang. Memang sedikit membuat kami semua kaget, tapi toh kami juga senang. Artinya aku bisa istirahat. Ditambah lagi kami libur selama 3 hari. menyenangkan sekali!" Ucap Tao riang lalu kembali memakan Dimsumnya.

Ting Tong…!

"Ah, kau makanlah sebentar, aku buka dulu pintunya." Ucap Chen perhatian. Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan mulut penuh dimsum buatan Chen gegenya yang memang terampil dalam hal seperti ini.

Disaat sedang asyik menikmati dimsumnya, Tao didekati oleh sesosok tubuh dan.

Puk.

Sebuah tepukan kecil dikepalanya. Tao sedikit kaget dan hampir tersedak. Tao menoleh dan mendapati Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya buttlerku sibuk dengan dunia dimsumnya hingga lupa kalau dia harus bekerja untuk tuannya." Ucap Kris. Tao menelan dimsumnya lalu meminum segelas air putih.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau aku tersedak?!" teriak Tao sambil berdiri. Ya, mau Tao seperti apapun, toh dia tidak bisa menandingi tinggi badan Kris.

"Hm, hey buttler pandaku, asal kau tahu, aku yang membuat sekolahmu libur hari ini. Nah, kau akan ikut denganku ke pondok keluarga Wu untuk menemaniku memotret alam." Ucap Kris santai. Tao terbelak.

"Ehh?!" pekik Tao.

"Ck, bukan 'Ehh'. Sudah jangan banyak omong. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu. Kau selesaikan dimsummu, lalu kita pergi." Ucap Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao mengambil satu dimsumnya lalu langsung melahapnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Wuah! Mulut yang lebar! Sebesar itu muat? Ck." Ucap Kris sambil menggeleng. Setelah selesai, Tao diseret dengan Kris menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan~ bersenang-senanglah selama liburan kalian, ne~?" ucap Chen. Tao membelakkan matanya. Hiks…bersenang-senang bagaimana~?

"Cheen gege~ help mee..~!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tao tidak henti-hentinya tertawa riang sambil berdecak kagum.

Atap mobil Kris diturunkan.

"Yeeaaaaaaa….~!" pekik Tao riang. Kris hanya sedikit tersenyum menanggapi sikap kekanakkan Tao. Kris terlihat begitu tampan kali ini. Menggunakan pakaian serba dark blue, celana jeans hitam, sepatu hitam dan kaca mata hitam. Berkebalikan dengan Tao yang menggunakan t-shirt bergambar panda berwarna biru dan jaket putih, serta celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu biru muda.

"Tao, kau haus?" tanya Kris. Tao menoleh lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Ne! aku haus." Ucap Tao semangat. Kris menghentikan mobilnya pada sebuah mini market.

"Belikan aku minuman. Itu uangnya. Kau juga bisa beli minuman kesukaanmu sekalian." Perintah Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao mengambil uangnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam mini market. Tao tidak tahu kalau Kris sudah menahan cengiran gelinya melihat Tao yang berjalan mencak-mencak seperti itu. Aih, seperti anak kecil saja.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kris menolehkan matanya sebentar melirik Tao.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja. Aku akan menutup atapnya." Ucap Kris. Tao menoleh lalu mengangguk dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Hihihi, ingin sekali Kris terkikik melihat wajah lucu Tao.

Tao menyamankan posisinya dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kris terus mengemudi. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar pesan dari seseorang di ponsel Tao.

Kris berpendapat, dia adalah tuan Tao, jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa membuka pesan milik buttlernya ini. Kris mengambil ponsel Tao dan membuka pesannya. Oh, pesan dari Sehun. Teman Tao yang menjadi model itu.

**From : Sehunnie.**

**Baby Panda, hari kita libur, bukan? Kami ingin mengajakmu menginap di villa dekat sungai milik Chanyeol selama 2 hari. Itu cukup untuk menyegarkan kita. Villa Chanyeol di daerah Sungai Cahaya. Kami dengar dari Chen-gege, kau juga kesitu bersama Kris-gege. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu disana? Otte?**

Kris tersenyum. Kalau ini, lebih baik Tao saja yang membalas pesan ini.

Kris menutup ponsel flip Tao dan kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaahh…~! Sungai ini indah sekali, ge~" pekik Tao riang. Kini, keduanya sudah sampai di villa berukuran minimalis mewah milik keluarga Wu. Tao terlihat asyik mencuci wajahnya dengan air sungai yang dingin dan sejuk. Kris tersenyum. Setelah sampai dan meletakkan seluruh barang, keduanya kini berada dipinggiran sungai yang memang sangat dekat dengan villa ini.

Kris terlihat sibuk mengambil gambar yang banyak untuk koleksinya. Akhir-akhir ini, Kris tertarik dengan dunia fotografi. Jadi ya..kalian pasti mengerti, bukan?

"Taaaaooooo….~!" panggil sebuah suara. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati teman-teman Tao.

"Yeorobeun..~!" panggil Tao. Kris terliat tidak perduli dan terus mengambil gambar.

"Aigo~ kau basah kuyup!" ucap namja manis bernama Luhan. Tao cengengesan.

"Kalian kenapa kesini?" tanya Tao. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku? Kami kesini untuk liburan selama dua hari. rencananya, kami akan menginap di villa milik keluarga Chanyeol, tapi villanya sedang perbaikan. Jadinya kami memutuskan berkemah." Ucap Sehun.

"Kami membawa banyak tenda, loh." Ucap Kai.

"Kami juga membawa bahan Baebeque dan cappuccino kalengan yang tinggal dihangatkan saja." Ucap D.O sambil tersenyum keibuan. Tao berpikir.

"Tunggu sebentar ne?" tanya Tao. Tao berlari mendekati Kris yang sedang asyik memotret alam disana yang memang indah dan belum dirusak.

Tao terlihat berunding dengan Kris. Tak lama, Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Tao segera berlari mendekati kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Kris-gege bilang, kalian boleh berkemah didekat villa Kris-gege. Kami berdua juga akan ikut." Ucap Tao riang. Sehun menyeringai kecil.

"Tunggu, 'kami berdua' khekhekhe, kalian saja yang disini berdua? Aigo, kau masih SMA, Tao. Belum pantas melakukan itu. Kalau mau, lakukan dengan lembut." Ucap Sehun. Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung sementara para uke sudah memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aish, lupakan ucapan Sehunnie, mari kita bersenang-senang~!" ucap Luhan.

"Yeeee!" pekik semuanya. Kris melihat dari kejauhan. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat wajah riang Tao.

.

.

.

"Ceeerrrrssss!" pekik semuanya.

Kini, semua namja berparas rupawan itu duduk melingkari api unggun dan duduk dibawah taburan bintang. Kris juga duduk disana. Ya, mau tidk mau, bersama dengan buttler kesayangannya ini membuatnya mengenal teman.

Tunggu? 'buttler kesayangan'? heh?

"Tempat ini indah sekali~! Taburan bintangnya membuat perasaan nyaman!" ucap Luhan yang sambil menikmati secangkir cappuccino hangat.

"Tapi tidak seindah dirimu yang menyamankan perasaanku, hyung." Ucap Sehun yang merayu Luhan. Luhan hanya merona. Teman-temannya sudah bersiul-siul gaje diikuti author *plakk!*.

"Ck, aku juga bisa seperti itu, kok!" ucap Kai. Semua namja disana sedang menikmati barbeque yang mereka buat sendiri. "Biar aku perlihatkan." Kai berdehem sedikit lalu menatap D.O. Sedang D.O hanya kaget.

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak kau itu seperti air?" tanya Kai yang mengelus pipi D.O.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya D.O bingung dengan rona merah manis yang menghiasi kedua pipi D.O, dan itu sebenarnya membuat Kai ingin menelan sekarang juga, tapi tentu saja itu tidak bisa, jadinya, Kai tahan saja hasratnya. Kai tersenyum untuk meredakan batinnya.

"Karna kau itu menyejukkan hatiku, hyung. Sama seperti air yang selalu menyejukkan sesuatu." Ucap Kai yang langsung mengecup kedua pipi D.O yang merona malu. Teman-temannya juga sudah heboh duluan. Kris saja sudah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-teman Tao yang memang membuatnya relaks, juga.

"Hahaha! Ngomong-ngomong, aneh sekali ya kepala sekolah meliburkan kita. 3 hari pula! Ada angin apa, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Tao sedikit kaget dan melirik Kris yang sibuk menikmati minuman hangatnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja kepala sekolah sedang mencari pahala. Hn, siapa yang tahu." Ucap Sehun. Tao tidak mau mendengarnya. Kalau soal itu sih, sebenarnya Kris yang melakukannya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau besok kita berenang?" tanya Chanyeol. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wah! Boleh juga! Aku bisa mengabadikan Luhannie hyung yang sedang pose berenang!" ucap Sehun semangat, sedangkan Luhan hanya tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Tao, kau sakit? Kau hanya diam saja dari tadi." Tanya D.O yang sifat keibuannya sudah keluar. Tao menggeleng.

"Aniyo~ aku hanya mencemaskan Chen gege." ucap Tao cepat. Matanya tertuju pada langit malam kala itu.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya dan semuanya mulai tertarik.

"Malam ini, kita akan bermain sampai puas~!" ucap Chanyeol.

Tak lama, suara petikan gitar memenuhi keramaian kala itu dan menambah suasan persahabatan dan kenyamanan diantara mereka,

Kris tersenyum, menyenangkan mengenal orang lain. Dan dia beruntung mengenal Tao dan teman-teman Tao.

.

.

.

.

22:15 PM, waktu setempat.

Seluruh insan yang ada disana terlihat tertidur pulas dibawah taburan bintang. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menggelar tenda, melainkan tidur dengan kantung tidur. Malam ini juga cerah dan banyak bintang dan bulan sebagai lampu malam mereka kali ini.

Kris terlihat tidak tertidur, dia sibuk dengan capucino instan kalengan yang dia minum.

Kris duduk dipinggiran sungai sambil menatap langit yang penuh taburan bintang cantik itu.

"Hah…kenapa aku jadi ingat Edi..eoh…?" bisik Kris. Kris mengehela nafas. Kris akhirnya bersiul menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang disukai Edi. Sebuah lagu Lullaby yang sebenarnya Kris tidak tahu apa judulnya, apa liriknya, siapa pengarangnya dan sebagainya. Tetapi, Kris sangat menyukai ketika Edi menyenandungkan lagu ini.

Kris mencelupkan sebagian kakinya pada sungai itu. Dingin langsung menyergapnya, tapi entah kenapa, Kris menyukai sensasi dingin ini.

Tak lama, sebuah tepukan pada bahu Kris mengejutkannya. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Tao yang membawa segelas capucino hangat yang terlihat menggebul.

"Kau ingin membekukan badanmu, Kris-gege?" tanya Tao. Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Tao duduk disamping Kris. "Ada masalah?" tanya Tao lagi. Kris mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aniya..aku hanya merindukan seseorang." Ucap Kris yang sedang menatap kedepan. Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Boleh aku tahu? Sepertinya kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Tao. Kris menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu memanggilmu Edi..?" tanya Kris yang meminum minumannya. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Mo..mollayo…" bisik Tao. Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Edi itu Namjachinguku waktu di Canada. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Tapi tuhan memang kejam, aku dipisahkan dengan Edi untuk selama-lamanya. Beberapa kali, aku bertemunya didalam mimpi..dan sekarang aku juga tiba-tiba merindukannya..alasanku memanggilmu Edi waktu pertama kali bertemu adalah.." ucapan Kris terhenti. Tao menatap Kris dalam untuk mencari alasannya.

"Karena apa?" tanya Tao antusias. Kris menunduk.

"Wajahmu begitu mirip dengannya….mirip sekali.. maafkan aku karna beberapa kali memanggilmu Edi tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas awalnya." ucap Kris sambil menahan airmatanya yang mungkin akan tumpah kalau mengingat Edi. Tao melihat wajah Kris. Tao tersenyum kecil.

Tangan Tao mengambil satu Kris. Kris menoleh dan melihat tangannya yang sudah berada digenggaman kecil tangan Tao.

"Tao?" tanya Kris. Tao melihat kedepan. Tepatnya, melihat langit malam bertabur triliunan bintang dan bulan purnama yang terlihat bersinar terang itu. Dia tidak melihat wajah bingung Kris.

"Aku awalnya marah karena kau memanggilku Edi tanpa asalan. Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku paham perasaanmu, Kris-ge." Ucap Tao lembut. Kris tersenyum. Tangannya juga membalas genggaman lembut Tao. Erat. Dan ini membuat keduanya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Terima kasih.." bisik Kris. Keduanya terus bergenggaman tangan tanpa sadar kalau mereka belum melepaskannya.

Tao menikmati tangan hangat yang membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat itu. Kris-pun juga begitu.

"Huam…." Tao menguam. Kris menoleh dan mendapati wajah mengantuk nan polos milik Tao.

"Kalau mengantuk, kau bisa tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut." Ucap Kris. Tao menggeleng. Aigo, wajahnya yang setengah mengantuk sambil menggeleng itu menambah kesan imutnya.

"Aku akan kesana dan tidur kalau Kris-gege juga mengantuk." Ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum. Dasar keras kepala.

"Aku masih lama. Lihat, aku bahkan membawa kamera ini. Aku ingin mengambil gambarnya." Ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk. Kris menghela nafas. Akhirnya, Kris terpaksa mendekatkan tubuh Tao dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris. Benar saja, Tao langsung terlelap dibahu tegap dan lebar milik Kris. Bukan hanya itu, kedua tangan Tao bahkan sudah memeluk pinggang Kris. Kris tersenyum sedikit.

Kris mulai mempersiapkan kameranya dan mengambil beberapa gambar bulan, bintang dan kondisi langit malam itu. Kris bahkan juga mengambil gambar wajah tidur Tao yang entah kenapa dia bisa menilai kalau wajah itu terlihat seperti seorang malaikat manis yang sedang tertidur begitu polos dan seperti tanpa dosa, begitu murni.

Dan tanpa Kris sadari, sebuah perasaan hangat menghinggapinya ketika Tao menggumamkan namanya ketika tertidur.

"Kris..gege…ung…nyamn.." Tao mengigau pelan. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao.

"Edi..maafkan aku karena aku telah menyukai seseorang selain dirimu.." bisik Kris. Kris mematikan kameranya. Tangan Kris mulai memeluk bahu Tao dan itu semakin membuat Tao merasa nyaman dan terus memeluk Kris.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, kalau teman-teman Tao memperhatikan moment itu.

"Aigo…pemandangan yang sangat cantik!" ucap Luhan. Luhan begitu terpukau melihat dua orang namja yang mereka kira pacaran sungguhan itu sedang menikmati masa untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau besok, kita siapkan acara berenang kita menjadi pemandangan yang indah untuk mereka!" ucap Chanyeol. "Dan aku tau, danau mana yang tempatnya tidak jauh darisini." Tambahnya lagi.

"Ide bagus!" ucap seluruh teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita tidur sekarang! Kita tidak boleh terlambat, kan?" tanya Kai. Semua temannya mengagguk semangat dan langsung memposisikan tubuh mereka pada kantung tidur mereka dan mulai kembali terlelap.

.

.

Kris terlihat terus mengusap lembut rambut Tao. Kris tersenyum lembut.

Tidak baik tidur pada posisi seperti ini.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kris meletakkan tubuh Tao pada kantung tidurnya.

Kris juga mulai memasukkan dirinya pada kantung tidurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wkwkwkwkwk! Selese part 8.

Aigo, chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin XD

Bakal sampe chap berapa ya~ XD

Ne, otte? Need review. Need saran. No flame, no bash, no silent readers, and no PLAGIAT.

XD


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T tapi akan dikasih sedikit bumbu soft yaoinya :D. jadi gak akan melakukan itu, tapi ttp ada sedikit unsure a XD

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Huwee~! Maafkan diriku yang telatt update~

Rai gak bisa jamin bisa update kilat. Rai focus bgt sm sekolah smpe lupa segalanya terbengkalai *sembahsujud*

Sebagai ganti, di fic My Star Huang Zi Tao, Monster, dan A Panda From Chinase sedikit diperpanjang XD

Dan sekali lagi, Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Mungkin beberapa chap kedepan termasuk chap ini, Rai g bles review kalian. Rai bnr2 mnta maaf. Harap malum, Rai ngebut bikinnya, masalah a ._.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi yang cerah di tempat nyaman dengan banyak kantung tidur disana.

Terlihat Kris sedang mengambil gambar alam yang indah bila pagi menjelang seperti ini.

"Yo!" sapa sebuah suara. Kris menoleh dan melihat namja yang juga sesama makhluk tiang listrik sepertinya *plak*, Chanyeol.

"Hn?" respon Kris. Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman giginya yang berkilauan layaknya matahari jam 1 siang -_-.

"Sedang mengambil gambar alam?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk sambil terus mengambil gambar alam. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mau tahu apa yang Tao sukai dan kelemahan Tao?" tembak Chanyeol langsung dengan wajah Happy Virusnya. Dan tiba-tiba, Kris langsung tersedak tiba-tiba. Mata Kris membulat dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris yang wajahnya kaget sedangkan Chanyeol dengan wajah LOLOLnya.

"Ya..~ Tao itu sangat lemah dengan boneka panda, makanan manis, hal yang lembut dan sesuatu yang menenangkan. Kau cukup baik sedikit lagi dengannya, maka kau akan mendapatkannya 'seutuhnya'." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan mata seolah memberikan keunggulan barangnya. Entah apa yang dimaksud. Kris kaget mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa mak-"

"Yah..aku mau kembali lagi." setelah berucap begitu, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kris dan menuju teman-temannya yang sedang merenggangkan tubuh sedikit dengan Tao yang menjadi pelatihnya.

Kris menatap sungai indah yang terlihat berasap indah. Udara sedikit dingin, namun dingin ini begitu menyenangkan.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Kris aneh. Kris mengangkat bahu. Kris bisa melihat Tao seperti panda mengamuk ketika dengan santainya Kai kembali tidur. Dan itu malah membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

**At Tao**

"Ya! KKAMJONG! Ayo bangun! Pagi-pagi ini kau harus semangat dan kita penyegaran sebentar! Ayo bangun!" ucap Tao yang begitu heboh layaknya anak kecil. Kai membuka matanya.

Kalau mau jujur, yang lainnya juga mengantuk dan matanya hampir setengah terpejam. Tapi karena Tao sudah mengeluarkan bbuing bbuingnya, akhirnya mereka luluh juga. Sampai Luhan sudah berteriak heboh sambil mencubiti pipi Tao gemas.

"Aku masih mengantuk~" ujar Kai. Kai menatap DO seklilas. "Kalau mau aku bangun, Kyungsoo hyung harus menciumku dulu, bukan di pipi, tapi dibibir." Ujar Kai sambil menyeringai di kantung tidurnya. Sementara DO hanya memerah malu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mesum seperti ini, eoh?" pekik Tao kaget seperti anak kecil. Kai menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi tidur." Ujar Kai cepat. "Aku kesal dengan kalian semua." Ujar Kai dibalik kantung tidurnya yang hangat. Kai membuat dirinya seolah dia ngambek. Dan DO malah panik, sementara Tao membelakkan matanya kaget.

"Ya! KKAM-"

"Sudahlah Tao, biar aku saja." Ujar DO. DO mendekati kantung tidur Kai. DO tersenyum.

"Jong In-ah, ayo bangun." Ujar DO lalu mengecup pipi Kai lembut dan lama. Kai membuka matanya lebar. Agak lama, DO berhenti mengecup pipi Kai sambil tersenyum. Sementara Kai membuka matanya dan menatap DO yang tersenyum lembut.

"Shit, kalau Kyungsoo hyung sudah mengecup pipiku lama dan selembut itu, aku malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri." ujar Kai yang merasakan wajahnya sedikit panas.

Sementara teman-temannya sudah heboh sendiri menggoda pasangan yang mereka anggap lucu ini.

Tak lama, Kris datang ke rombongan itu. Luhan menatap Kris lalu tersenyum. Matanya yang bersinar jenaka menatap rombongan teman-temannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Jadi pada rencana awal?" tanya Luhan. Yang lainnya jadi ingat janji mereka semalam dan langsung saja mengangguk cepat.

"LET'S GO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungai Ailee.

Sungai terindah nomor dua di Korea. Tempat yang diyakini adalah tempat suci untuk mengikrarkan cinta. Kabarnya, pasangan yang berciuman disana ketika bulan purnama terang dengan bintang yang banyak, maka akan selalu bersama selamanya.

Airnya jernih dan tidak terlalu dalam. Kalau kau mencelupkan kakimu, kau bisa melihat ikan-ikan kecil dan batu-batu indah yang membuat perasaanmu terasa menyenangkan.

Sungai itu dikelilingi pemandangan alam indah yang sulit kau lukiskan dengan perkataan.

Sayangnya, belakangan sungai ini tidak dikunjungi lagi sebagai objek wisata, dikarenakan beberapa wisatawan melihat cahaya putih sepeti seorang wanita yang melayang-layang diatas air.

Disana mereka, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, DO, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam disana selama 1 malam saja. Besok malam mereka akan kembali ke penginapan rumah pribadi Kris dan akan bersenang-senang disana.

"GYAAAA! Indah sekali!" pekik Luhan riang. Tao juga berlari riang lalu melompat menuju air. Airnya jernih dan dingin.

"Yeorobeun! Kalian harus merasakannya! Disini nyaman!" ucap Tao yang bajunya sudah basah oleh air. Matanya berbinar riang layaknya anak kecil.

Sedangkan DO dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa ketika Tao terpelset ketika akan berdiri.

Mereka menggelar tenda masing-masing.

Apakah kalian ingin tahu apa rencana teman-teman Tao?

Mereka akan menggelar tenda masing-masing. Satu tenda untuk dua orang. Kalian menganggap itu biasa?

Khukhukhu, kalian salah. Didalam tenda itu, sudah disemprot aroma Stroberry mint yang cukup menyengat.

Loh? Kalian anggap itu tidak aneh? Silahkan hapus. Belakangan ini, Baekhyun menemukan hal baru kalau ternyata Tao lemah aroma Stroberry mint. Kalau mencium aroma itu, dia akan merona dan terlihat gelisah.

Dan menurut pelajaran (**mesum**) yang di ajarkan Kai dan Sehun untuk teman-temannya, aroma Stroberry mint adalah aroma pemancing hormon yang bagus untuk pasangan melakukan 'You-know-what-I-mean'. Bukan itu saja, Sehun bahkan sudah menyiapkan beberapa Sextoys agar 'permainan' Kris dan Tao akan lebih meriah. Sebenarnya, Sehun menyiapkan sextoys itu untuk 'permainan'nya dengan Luhan-hyungnya.

(**Voicebackround** : "Sehunnie mesum! Tega! Kita sedang berlibur! Masa mau melakukan 'itu' ditengah liburan?! Aku benci Sehunnie!" "Chagiya~! Ampun! Aku hanya ingin membuat liburanku lebih bermakna")

Dan mereka juga akan mengatur scenario. Skenarionya adalah, Tao akan kehilangan bantal Panda yang selalu dia bawa kalau ingin tidur. Nanti, akan dibuat scenario kalau Kris menemukan bantal pandanya. Tao jatuh hati dan menganggap Kris orang baik dan rencana agar KrisTao melakukan 'itu' akan berhasil.

Silahkan berterima kasih pada Seme-seme mesum yang mengatur rencana sedemikian sempurna ini.

"Tao-ya~ kau mau makan?" tawar DO sambil tersenyum manis. DO selalu begini. Sifat keibuannya selalu keluar kalau melihat tingkah polos Tao. Sebenarnya, rencana tentang 'itu' Kris dan Tao sedikit ditentangnya.

(**Voicebackround** : "Tao masih terlalu polos, apa tidak apa-apa?" "Aih~ Kyungsoo chagiya~ gwaenchana, ne? kita bahkan sudah lebih dari 6 kali belakangan ini melakukannya~" "Kai mesum! Aku benci Kai!" "GYAAA!")

"Mau Kyungsoo umma~" ucap Tao polos. Dan itu malah semakin membuat aura keibuan DO keluar.

DO segera memasakkan makanan instan siap saji untuk teman-temannya.

Kris terlihat menatap dari jauh.

Dia sibuk menatap Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sedang berenang. Kris juga mengambil gambar mereka, tapi lebih banyak Tao.

Tao tertawa, Tao mencipratkan air, Tao yang terpeleset dan sebagainya.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap tendanya. Hei, tendanya sedikit aneh.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh. Hanya saja, tendanya dibuat sedikit besar dan…entahlah, Kris merasa tendanya sedikit aneh. Itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu indah. Udara terasa bersahabat. Malam ini juga dipenuhi bintang. Yah, sayangnya sang bulan tertutupi awan.

Kris, Tao dan teman-temannya juga sedang menikmati hidangan yang dimasak DO. DO memasak sosis bakar yang cukup banyak. Sehingga mereka benar-benar bisa menikmati malam mereka disini.

"HWAAANGG!" pekik Tao. Semuanya terkejut dan melirik ke arah Tao.

"Ada apa Tao? Kenapa teriak?" tanya DO. Mata Tao berkaca-kaca.

"DO hyung~ Tatsu hilang~" rengek Tao lalu memeluk DO erat. Sedangkan Kai malah membelak kaget.

"YA! Panda! Jangan peluk-peluk calon istriku! Ya!" pekik Kai tapi malah dapat tatapan yang mengandung listrik dari DO. "A..ampun chagiya~" ucap Kai.

Siapakah Tatsu? Tatsu adalah boneka panda Tao. Tao sangat suka boneka itu, sampai memberinya nama. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Kris melirik Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berbisik-bisik lalu menyeringai.

Ada apa?

Itulah pikiran Kris.

Kris merasakan ada sesuatu yang direncanakan. Tapi apa?

"Ayo kita cari. Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat." Ujar Luhan. Semuanya mengangguk lalu mulai ikut juga mencari.

Kris juga ikut mencari bersama teman-temannya sedangkan Tao masih merengek dengan DO dan Kai juga merengek agar Tao melepaskan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya dihadiahkan deathglare karena merengek dengan Tao yang sedang menangis kehilangan saudara pandanya XD.

Kris menelusuri tempat sekitar dan matanya tertarik pada sesuatu.

Boneka panda.

Apa mungkin itu? boneka panda yang panjangnya sekitar setengah tubuh Kris. Ada dibalik rerimbunan semak yang tak jauh dari tenda Kris dan Tao.

Kris mengambil boneka panda itu dan menatapinya.

"Hum? Aroma strawberry mint?" tanya Kris pelan. Kris mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan mendekati rombongan yang sedang mengelilingi Tao.

"Tao, apa ini boneka pandamu?" tanya Kris. Semuanya melihat ke arah Kris, terutama Tao. Mata Tao langsung bersinar riang.

"Iya! Itu Tatsu!" pekik Tao senang lalu langsung berlari menuju Tatsu dan memeluknya erat layaknya mereka sudah seabad tidak bertemu. Ck ck ck.

"Hm." Hanya itu respon Kris. Matanya melirik sekilas Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun hanya bertos ria. Kris semakin curiga.

"Kris-ge! Kau baik sekali~!" ucap Tao lalu langsung memeluk Kris erat sekali. Kris bisa melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dan terlihat lemah. Entahlah..tapi..seperti bergairah?

"Hm, tak apa." Hanya itu respon Kris yang masih dipeluk Tao erat. Semuanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita makan lagi~!" ujar DO dan semuanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan DO.

.

Tampaknya rencana mesum para seme mulai kelihatan oleh aroma strawberry mint yang juga disemprotkan pada Tatsu, boneka Tao.

Tao terlihat dengan manja duduk disebelah Kris dan memeluk lengannya erat sambil bersandar pada bahu tegap Kris. Tangannya yang lain memeluk Tatsu.

Sebenarnya, Kris risih juga. Bukan, bukan dia tidak menyukai tindakan Tao yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu, bukan? Kalau Kris menyukai Tao, karenanya, dia menyukai tindakan Tao yang sekarang. Sangat menyukainya malah! Tapi..ini tidak beres. Tindakan Tao seperti…entahlah, Kris bingung mengucapkannya.

Yang pasti, Tao seperti…dikontrol aroma strawberry mint itu. apa aroma itu kelemahan Tao?

Kris melirik kecil teman Tao yang lainnya yang terlihat bermesraan.

"Yeorobeun, ayo tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk." Ujar Baekhyun yang mengucek matanya. Semua temannya mengangguk lalu mulai memadamkan api unggun yang mereka buat. Setelah selesai, mereka semua mulai pergi menuju tenda masing-masing untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Kris merasa nyaman di tendanya. Aroma strawberry mint juga benar-benar terasa di tendanya. Terlihat Tao yang wajahnya memerah manis memeluk lengan Kris tapi juga memeluk Tatsu.

"Euhm…Kris-ge..uh..~ ung..`" bisik Tao. Kris melirik Tao. Sepertinya mengigau, tapi kenapa mendesah? Itulah pikiran Kris yang memperhatikan wajah manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Matanya tak sengaja menatap sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu kecil berwarna coklat, karena penasaran, Kris membukanya dan matanya langsung membelak kaget. Tangannya bergetar.

"A..apa ini..?" bisiknya kaget.

Didalam kotak itu, terlihat Vibrator, gag ball, lube, dan berbagai macam peralatan sex toys lainnya. Dan satu bungkus kecil obat kuat.

Kris merasa darahnya berdesir kencang, tubuhnya kaku. Apa mungkin Tao berniat melakukan itu bersamanya?

"Tidak. Dia anak yang polos." Ujar Kris. Kris segera menjauhkan kotak itu.

Kris mulai berpikir dan mulai mendapatkan suatu pemikiran.

"Ck, scenario yang bagus sekali." Bisik Kris menyeringai. Dia tahu sekarang.

Teman-teman Taolah, dalangnya. Mereka merencanakan ini semua.

Kris melirik Tao yang seolah gelisah. Kasihan juga melihat Tao. Walau Kris akui, Tao terlihat sexy sekali, tapi tidak. Kris tidak akan melakukan hal dewasa seperti itu sebelum dirinya terikat dengan Tao.

Kris mengambil botol airnya dan mengambil sedikit airnya. Kris mencipratkan airnya dibeberapa sudut tenda.

Kris harap, aroma Strawberry mint yang sepertinya mulai akan mengacaukan pikirannya ini hilang dan dia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari apapun.

Dan berhasil, aroma itu perlahan menghilang dan bergantikan dengan aroma normal yang membuat Kris merasa nyaman.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya didekat Tao. Kris bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Tao perlahan menghilang dan Tao mulai terlihat nyaman dengan boneka panda yang dia peluk erat.

Kris mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai berlayar menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

DI LAIN PIHAK

.

.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan." Ujar seorang namja bernama Kai. Teman-temannya juga mengangguk.

"Sepertinya mereka terlalu cepat. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita tidur." Ujar DO lalu teman-temannya mengangguk dan pergi ke tenda masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nyahaha! Mianhae telat banget updatenya.

Udah berapa gak update. Jeongmal mianhae. Rai sibuk banget sama tugas dari guru yang bejibun, ditambah lagi sama tugas osis Rai. Rai jd sibuk bgt. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan dan kurang panjang.

Ini aja Rai ngebut bikinnya di detik-detik akan MID. HIKS!

Oke..mind to review without flame and bash?

No plagiat, and no silent readers.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T tapi akan dikasih sedikit bumbu soft yaoinya :D. jadi gak akan melakukan itu, tapi ttp ada sedikit unsure a XD

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Huwee~! Maafkan diriku yang telatt update~ (lagi)

Dan sekali lagi, Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Mungkin beberapa chap kedepan termasuk chap ini, Rai g bles review kalian. Rai bnr2 mnta maaf. Harap malum, Rai ngebut bikinnya, masalah a ._.

Dan satu yang baru Rai sadari. Fic ini, 'kan rate T~? jadi ya~ g ad adegan rate M~ tapi, Rai akan kasih sedikit-sedikit bumbu NC, nya~ XDDD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi ini cuaca lumayan bersahabat.

Terlihat disebuah pondok sederhana namun terlihat elegan tercium aroma wangi masakan yang sedap sekali.

Namja manis dengan mata bulat yang besar dan bibir yang seksi bernama Do Kyungso atau sering dipanggil Kyusoo atau kau bisa panggil DO terlihat sedang bersenandung kecil menyiapkan masakan dengan di bantu Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Tao terlihat sedang berlatih wushu dan ditonton dengan Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

Do hanya menatap Tao dan yang lainnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aih… sepertinya kita benar-benar harus kembali ke Seoul. Aku dan Sehunnie ada kerja nanti malam." Ujar Luhan yang meminum jus jeruknya.

"Aku juga. Ibuku menyuruhku menjaga rumah karena orangtuaku pergi ke Jejudo untuk peringatan upacara pernikahan." Ujar Baekhyun yang menghela nafas. Do semalam juga diberi sms dengan ibunya kalau orangtuanya harus pergi ke rumah kakek neneknya di desa kecil di Jepang, mau tidak mau, Do juga harus jaga rumah.

Karena, menurut kabar terakhir ini banyak sekali kejadian perampokan dirumah-rumah perkotaan.

Rumah yang sering diincar juga adalah rumah yang sepi.

Tao juga memutuskan untuk pulang dan membantu gegenya melawan perampok nantinya.

"Nah, masakannya sudah siap~! Ayo makan~!" ujar DO.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin begini~ aku ingin begitu~ ingin, ingin, ingin itu banyak sekali~ semua, semua, semua~ dapat dikabulkan~ dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib~ aku ingin terbang bebas, diangkasa~ Hei~! Baling-baling bambu~! La, La La~ aku sayang sekali~ Doraemon~" Tao terlihat bahagia menyanyikan lagu untuk filn kesukaan Author yang berjudul Doraemon.

Kris terlihat tersenyum kecil dan terlihat geli (?) sekali mendengar Tao bernyanyi seperti anak kecil. Didukung dengan wajah anak kecilnya dan tangannya yang dikepak-kepak seperti bebek. Imut sekali. *GYAA! Tao imut! XDD*

Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Hanya berdua seperti saat mereka pergi. Kris terlihat tidak menganggu Tao yang sedang asyik bernyanyi.

"Lihatlah kebun bunga, andaiku mekar~ tiba saatnya tuk kita ucapkan selamat pagi~ masa depan, semua~ mari kita bangun~ la la la, la la la~ bernyanyi bersama~ saya hidup dibumi ini~ masa depan dengan kapal angkasa~ mari kita~ banyak-banyak~ berhijriah~ menyanyikan~ satu-satu kita wujudkan~ kita hidup, dibumi ini~ pagi ini, esok dan seterusnya~" nyanyi Tao dengan riang sekali. Kali ini salah satu lagu ending ldari Doraemon. Kris semakin geli mendengar Tao bernyanyi seperti anak kecil.

"Kau benar-benar seorang Baby, Tao." Ujar Kris lalu mengusap rambut Tao. Tao menoleh dan memasang wajah polosnya untuk menatap Kris. Semu merah terlihat manis mewarnai pipi gembil Tao yang menggemaskan. Kris hanya tersenyum dan terus menyetir.

TAO POV

.

.

.

.

Aih, bagaimana ini?! Kenapa aku merasakan wajahku memanas?! Apa aku bersemu?

Kris gege tadi terlihat…ah..harus aku akui, dia tampan sekali tadi. Aku baru sadar kalau dia setampan dan selembut itu. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat mengelus kepalaku lembut.

GYAA~! Aku ini kenapa?!

END OF TAO POV

.

.

.

Kris terlihat bersenandung. Perjalanan sedikit agak terhambat karena hujan yang membasahi bumi kala itu. untung saja daritadi Kris menggunakan atap mobilnya, jadinya hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba itu tidak membuatnya kebasahan.

"Tao, kita beristirahat disana dulu, ne? aku lelah mengemudi kalau hujan begini." Ujar Kris. Keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat pada sebuah penginapan yang mirip sebuah rumah ala Belanda dengan kincir angin besar dan taman belakang yang indah ala Eropa barat.

.

.

.

"Ah? Cuma ada satu kamar dengan satu tempat tidur kingsize?" tanya Kris pada seorang wanita. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Kris menghela nafas. Kenapa hotel ini membuatnya merinding, ya?

"Kami hanya beristirhat sebentar. Mungkin nanti malam kami akan pergi." Ujar Kris lagi.

"Ah~ kalau begitu, tidak masalah, bukan?" tanya wanita itu ramah dengan senyum manis dengan penuh arti yang Kris sendiri tidak tahu arti apa. Kris mengangguk. Tao terlihat polos melihat Kris membayar harga satu kamar untuk istirahat sebentar.

Beginilah Kris. Dia sedikit pusing kalau menyetir di tengah hujan. Matanya terasa berat. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu hujan reda. Dia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan menimpa dirinya dan Tao. Namja manis yang mulai dia sukai.

.

.

.

"Hoaa~! Kamar yang indah!" keduanya sedang melihat-lihat kamar ini sekarang. Kris sedikit ganjil dengan kamarnya. Ah? Apa itu?

Kris mendekati meja didekat tempat tidur. Matanya melebar.

Ko..ko..kondom?! dan apa ini? OBAT KUAT?! ini hotel apa?!

Kris menggeleng kuat. Segera dia buang seluruh obat dan kondom itu kekotak sampah.

Kris melirik jendela dan melihat papan didepan hotel itu. Kris melihat dengan jeli dan langsung menepuk jidat. Ini LOVE HOTEL! Pantas saja ada 'benda' itu.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih sangat deras. Kris terlihat bersandar pada tempat tidur sambil membaca majalah. Kris menghela nafas. Kenapa hujannya begitu deras? Dan kenapa Tao bisa tidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya?

Mungkin karena hujan dan aura kamarnya yang hangat. Kris juga sedikit mengantuk. Untungnya Cappucino hangatnya membuatnya dia terasa tidak ngantuk.

"Nyan~ Kris-ge~" Tao mengigau. Tubuh Tao membelakangi kris. Kris tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tao.

"Tao…I Love you.." bisik Kris sambil tersenyum. Kris melirik jendela dan menatapi hujan yang terus menerus semakin deras. Tanpa tahu, Tao membuka matanya dengan wajah bersemu dan terlihat kaget. Namun tersenyum.

"I love you too…" bisiknya yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

.

.

.

"Huwang~ masih lama sekali hujannya~!" ujar Tao yang menatapi jendela. Kris juga menghela nafas. Kalau begini, bisa malam-malam mereka sampai ke Seoul.

"Aku bosan~!" ujar Tao. Tao melirik Kris yang membaca sebuah novel tebal dengan tema penculikan sambil meminum cappuccino yang sudah gelas ke-2 yang dia pesan. "Kris-ge~ ayo nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu? Aku bosan." Ujar Tao atau yang lebih tepatnya rengek Tao. Kris menutup novel tebal itu lalu menatap Tao.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao melihat ke atas dan berpikir.

"Bernyanyilah untukku dengan gitar." Ujar Tao. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak begitu pandai menyanyi. Kau bisa dengar, 'kan? Suaraku berat. Dan aku tidak membawa gitar." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum. Tao mengehal nafas.

"Tidak masalah!" ujar Tao. Tao berlari ke kopernya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gitar dan memberikannya pada Kris. Kris mengernyit. Kapan Tao membawa gitar?

"Hei, kapan kau membawa gitar? Aku tidak ingat." Ujar Kris. Tao membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku 'meminjam'nya dari Chanyeollie-hyung." Ujar Tao dengan senyum cerahnya.

**Disisi lain…**

"Mana gitarku?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan yang melihat-lihat mobil yang digunakan dengan keduanya.

"Ada apa Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Baekkie hyung, kau lihat gitarku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Aku tidak lihat. Nanti saja carinya, sekarang kita harus cepat sampai di Seoul." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

**BACK TO TAORIS**

Kris mengambil gitar itu dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaannya dan lagu itu cocok dengan suara beratnya.

Tao terlihat tersenyum sambil mendengarkan Kris bernyanyi dengan lembut.

Entahlah, mungkin mata Tao sedikit aneh, namun Kris terlihat begitu tampan ketika bernyanyi sambil menatapnya lembut, dan sesekali memejamkan mata dan terlihat…entahlah..sulit dikatan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari. Penuh bintang, udara dingin karena hujan baru berhenti dijam 14:00 PM.

Kris sudah akan hampir sampai dirumah Tao. Tao terlihat tertidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka panda bernama Tatsu.

"Hey, ayo bangun." Kris membangunkan Tao yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Sepertinya kelelahan. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao.

"Annyeong haseyo-eh? Kris-ah? Kenapa Tao?" tanya Chen. Kris tersenyum dewasa.

"Dia hanya tertidur." Ujar Kris sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kau bisa membawanya kedalam. Kasihan dia." Ujar Chen. Kris membawanya kerumah Tao.

.

.

Kamar yang tidak terlalu luas ini terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Tao benar-benar suka wushu. Lihat saja, banyak sekali piala dan piagam yang dia dapat terpajang rapi dikamarnya.

Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao ditempat tidur dengan lembut. Tao terus memeluk Tatsu seperti anak kecil.

Wajah polos itu tertidur dengan nyenyak layaknya seorang malaikat.

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao lembut dan lama. Setelah selesai, Kris menjauh dari kamar Tao dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Setelah Kris menutup pintu kamarnya. Tao membuka mata dan langsung terduduk. Wajahnya tersenyum manis dan tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang dicium dengan lembut oleh Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap kameranya yang penuh oleh foto-fotonya, foto-foto alam yang dia ambil, dan foto-foto Tao.

Tao yang manis.

Tao yang polos.

Tao yang Hyperactive.

Tao yang menggemaskan.

"Edi..salahkah aku menyukainya..?" bisik Kris. Kris menghela nafas. Dia memijat kepalanya lembut agar pusing yang menghampiri kepalanya bisa hilang walau sedikit. Memikirkan Edi, terkadang membuat perasaan seorang Wu Yi Fan menjadi sesak.

Dia terasa bisa merasakan tangisnya kembali terulang ketika sosok lembut yang membuatnya paham apa itu 'cinta' pergi untuk tinggal disurga.

Sosok Edi mulai tergantikan dengan sosok Tao dibenaknya.

RRrrtttt….RRRrrtttt

Ponsel kris berdering. Kris segera mengambilnya.

"Hm? Nomor baru?" Kris langsung mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

Terdengar tawa kecil. Kris mengernyit heran. "Nuguseyo?"

"**Wu Yi Fan…"** bisiknya. Kris semakin mengernyit.

"Nugusindeyo?" tanya Kris lagi. suaranya kali ini terdengar sangat serius. Entahlah, perasaannya mengatakan tidak enak.

"**Jauhi Tao! Tao is MINE!**" ucapnya, lalu mematikan ponselnya. Kris membelakkan matanya. Kris menggeleng lalu meletakkan ponselnya. Kris segera berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Kris sedang membaca buku tebal kali ini. Ayahnya mengatakan, umurnya sebentar lagi akan menginjak dewasa. Dia akan memegang perusahaan ayahnya. Jadilah Kris harus mulai belajar sekarang mengenai bisnis dan perusahaannya.

Kacamata yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Kata-kata si penelpon asing tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Kris mengacak rambutnya. Tidak..tidak mau! Tao adalah miliknya.

RRtt…Rrttt.. Kris langsung mengambil ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa penelpon tersebut.

"Hn? Nugusindeyo?" tanya Kris. Kembali, terdengar kekehan. Kris membelak kaget.

"**Kris..tahukah kau? Tao itu milikku..**" ujarnya. Kris menatap marah.

"Ck, aku tidak mengakuinya. Tao itu milikku, brengsek!" ujar Kris emosi. Si 'penelpon' terdengar terkekeh. Kekehan yang mengerikan.

"**Benarkah…? Kita lihat saja nanti..akan aku buat kau ditinggal Tao..**" ujar si penelpon.

"Wait a minuite! Who are you?!" tanya Kris penuh amarah.

"**Aku adalah…penggemar rahasia Tao, dan akan aku rebut bintangku.**" Ujarnya lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Kris menatap tidak percaya. Ck, ternyata dia ada saingan. Tak apa! Akan dia buat Tao menjadi miliknya! Dan tidak akan kris biarkan orang yang dia cintai menghilang lagi dari hidupnya. Cukup Edi! Jangan Tao!

Kris mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

Entahlah, otaknya terasa pernah mendengar pemilik suara itu. Dia hanya lupa siapa pemiliknya.

Kris memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

Berusaha untuk melupakan suara namja kurang ajar yang mengklaim kalau Tao adalah miliknya! Maaf, Tao itu milik Kris!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Siapakah penelpon itu?

Silahkan baca~ hohoho XD

Otte? Semakin gaje? Pasti -_-

Need review.

No flame, no bash, no silent readers, LO PLAGIAT!


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T tapi akan dikasih sedikit bumbu soft yaoinya :D. jadi gak akan melakukan itu, tapi ttp ada sedikit unsure a XD

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Huwee~! Maafkan diriku yang telatt update~ (lagi)

Ada berita loh~ buat chingudeul~ kk~!

Sebentar lagi, fic Baby Panda Tao bakal tamat~! XDD mungkin di chap 12 atau enggak 13 entar XD

Akhirnya! Setelah perjalanan panjang penuh air mata~ #EA~

Akhirnya akan tamat juga XD.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida buat yang udah mau review, buat yg baca dan mengikuti perkembangan fic gaje Rai *peluk atu2*

Oh iya, Rai akan kasih no hp Rai, pokoknya semua yang bisa membuat chingudeul bisa kenal dan dkeat dengan Rai (kalo mau sih, kalo enggak juga gpp kok ^^)

No hp : 081369001154 or 082179665451 (tapi yang ini jarang dipake)

Pin BB : 2A02CCD3

Link fb : ada di profile :)

Name tweet : ada di my profile.

Khamsahamnida~

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

"**Aku adalah…penggemar rahasia Tao, dan akan aku rebut bintangku.**"

.

.

Kata-kata itu membuat Kris uring-uringan sendiri pagi ini.

Lihat saja, Kris terlihat kesal memukul-mukul target yang ada diruangan olahraganya. Tao sedang sekolah sekarang.

"Ck, penggemar my Panda, eoh?!"

**PUNCH**

"Aku.."

**PUNCH**

"Tidak.."

**PUNCH**

"Akan.."

**PUNCH**

"Memberikan My panda!" pekik Kris kesal.

**PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH!**

Kris terlihat kesetanan memukul-mukul target itu. Setelah dirasa cukup dan dia mulai lelah sekali, Kris beristirahat sambil meminum sebotol airputih yang sudah disediakan.

Kris melirik ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah nomor baru yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Kris segera membukanya dan terbelak.

**From : -**

**Yo, aku ada penggemar Tao. Mari berunding dan saling mengenal diri. Aku tunggu malam ini di Namsan Tower. Kalau kau tidak datang, akan aku kirim fotoku yang sedang mencium Tao. Khekhekhe. Ciriku adalah, aku mengenakan syal merah, topi merah, jaket hitam dan sepatu merah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Wu Yi Fan.**

Kris menatap kesal ponsel itu.

"Awas kau! Akan kubuat menjauh darinya!" bisik Kris yang terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada ayahnya author #abaikan

.

.

.

"Ah~ kita sekolah lagi~" ucap seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil dengan nama Byun Baekhyun. Teman-temannya mengiyakan.

"Sayangnya Luhan-ge dan Sehun-ah tidak ada karena kerja. Kalian lihat berita mereka semalam? Mereka akan main serial drama." Ucap Lay atau yang dikenal Zhang Yi Xhing.

Tao atau Huang Zi Tao ini sedang duduk sambil meminum jus. Mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah sekarang. Menikmati semilir angin lembut. Tao mempoutkan bibir sambil menatap langit. Matanya menerawang langit dan seketika, awan itu berubah menjadi wajah Kris. Membuat Tao merona seketika.

RRRTTTT..RRRTT…

"Tao, ponselmu bunyi." Ujar Lay. Tao membuka ponselnya dan sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang dengan nomor baru. Tao membuka pesan itu.

**From : -**

**Hi Manis, aku adalah penggemar beratmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Temui aku di Namsan Tower malam nanti. Kalau tidak datang, aku akan membuat sebuah berita menghebohkan tentangmu. Khekhekhe.**

**BLUSH!**

Tao seketika merona merah. Malu dipanggil manis, dan kesal karena diancam.

.

.

.

**Namsan Tower, 19:25 PM**

Tao terlihat melihat sekelilingnya. Semua orang sedang menikmati pemandangan malam disini. Malam ini harus diakui lumayan dingin, Tao menggerutu tidak jelas. Membuat hawa tidak menyenangkan walau wajahnya masih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tao?" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Tao menoleh dan mendapati namja tampan bernama Kris sedang ada dihadapannya.

Kris terlihat seperti namja biasa. Tampan, simple dan terlihat misterius.

Entah mengapa, jantung Tao berdegup kencang. Menatapi majikan yang dengan sangat kurang ajarnya sudah mengambil hatinya ini.

Tao tidak tahu pasti kapan Kris mengambil hati dan pikirannya, tetapi Tao baru sadar setelah Tao berpikir ulang tadi.

"Hum, Annyeong Ge." Ujar Tao sambil tersenyum kecil. Uhk, udara dingin membuatnya menjadi canggung dan merasa tertekan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Tao dan kini berhadapan dengan Tao. Kris akui, Tao terlihat menggemaskan dengan syal biru tua, wajah merona karena kedinginan, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Kau sendiri?" tanya Tao. Kris mengedikkan bahunya. Matanya menelusuri tempat ini dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenakan syal merah, topi merah, jaket hitam dan sepatu merah seperti cirri-ciri yang disebutkan dengan si penggemar rahasia Tao.

"Aku juga ingin menemui seseorang. Dia ada urusan denganku." Ujar Kris dengan nada sedikit dingin.

Keduanya terlihat canggung kali ini. Membuat banyak pasang menuju ke mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu orang yang memiliki urusan denganku, aku mentraktirmu minum coklat panas. Kau kedinginan." Ujar Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Bukan hal yang buruk. Ayo cepat ge, nanti antriannya semakin panjang." Ajak Tao yang reflek menggandeng tangan Kris. Kris diam saja. Walau Kris memasang wajah cool miliknya, Kris merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya masuk ke sebuah café yang ada di Namsan Tower. Disana, cukup banyak yang mengantri, dan keduanya adalah antrian terakhir. Sedikit menyebalkan menjadi antrian terakhir, ada sekitar 7 orang yang ada didepan mereka.

Dan semuanya adalah pasangan.

Setelah cukup lama mengantri, akhirnya Tao dan Kris bisa memesan coklat panas untuk mereka.

"Silahkan memesan tuan-tuan." Ujar seorang yeoja cantik menyapa keduanya. Tao memperhatikan menunya.

"Uhm…aku ingin Ddokbokki, dan segelas coklat panas dengan campuran sedikit starbucks coffe. Kau ge?" tanya Tao, Tao rasa kalau makan makanan pedas dan panas seperti Ddok bokki akan hangat, bukan? Jadi itu akan bagus.

Tao mungkin belum sadar kalau tangannya masih menggandeng dengan erat tangan Kris. Kris memperhatikan menu. Keduanya tidak tahu kalau yeoja dengan tag name Ji Yeon asik mengambil gambar keduanya diam-diam.

"Aku ingin Cappucino tanpa gula dan kentang goreng." Ujar Kris akhirnya memutuskan apa yang akan dia nikmati nanti bersama Tao. Yeoja itu mengangguk.

"Meja nomor berapa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi dengan sopan. Yeoja ini puas sekali karena sudah dapat banyak foto yang dia ambil diam-diam.

"Nomor 12." Ujar Tao. Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan menuju bangku mereka.

Keduanya mengobrol dengan ringan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Kris sesekali tertawa menatapi cara Tao bercerita tentang harinya.

Matanya tak sengaja menatap seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi menatapi keduanya dari kejauhan.

Bukan itu yang membuat Kris memperhatikannya. Tetapi ciri-ciri yang digunakan oleh si orang itu.

Syal merah, topi hitam, jaket hitam dan sepatu merah miliknya.

Namja itu menyeringai. Kulitnya putih, seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya.

Dan yang Kris yakin kalau dia adalah orangnya adalah, dia melambai kea rah Kris sambil memberikan jari tengahnya untuk Kris. Kris meledak seketika.

"Tao, aku akan kembali. Aku pergi sebentar ne? jangan pergi untuk mengikutiku. Aku ada urusan." setelah berucap begitu Kris bangkit dan mengejar orang itu. orang itu berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Hei kembali! Kembali kau!" pekik Kris dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Orang itu berlari sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya hilang bersamaan dengan kerumunan orang yang turun dengan lift.

Kris bisa melihat seringaian terukir di bibirnya. Seringaian meledek bercampur dengan seringaian kemenangan. Begitu menyebalkan dan membuat emosi Kris meluap-luap.

"Shit!" pekik Kris dengan emosinya dan membuat beberapa orang melirik kea rah Kris karena mendengar umpatan yang kris keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Kris berjalan kembali dan menuju tempatnya tadi bersama Tao. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini sedang menikmati hidangan yang tadi mereka pesan. Kris sudah terlihat tenang dikarenakan menatapi Tao yang asik makan seperti anak kecil.

"Aku kaget sekali tadi. Memangnya ada apa ge?" tanya Tao sambil menatapi mata Kris. Mencari jawaban dari mata elang dan begitu memabukkan Tao. Kris menggeleng.

"Aku tadi merasa kenal dengan orang itu. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku jadi pusing mengingatnya." Ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk.

RRRTTTTTT….RRRTTTTT

Bunyi ponsel keduanya berbunyi secara berbarengan.

Tao menatapi pesan masuk miliknya.

**From : -**

**Baby, Sorry, tapi hari ini rencana terpaksa batal. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Tadi aku lihat, kau bersama namja lain. Jadi aku tidak ingin merusak suasanya. Baiklah, besok saat keluar main, kau datang di atap sekolah. Disana, kau akan mendapatkan paket dariku. Bye sayang.**

Tao menghela nafas lega.

Sejujurnya, daritadi dia sedikit cemas.

Bagaimana kalau penggemar Tao bertemu dengan Kris? Apa akan masalah tuduhan? Aigo, memikirkannya membuat Tao pusing.

Kris juga membaca pesan masuk yang ada di ponselnya sekarang.

**From : -**

**Khukhukhu, bagaimana rasanya Kris? Kau emosian sekali. Baru aku pancing seperti itu kau sudah meledak-ledak. Maaf aku tidak bisa mendekatimu karena sepertinya kau sedang pacaran dengan Tao. Sayang sekali, tapi sebentar lagi, Tao akan jadi milikku. Jadi, mungkin nikmati saja. Karena sebentar lagi, dia bukan lagi menjadi milik Wu Yi Fan. Khe khe khe.**

Kris geram menatap pesan masuk ini. Kris menutup ponsel flip miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jeans miliknya kembali.

"Setelah ini, apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk. Dia ingat besok dia harus sekolah.

"Baik, ayo pulang." Ajak Kris setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja mereka.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Kris memang sengaja tidak mengendarai mobil tadi.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, ge." Ujar Tao. Kini keduanya ada didepan rumah Tao.

"Hm, tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Ujar Kris.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang dengan skateboardnya melaju dengan cukup cepat. Bisa dilihat juga orang yang ada di atas skateboardnya itu terlihat gugup, cemas dan tidak bisa mengontrol lajunya.

"GYAAAA! Awas!" pekiknya dari kejauhan.

BUK!

"UWAAA!"

Orang itu pergi melaju setelah mendorong punggung Kris sebagai pegangannya.

"MAAF YA!" pekik orang sialan itu dari kejauhan. Orang itu melaju pergi tanpa rasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat.

Tanpa dia tahu, akibat perbuatannya, tubuh Kris terdorong hingga akhirnya Tao dan Kris ciuman.

Perlu di pertegas?

CIUMAN! C-I-U-M-A-N!

Lama mereka tak melepaskannya. Hingga akhirnya Kris memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tao juga terhanyut dalam ciuman itu. Tao terlihat memejamkan matanya, dan kedua pipinya merona manis.

Kedua tangannya mengalung pada leher Kris, sementara kedua tangan Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dengan posesif. Seakan, bila Kris melepaskan pelukannya, Tao akan melepas ciuman mereka. Walau sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Tao tidak akan melepaskannya.

Sungguh pemandangan indah di malam dingin Seoul, dengan taburan bintang permata malam, dan sang Luna.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata menatap keduanya sinis.

"Lihat saja, aku juga akn mengambil ciumannya. Tunggu saja kau Kris." Bisik orang itu lalu berlalu pergi dengan Mercedese Benz miliknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yak! Akhirnya selese chap ini.

Mind to review without flame and bash?

For SIders, please review :)

AND NO PLAGIAT!


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T tapi akan dikasih sedikit bumbu soft yaoinya :D. jadi gak akan melakukan itu, tapi ttp ada sedikit unsure a XD

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Huwee~! Maafkan diriku yang telatt update~ (lagi) keasyikan libur, jadnya begini deh XDD

Oke, sudah di chap 12 ternyata, perjalanan panjang ini U.U

Untuk yg sudah ngirim SMS k Rai, maaf, Rai g bisa bls. Lgi g ad pulsa. Krn hpku psti abis pulsa trus, tp msih bsa internetan. Sekali lgi maaf yeorobeun *bow

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau nungguin fic Rai.

JEONGMAL KHAMSAHAMNIDA ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

Lama mereka tak melepaskannya. Hingga akhirnya Kris memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tao juga terhanyut dalam ciuman itu. Tao terlihat memejamkan matanya, dan kedua pipinya merona manis.

Kedua tangannya mengalung pada leher Kris, sementara kedua tangan Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dengan posesif. Seakan, bila Kris melepaskan pelukannya, Tao akan melepas ciuman mereka. Walau sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Tao tidak akan melepaskannya.

Sungguh pemandangan indah di malam dingin Seoul, dengan taburan bintang permata malam, dan sang Luna.

Agak lama, hingga akhirnya keduanya saling melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Wajah Tao merona manis. Kris bisa melihatnya walau cahayanya kurang.

Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Tao. Membuat sensasi hangat tersendiri.

"Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao." Bisiknya. Tao semakin memerah. Wajah Tao tersenyum dan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris. Kris juga semakin memeluk erat pinggang Tao. Seolah, Tao akan pergi jauh kalau dia melepaskannya.

"Wo ye ai ni, Kris-ge." Bisik Tao. Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan namja dipelukannya.

"Be mine?" tanya Kris lagi. nada lembut itu menghiasi ucapannya untuk namja yang dia sukai ini. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wajahnya merona malu dan senang sekali.

"Hum."

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Selamat tidur, Baby." Ucap Kris lalu mngecup pipi Tao dengan lembut. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidek rela. Entahlah, sedikit tidak rela saja melepaskan tubuh mungil di pelukannya ini.

"Pay Kris-ge. G'Nite." Ungkap Tao. Tao berlari masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Kris tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya. Berniat memanggil orang dari rumahnya untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang bersiap akan sekolah. Wajahnya masih merona karena mengingat kejadian semalam. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Tao emlirik ponselnya dan tersenyum.

Tao mengambilnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan.

**To : Kris-ge**

**Ge, selamat pagi. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar. Jangan lupa asarapan, ne?**

SEND!

Tao kembali tersenyum. belum lama, Tao mendapatkan sebuah pesan balasa.

**From : Kris-ge**

**Ne, selamat pagi Tao-er. Kau juga, semoga harimu menyenangkan, dan bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke Lotte World?**

Tao merona merah. Ajakan kencan! Aigo~. Tao segera mengirim balasan untuk menyetujui ajakan Kris. Setelah selesai, Tao segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan segera berangkat kesekolah karena takut terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sibuk mencatat pelajaran. Pelajaran sejarah, dan guru hari ini adalah Victoria. Guru asal China yang sangat ramah. Menurutnya, Vict sungguh lembut, menggemaskan. Tak salah dia memiliki namja chingu yang walaupun lebih muda setahun darinya, namun begitu melindunginya.

Tidak seperti guru kebanyakan, Vict terlihat sangat bersahabat. Karenanya, dia cukup terkenal dan banyak yang menyukainya. Tidak hanya namja, beberapa yeojapun menyukainya.

Contohnya saja seperti yeoja tampan bernama Amber Liu. Dia adalah anak petinggi sekolah ini. Amber begitu tampan dan terlihat manly, karenanya dia terlihat berkharisma. Amber bahkan mengenakan seragam pria untuk kesekolah.

Menurut kabar, Amber pernah berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja cantik bernama Jung Krystal. Seorang penyanyi, model dan cheerleader. Tetapi, menurut kabar, Amber tidak jadi menyukai Vict, setelah tahu akalu Vict akan segera bertunangan dengan namja asal Thailand, jadi Amber lebih memilih mengaguminya saja.

Tao tidak tahu, dia hanya mendengar kabar lewat saja. Dia bukanlah penggosip heboh seperti penjaga kantin, atau segerombolan yeoja yang ingin banyak tahu.

"Baiklah, catat pelajaran ini oke? Setelah ini, kerjakan tugas halaman 215. Kalau ada kesulitan, bertanyalah." Ungkap Vict sambil tersenyum. Vict membereskan alat tulisnya. Dan bersiap untuk berkeliling di kelas yang cukup luas ini.

"Ne~"

Tao terlihat sibuk mengerjakan soal sebanyak 15 buah dan dia baru mengerjakan nomor 3.

RRRTT…RRRTT..

Ponsel getar Tao memperingatkan kalau ada pesan masuk.

Tao mengambilnya dan membuka pesannya. Seketika dia langsung cemberut, namun juga penasaran.

**From : -**

**Hey, aku lihat sepertinya pelajaran dikelasmu belum usai. Kalau sudah selesai, cepat pergi ke atap ne? aku jamin kau akan suka kejutanku.**

"Ehem." Sebuah deheman mengejutkannya. Tao melihat kesampingnya dan menemukan Vict yang tersenyum.

"Tao-ah, sekolah memang tidak melarang pembawaan ponsel bagi warga sekolah termasuk guru dan murid, tetapi….bisakah kau balas pesan itu sesudah pelajaran seseongmin saja? 5 menit lagi istirahat, loh." Ungkap Vict dengan senyum lembutnya. Membuat Tao merona antara malu karena kepergok memainkan ponselnya dan malu karena merusak citranya dihadapan sang guru favorite SM HS.

"Dui bu qi, maafkan aku seseongmin. Aku hanya ingin mengecek saja." Ucap Tao sambil menunduk sedikit, sikap lucu Tao malah membuat beberapa namja yang memang menyukai Tao sedikit gigit jari, dan membuat yeoja-yeoja disana gemas karena sifat kekanakkan Tao.

Vict mengelus rambut Tao gemas dengan senyum gemasnya pula. Vict memang menganggap Tao adalah murid yang menggemaskan. Vict adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya, sebenarnya, dia ingin punya adik laki-laki yang menggemaskan seperti Tao, tetapi tidak kesampaian.

Jadi, saat Vict pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao, Vict semakin senang ternyata anak ini asli China. Jadilah Vict semakin memperhatikan sosok Tao.

Tidak, Vict tidak menyukai Tao, dia hanya menyukai Tao untuk dijadikan adik menggemaskan untuknya. Karenanya, Vict tidak ragu-ragu untuk melindunginya atau memberikan nilai plus kalau dia menggemaskan atau berhasil membuat moodnya baik.

"Gwaenchana. Kau ada kesulitan disoal?" tanya Vict perhatian. Tao menggeleng. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Vict lalu berjalan ke bangku-bangku lainnya.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya.

Semilir angin lembut menerpa kulit mulus Tao. Cuaca tidak panas, namun tidak pula terlalu mendung. Cukup nyaman. disana, dia melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang membaca buku. Tao sedikit familiar dengan wajahnya. seragamnya berbeda, itu pasti anak SMA lain, tetapi kenapa ada di SM HS?

Namja itu melirik dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Tao dengan semangat.

"Tao! Lama tak berjumpa!" panggil namja itu semangat dan langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang menyender ke arah penampungan air yang dingin.

Tao tersenyum riang ketika tahu sosok namja yang ada disana dan berlari kencang.

"Minho-ge!" pekik Tao senang.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang berbincang dengan orangtuanya. Kris sebentar lagi akan terjun keperusahaan ayahnya.

Edi, perlahan hilang dari hidupnya seutuhnya, dan menjadi kenangan bagi Kris. Kenangan indah, dan itu hanya akan terjadi dulu untuk membangun karakternya yang sekarang.

Kris cukup bernafas lega juga, hari kerjanya akan dimulai besok. Dan dia resmi menyandang pemilik sah perusahaan Wu yang baru. Ayahnya percaya pada Kris.

"Hum, jadi…kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Perusahaan, dan nama baik keluarga. Hah..umurmu baru 22 tahun, ya?" ungkap ibunya sambil menghela nafas. Membuat Kris mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa, mom? Apa itu sebuah masalah bila aku berumur 22 tahun?" tanya Kris. Kris mengambil secangkir kopi Burman dan meminumnya perlahan. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Tidak, itu bukan sebuah masalah. Hanya saja, ibu ingin kau cepat-cepat berumur 25. Karena saat itu kau pasti sudah akan menikah, bukan?"

Kris terbatuk-batuk karena kaget sekali mendengar ucapan ibunya yang dinilai sangat polos itu. Ayahnya tertawa sedikit.

"Hey, apa maksudmu, mom? Aku menikah diumur 25?" tanya Kris tidak percaya. Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kami sudah tua, bukan? Aku ingin menggendong cucu, sebenarnya. Atau paling tidak, aku ingin melihatmu menikah. Mom tidak perduli kau mencintai pria ataupun wanita." Ungkap ibunya dengan senyum yang cerah. Kris memijat keningnya.

"Mom, aku belum siap." Ucap Kris. Ayahnya tertawa.

"It's okay, Kris. Kau tidak harus seperti itu. atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak memiliki pacar sampai sekarang?" tanya ayahnya yang berniat menggoda putranya ini. Kris sedikit menerawang dan tersenyum.

"Aku memiliki seseorang..dan..dia begitu mirip Edi. Aku..sangat mencintainya." Ucap Kris. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bagus sekali. Sesekali, bawalah dia kesini. Kami ingin melihatnya. Dia pasti sangat menarik hingga kau jatuh kepelukannya." Ucap ibunya. Kris tersenyum.

"Memang, dia begitu menarik dan sangat unik dari orang kebanyakan. Dia memang tidak terlalu kaya, namun dia pekerja keras. Kami bertemu dengan cara yang unik, dan kami bersatu dengan cara yang unik pula." Ungkap Kris. Ibunya semakin terlihat bahagia.

"Kris, kau harus membawanya kesini. Ibu begitu penasaran dengan sosoknya." Ungkap ibunya semangat.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, biarkan dia yang siap membawanya kesini. Jangan dipaksa, sayang." Ucap ayah Kris. Ibunya tersenyum. Kris memandang kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku akan membawanya untuk kalian kalau aku ada waktu." Ucap Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang ada diruang kerja miliknya dirumah itu. Dia harus bersiap untuk besok. Dia akan menjadi pengusaha terkenal mulai besok. Jadi, dia harus menjaga sikapnya dan kedisiplinannya untuk perusahaannya dan karyawannya pastinya.

RRRTTT….RRRTTTT…

Ponsel Kris bergetar. Kris mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menatapnya. Gemertak kesal menangkup hatinya.

**From : F*cking person.**

**Hey, Man. Mari bertemu besok malam. Aku tunggu di café dekat sungai Han. Kau namja yang kaya, jadi kau tentu bisa masuk kesana, bukan? Kkk..**

Kris membalas pesan namja itu dengan aira setan miliknya.

**To : F*cking person**

**Baiklah. Aku penuhi tantanganmu, bersiaplah masuk rumah sakit.**

SEND

Kris mengabaikan ponselnya dan kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

.

"Minho-ge, kau tidak bilang denganku kalau ingin pindah kesini." Ungkap Tao. Minho terseyum.

"Ada orang yang aku sukai disini, karenanya aku akan masuk sekolah ini. Aku belum mendapatkan seragamnya, karena baru masuk tadi. Tetapi besok aku sudah mendapatkan seragamku." Ucap Minho menjelaskan kepada Tao agar Tao mengerti.

Choi Minho. Minho pernah bersekolah di China 2 tahun, dan mereka berteman cukup akrab. Minho sudah menjadi model terkenal dari kecil. Tetapi, ditahun ketiga, dia memilih pindah ke Jepang. Dan itu membuat keduanya terpisah.

"Ge, apa kau masih seorang model?" tanya Tao antusias pada Minho, teman masa kecilnya ini. Minho tersenyum.

"Hum, aku mendapat tawaran menjadi model di agensi disini. Aku senang sekali ternyata ada yang menawariku menjadi model." Ucap Minho. Tao tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, itu artinya kau memang cocok menjadi seorang model, iya kan?" ucap Tao. Tao teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau yang mengirimi pesan selama ini, Ge?" tanya Tao. Minho tersenyum jahil.

"Hahahaha, begitulah. Aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu dari salah satu temanku disini. Dan aku berniat menjahilimu sedikit." Ucap Minho yang membuat pout terlihat di bibir mungil Tao.

"Itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu? Lagi pula, aku tidak suka seperti ini." Ucap Tao. Minho tertawa riang karena berhasil membuat teman masa kecilnya ini cemberut akibat kejahilannya. Dia cukup merindukan Tao, karenanya mengerjainya sedikit membuat Minho terasa nyaman.

"Ayolah, gege minta maaf ne? kau tahu aku sudah merindukan untuk menjahilimu, di Jepang aku memang tidak terlalu terkenal, dan disanapun tidak ada orang yang seru untuk digoda seperti teman masa kecilku yang menggemaskan ini." Ucap Minho lalu memberantaki tatanan rambut Tao.

"Ya! Kau mau membuat rambutku berantakan?!" ucap Tao lalu tertawa. Dia senang bisa betremu teman lama.

"Hey, sepertinya sudah akan memulai pelajaran, ayo kita turun." Ajak Minho. Tao mengangguk dan ikut dengan Minho.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di Korea, Tao terlihat sedang berganti pakaian dengan pakaian casual yang membuatnya nyaman.

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Tao mengambilnya.

**From : Kris-ge**

**Baby, aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu. Apa kau sudah selesai?**

Tao kaget dan melihat keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan Kris disana dengan menyandar pada mobil sport miliknya. Tao tersenyum. Tao langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju Kris disana.

Tao membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Kris yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam, dan biru gelap dibagian lengan, jeans hitam, sepatu kets putih dan dengan tatanan rambut yang terlihat segar.

Tao merona.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk dan langsung menerima uluran tangan Kris untuk mengajaknya ke Lotte World.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

CHAP DEPAN PENUH KEJUTAN LOH! XD

Okelah, no bacot.

Review please.

No flame, no bash, no SIDERS no plagiat! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T tapi akan dikasih sedikit bumbu soft yaoinya :D. jadi gak akan melakukan itu, tapi ttp ada sedikit unsure a XD

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Huahahahhaa! Akhirnya berhasil update juga XD. sebenarnya, diriku lagi kesel sm reader bernama PrinceTae. Bilangnya fickku jelek g bgtulh, taunya mnta lanjut.

Untuk PrinceTae, sepertinya saya tidak butuh review atau flame km atau apalah itu, sebelum saya kasar, lebih baik jgn bca fic sya lagi, dn jgn prnh review fic sya lgi. Klo anda msih begitu, saya tidak akan diam ^^.

Sudah kasar di page saya, kasar pula disini. cari mati dong anda ^^

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau nungguin fic Rai.

JEONGMAL KHAMSAHAMNIDA ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk dan langsung menerima uluran tangan Kris untuk mengajaknya ke Lotte World.

.

.

.

Keduanya berada di Lotte World sekarang. Pengunjung disana begitu banyak. Berbagai kalangan disana menjadi satu untuk melepaskan penat disana. Berbagai macam permainan, hadiah, music ceria dan sebagainya.

Tao terlihat begitu semangat. Tao langsung menyeret Kris untuk menikmati suasana disana.

"Kris-ge~! Ayo kita main permainan-permainan disini!" ucap Tao riang. Kris mengangguk. Keduanya mulai berkeliling. Dan Kris mulai tersenyum menatap sebuah wahana.

"Nah! Pertama, ayo pemanasan dengan itu!" tunjuk Kris sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana. Tao mengikuti dan memandang horror pada sebuah wahana yang dipenuhi pekikan.

"HYAAAA~!"

.

.

Keduanya sedang mengantri sekarang. Wahana yang akan mereka naiki adalah Roller coaster. Tao terlihat sedikit cemas, sedangkan Kris tersenyum jahil.

"Kau takut?" tanya Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Senyum jahil terlukis jelas diwajah Kris. Rasanya dia senang sekali.

"Oh, tidak sama sekali." Ucap Tao yang membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Kris tersenyum.

"Mau tantangan? Kalau saat bermain, kau mendengarkan teriakanku, maka akau akan mentraktirmu apapun yang ada disini. kalau tidak, kau akan aku cium didepan public." Ucap Kris dengan seringaian yang membuat Tao merona.

"Bo..boleh saja. Dan aku akan membalas ucapanmu, Kris-ge." Ucap Tao yakin karena ditawari tawaran menggiurkan oleh Kris.

Keduanya kini sudah mulai duduk dibangku paling depan. Pengaman terpasang pada keduanya. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang dan debaran semakin dirasakan oleh keduanya.

3..

2..

1..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Pekikan keduanya langsung terdengar tatkala mesin mulai berjalan dengan cepat. Pekikan manusia-manusia yang terpacu adrenalin dan debaran kuat begitu terasa.

Keduanya bisa mendengar pekikan manusia-manusia yang ada disana yang berteriak senang bercampur takut, atau yang ketakutan sekali.

Kris tertawa riang dan melirik Tao yang memejamkan matanya. Kris mengambil napas cukup kuat.

"HUANG ZI TAO…! AKU MENCINTAIMU…!" pekik Kris yang berteriak diselingi dengan tawa lebar. Tao bisa mendengarnya. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan melirik Kris. Tao yang sedang berteriak diselingi tawa juga menarik napas dalam dan bersiap berteriak.

"WU YI FAN-ge…..! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU…!" pekik Tao riang yang wajahnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, rona manis, dan adrenalin yang menyatu.

"JEONGMAAAALLL?!" tanya Kris yang berteriak cukup kencang. Tao tersenyum riang. Matanya mulai terbuka.

"NEEEEEE!"

SYIUUUTT!

Mereka melaju cepat, terbalik, miring dan kembali melaju lurus.

Kecepatannya mulai berkurang tatkala permainan yang tidak terlalu lama itu berakhir. Pengaman mulai terlepas, dan keduanya keluar dari box dan permainan itu dengan debaran yang begitu masih terasa.

Keduanya tertawa-tawa bahagia dan akhirnya saling pandang.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi ge, dan sudah menjawabnya." Ucap Tao yang diselingi tawa dan senyum lebarnya. Kris masih tertawa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya minum jus lalu bermain lagi boleh juga." Ucap Kris dan menarik Tao menuju café yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Setelah minum, keduanya mulai melanjutkan kembali petualangan mereka untuk menikmati suasana disana.

Mata Kris tertuju pada sebuah wahana. Ide jahil kembali memenuhi otak Kris yang sedikit licik.

"Hey, mau masuk rumah hantu?" tanya Kris yang menunjuk wahana yang lumayan banyak pengunjungnya itu. Tao meantap horror. Oh no! rumah hantu adalah yang paling dia benci. Kris bisa merasakan namjachingunya yang imut ini ketakutan. "Apa kau takut?" tanya Kris yang nadanya seperti menantang Tao. Tao menatap Kris dengan pout dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak takut, dan bukan penakut." Ucap Tao yakin. **'mungkin..'** lanjut Tao didalam hatinya. Kris menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita masuk kesana? Kau berani? Ayo!" ucap Kris yang kemudian menarik Tao. Dalam hati, Tao berdoa semoga dia bisa aman dan keluar dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Ruangannya gelap, dan aura tidak enak mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Kris diberi petunjuk untuk ikut saja tanda panah oleh petugas yang berjaga.

Tao sedikit gemetar, pasalnya rumah hantu yang dia masuki cukup seram juga.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pekikan yeoja terdengar nyaring dan sialnya membuat Tao berkeringat dingin. Rumah hantu disini mirip dengan labirin, jadi agak menyusahkannya. Tao menutup telinganya. Matanya menatap lukisan-lukisan dinding yang menyeramkan dan suaranya mulai bergetar. Takut.

"K..Kris-ge..ak..aku menye-"

Tao terdiam. Kris tidak ada disampingnya.

"Kris-ge…!" panggil Tao cemas. Airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kemana Kris? Apa dia tertinggal?

"Hiks…Kris-ge…tolong aku.."

.

.

.

Kris terlihat kalang kabut. Dia sudah ada diluar rumah hantu karena mengikuti petunjuk terlalu cepat tanpa menarik tangan Tao. Bodoh sekali, niatnya ingin sedikit menjahili pacarnya, dia malah seperti ini! Kau bodoh Kris!

"Aku mohon tuan, pacarku tertinggal didalam sana! Dia buta arah!" pekik Kris pada petugas disana."

"Ya tuan, anda harus mengantri lagi! jangan masuk lewat pintu keluar." Ucapnya. Kris gemertak kesal.

"Hey sialan, pacarku didalam sana! Dia lebih berarti daripada kau!" pekik Kris lalu masuk kembali.

"TUAN!"

.

.

Kris mulai berjalan mengikuti instingnya.

"Tao..!" panggil Kris. Ck, rumah hantu ini sedikit berliku. Apa Tao tidak tahu dia harus mengikuti tanda panah?

Samar-samar, Kris bisa mendengar suara Tao yang menangis. Kris mengikuti instingnya dan dia mendapatkannya. Tao yang meringkuk disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi suara tangisan wanita dan tawa mengerikan anak kecil.

"TAO!" pekik Kris. Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berdiri. Tao langsung menghambur kepelukan Kris. Kris bisa merasakan kalau Tao ketakutan sekali dan Kris semakin merutuki dirinya yang membuat orang yang dia sayangi seperti ini.

"Aku takut….aku takut..aku benci rumah hantu..hiks..gege…" tangis Tao. Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao.

"Maafkan gege, ne? gege memang bodoh. Harusnya tidak mengajakmu memasuki wahana ini sampai membuatmu menangis..gege yang salah, gege yang bodoh." Bisik Kris. Tao menggeleng.

"Aku juga salah, harusnya aku mengikuti gege. jadinya malah begini…." Ucap Tao yang merasakan kenyamanan dipelukan gegenya. Kris tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini." Ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk. Keduanya berpegangan tangan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan wahana rumah hantu.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Kris. Keduanya lebih memilih-milih berkeliling saja. Tao melihat sebuah stand boneka dan menatap sebuah boneka panda dengan ukuran besar.

"Gege~ belikan aku boneka itu~" ucap Tao yang merengek pada Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengajak Tao ke stand itu.

"Selamat datang, silahkan melihat-lihat." Ucap seorang penjaga sambil tersenyum. Tao langsung mengambil boneka panda yang berukuran cukup besar. Kris tersenyum.

Kris tersenyum menatap Tao yang menggemaskan dengan wajah imut ditambah menggandeng boneka panda besar yang membuatnya semakin cocok dengan image cute panda.

Beberapa pengunjung bahkan tak berhenti menatapi keduanya. Ada juga yang mengambil moment keduanya. Tao tidak sadar kalau keduanya adalah pusat perhatian disana. Seolah, keduanya lebih menarik sambil menunggu antrian panjang wahana.

Mata Kris tertuju pada seorang penjual yang terlihat cukup banyak diminati. Kris tersenyum.

"Baby, tunggu sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana, gege tidak lama." Ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk dengan wajah polos dan juga bingung.

Kris berlari ke orang itu. Tak lama, kris kembali dengan sebuah benda manis ditangannya.

Sebuah balon berbentuk hati dengan warna pink lembut dengan tulisan 'I Love You'. Tao terlihat merona manis.

Kris memberikan balon itu pada Tao dan tersenyum riang. Wajahnya dipenuhi aura kelembutan untuk namja yang dia sayangi ini.

"I Love You.." ucap Kris. Tao menerima balon itu dengan rona wajahnya. semua pengunjuk hanya tersenyum-senyum menatapi moment romantic keduanya saat itu.

"I Love You too.." ucap Tao. Dan Kris tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini sedang mengantri untuk menaiki biang lala. Mata hari semakin berwarna oranye.

"Silahkan tuan-tuan." Ucap seorang penjaga yang membukakan pintu untuk kris dan Tao. Keduanya masuk kedalam salah satu tempat Biang Lala raksasa itu.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Tao masih tersenyum. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan.

Biang lala mulai berputar perlahan. Tao berdebar lembut.

Semakin naik…

Naik.. dan naik.

Hingga berhenti dipuncak biang lala. Keduanya menatap sang matahari yang akan bersiap tidur dan akan digantikan dengan sang dewi Luna.

"Tao, maaf kan gege tadi, ne?" ucap Kris lembut sambil menatap namja manis dihadapannya. Tao mengangguk.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga salah." Jawab Tao yang memaafkan Kris. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Tao merona, dan sedikit tersenyum. Tap juga perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Semakin dekat..dekat..dan hingga jarak telah hilang di antara keduanya.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan menyatu. Tidak ada nafsu disana. Yang ada hanyalah cinta dan perasaan. Mata keduanya terpejam untuk menikmati sensai hangat di hati keduanya.

_**Yeah, this is love.**_

Bibir keduanya mulai memisah. Namun hidung keduanya masih bersentuhan. Senyum dan perasaan cinta terpancar dikedua bola mata mereka. Kris bahkan menggesekkan sesekali hidungnya pada Tao, sedangkan Tao tertawa kecil.

Agak lama, akhirnya mereka selesai menikmati wahana Biang Lala raksasa ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam disebuah café yang ada disana bersama Tao.

Tao terlihat lahap sekali menikmati makan malamnya. Maklum saja, tenaganya cukup terkuras karena lelah menikmati wahana-wahana disini. ditambah lagi dia harus memulihkan tenaganya akibat ketakutan dirumah hantu. Sungguh alasan konyol -_-

"Hey Baby, pelan-pelan saja makannya. Kau sedang tidak lomba makan, kan? Jadi makanlah dengan tenang." Ucap Kris. Tao menatap Tao lalu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang menggemaskan menurut Kris.

"Aku sedang lapar, ge~" jawab Tao sambil melakukan aegyonya. Membuat Kris merona.

Ulang lagi? MERONA! Ya! MERONA saudara-saudara!

Seorang Wu Yi Fan yang kalem, dingin, stoic, dan lumayan terkenal dengan sifat dewasanya ini merona, loh!

Memang bukan rona luar biasa, hanya rona tipis sekali. Kris terpesona menatap Tao yang melakukan aegyonya. Membuat yeoja-yeoja disana memekik karena menatap aegyo Tao yang dianggap menggemaskan dan polos sekali yang bikin author pengen nyulik Tap XD *digorokKris

"Wah, lihat! Ada teman kita!" ucap sebuah suara. Membuat keduanya menoleh dan menatap segerombolan orang-orang yang dikenal keduanya. Kecuali seseorang yang tidak diketahui Kris siapa namanya.

"Ah! Yeorobeun, Minho-ge juga! Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Tao riang.

"Aigo~ kami sedang berlibur disini. refreshing sedikit, dong." Ucap Baekhyun yang mencubit pipi Tao gemas.

"Kalian sedang berkencan, ya?" tanya Kai. Kris mengangguk. Tao teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Minho-ge, kenalkan, ini Kris-ge. Dia ini..namjachinguku.." ucap Tao malu-malu.

"Aigo, aku kalah dengan seekor panda? Kalau begitu aku harus segera menembak namja bernama Taemin si namja dancer itu." ucap Minho yang sudah mencak-mencak gaje. Membuat suasana disana terasa mencair dan terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa Minho-ge bisa kenal mereka?" tanya Tao. Kai tersenyum.

"Dia ini anggota baru club dancer SM HS, dan aku berkenalan dengannya. Jadi, aku kenalkan juga sekalian dengan yang lain. Karena bosan, kami ajak saja dia kesini." Jelas Kai. Tao mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang mengantar Tao pulang. Sudah jam 20:00 PM sekarang. Tao tentu sudah lelah karena sudah terkuras habis.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah Baby. Jangan begadang." Ucap Kris penuh perhatian pada Tao, dan tentu saja dengan senyum lembutnya untuk Tao. Tao mengangguk dengan semangat juga senyum riangnya karena hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Kris. Tao mencium pipi Kris sekilas lalu keluar dari mobil milik Kris. Kris tersenyum. dan bersiap melajukan mobilnya.

RRTTT…RRRTTTT…

Ponsel Kris bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Mata Kris cukup kaget juga dari siapa pesan ini. Musuhnya…

'**AKU TUNGGU DI SUNGAI HAN, KALAU TIDAK, TAO AKAN JADI MILIKKU.'**

"GRAAAHHH! Kau ingin menantangku, eoh?! Baiklah!" pekik Kris penuh amarah dan kesetanan lalu langsung menginjak pedal gas sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang melihat sekeliling untuk mempersiapkan kekuatannya. Berani sekali dia mengirim pesan seperti itu pada Kris. Pokoknya, walau harus berkelahi hingga titik darah penghabisanpun, dia tidak akan memberikan Tao pada namja sialan itu.

"Wah, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kris berbalik dan menemukan sosok namja yang tempo hari dia temui di Namsan Tower.

"Oh, jadi kau yang mengirimiku pesan? Berani sekali kau." Ucap Kris dingin. Namja itu menyeringai. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi dengan syal merah miliknya.

"Aku ingin bersaing saja denganmu. Yah, aku sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Tao. Dan aku menyukai sosok manisnya." Ucap namja itu yang semakin membuat Kris panas.

"Hey brengsek, sebetulnya kau ini siapa, huh?!" tanya Kris dengan nada tidak menyenangkan.

Namja itu menyeringai. Dia melepaskan sebagian syal miliknya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Namaku…"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yak, tbc XD *plakk*

Oke, no bacot. Just review. No flame, no bash, no SIDERS, no plagiat ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Baby Panda Tao

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T tapi akan dikasih sedikit bumbu soft yaoinya :D. jadi gak akan melakukan itu, tapi ttp ada sedikit unsure a XD

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and, humor and Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Kematian dari seseorang yang kita cintai bisa menjadi sebuah awal kisah cinta yang baru.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Akhirnya berhasil update *sujudsukur

Sekarang mata Rai udah sehat sempurna. Dan..chap BPT yang ini adalah chap terakhir. Bikinnya ngebut karena banyak yang nagih.

Sebetulnya, Rai lagi demam dan batuk, pilek. Jadi kadang suka gak konsen. Lebih sibuk sama lidah pahit, dan hidup mampet juga bersin dan batuk yang suaranya naudzubillah -_-

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyemangati Rai selama ini.

Well, thanks again ^^

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau nungguin fic Rai.

JEONGMAL KHAMSAHAMNIDA ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

RAICHI

.

Kris terlihat sedang melihat sekeliling untuk mempersiapkan kekuatannya. Berani sekali dia mengirim pesan seperti itu pada Kris. Pokoknya, walau harus berkelahi hingga titik darah penghabisanpun, dia tidak akan memberikan Tao pada namja sialan itu.

"Wah, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kris berbalik dan menemukan sosok namja yang tempo hari dia temui di Namsan Tower.

"Oh, jadi kau yang mengirimiku pesan? Berani sekali kau." Ucap Kris dingin. Namja itu menyeringai. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi dengan syal merah miliknya.

"Aku ingin bersaing saja denganmu. Yah, aku sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Tao. Dan aku menyukai sosok manisnya." Ucap namja itu yang semakin membuat Kris panas.

"Hey brengsek, sebetulnya kau ini siapa, huh?!" tanya Kris dengan nada tidak menyenangkan.

Namja itu menyeringai. Dia melepaskan sebagian syal miliknya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Namaku…"

"IYA~! Namamu siapa…?" tanya Kris yang sudah gregetan karena harus menahan kesal dan gemas.

Namja itu melepaskan syalnya.

"Lee Taemin." Ucapnya kemudian. Kris menatap namja itu. Well, namja ini mirip perempuan. Tapi sayangnya, Taonya lebih manis.

"Baiklah, jadi kau ingin apa, Lee Taemin?" tanya Kris, Taemin hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Pernyataan Taemin membuatnya kesal.

**FLASHBACK**

"Aku ingin kita bersaing memperebutkan Tao. Kalau memang dia mencintaimu, maka kalau aku dekati besok, dan sedikit menggodanya dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Kalau terengaruh, sepertinya dia akan menyukaiku. Meski tinggiku hanya 181, dan dia 182, tapi itu bukan masalah. Dia lebih uke disbanding denganku. Baiklah, selamat tinggal." Ucapnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kris terlihat sedang tiduran. Matanya menatap ponselnya. Kris berinisiatif mengirim pesan untuk panda kecil menggemaskan miliknya.

**To: My Lovely Panda**

**Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak romantis, juga tidak pandai merayu. Tapi aku punya cinta untukmu. I Love You, Huang Zi Tao.**

Hanya itu yang ingin Kris sampaikan. Dan Kris pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Tao sedang terlihat serius membaca di perpustakaan sekolah sekarang. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang saking seriusnya sampai membuat hawa tidak menyenangkan.

Seorang namja mendekati Tao sambil membawa minuman kalengan. Jus sepertinya.

"Hei, namaku Taemin. Kau pasti Tao?" tanya namja bernama Taemin itu. Tao mendongak dan menemukan namja itu. Tao tersenyum.

"Iya, aku Tao. Kau?" tanya Tao. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Lee Taemin. Panggil saja Taemin. Aku adalah kakak sepupu Kai." ucap Taemin. Tao mengangguk mengerti. Taemin menyodorkan salah satu minuman itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti haus." Ucap Taemin. Tao tersenyum dan menerima minuman itu.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya lalu meminum minuman itu. Taemin tersenyum. Tao kembali serius membaca. Dan diam-diam, Taemin mengambil gambar Tao dan mengiriminya untuk Kris. Dengan tulisan.

**Aku sedang bersama dengan pandamu-ah tidak. Maksudku pandaku. Bagaimana? aku bahkan sudah dekat dengannya. Kau bisa apa? Sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia, kawan. Dia serius sekali membaca buku. Dan satu lagi, dia bahkan meminum minuman dariku. Hihihi, kasihan sekali kau.**

Taemin menyeringai membaca pemberitahuan kalau pesannya sudah terkirim. Rencananya akan berjalan sangat mulus.

Taemin membuka ponselnya lagi dan mengirimi sebuah pesan kepada seorang namja cantik lainnya.

**Hei, rencana kita sudah berhasil. Aku sudah dekat dengan Tao. Kalian sudah siapkan tempatnya, bukan? Aku tidak sabar lagi.**

SEND! Pesan itu sudah terkirim. Taemin kini mengirim pesan pada seseorang lagi.

**Hyung, rencana kita sukses.**

Taemin semakin menyeringai karena rencananya dan teman-temannya sudah berjalan mulus.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang uring-uringan saat ini. Disaat dia sedang sibuk dengan pengangkatan dirinya yang akan menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan ini, dia malah dibuat pusing dengan kiriman namja bernama Taemin itu.

Sialan. Di gambar itu, Tao terlihat sedang membaca dengan serius kalau dia menelfon, Tao pasti sedang terganggu. Jadilah Kris semakin uring-uringan. Pikirannya kacau antara takut kalau panda kesayangannya akan dimakan olehnya. Oh shit! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kris kesal. Di tambah lagi, tulisan di foto itu yang tertulis:

**Aku sedang bersama dengan pandamu-ah tidak. Maksudku pandaku. Bagaimana? aku bahkan sudah dekat dengannya. Kau bisa apa? Sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia, kawan. Dia serius sekali membaca buku. Dan satu lagi, dia bahkan meminum minuman dariku. Hihihi, kasihan sekali kau.**

Shit!

"Kris, sebentar lagi adalah saatnya kau berpidato." Ucap ayahnya. Kris mengangguk. Meski dia uring-uringan, dia harus tetap fokus. Dia tentu mau menjaga harga dirinya. Dia tidak mau tidak pandai bicara didepan para karyawan disana.

Kris berjalan menuju sebuah podium dan tersenyum kecil. Tepukan tangan mulai berhenti ketika Kris menatap semua yang ada disana. Ayahnya menatap dari jauh dengan senyuman bangga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Wu Yi Fan. Aku adalah anak dari ayahku. Aku disini, akan mengenalkan diri sebagai penerus sah perusahaan ini. Dikarenakan ayahku yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari dunia perbisnisan. Mari kita bekerja sama, dan saling membantu." Ucap Kris dengan senyuman bijaksana miliknya.

Tepukan tangan begitu riuh setelah perkenalan singkat dari Kris. Kris turun dari podium itu dan mulai menandatangi sebuah perjanjian dari ayahnya.

"Aku bangga padamu, Kris." Ucapnya. Kris mengangguk dengan senyumnya.

Kini, otaknya sudah kembali fokus pada namja yang sudah menguasai hatinya. Dia hanya, cemas.

Ya, cemas. Siapa yang tak cemas ketika orang yang kau kasihi sedang dalam bahaya?

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah dimulai. Tao terlihat masih membersihkan kelas karena dia yang piket.

Kris tadi mengiminya pesan kalau dia akan pulang terlambat karena rapat dan dia harus mulai belajar mengenali perusahaan ayahnya.

Dia juga kedatangan teman lama ayahnya yang ingin bekerja sama lagi. jadilah mungkin kris tidak bisa menjemput.

Tao mengerti keadaan namjachingunya itu. Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Tao masih menghapus papan tulis. Oh tidak, cuaca sudah mulai gelap. Setelah menghapus papan tulis ini, dia harus bergegas pulang dan membanti gegenya untuk memasak.

.

.

.

.

Tao bersenandung sambil menatapi sekitarnya yang gelap. Tao tidak membawa uang, jadilah dia tidak bisa naik angkutan umum. Lebih baik jalan kaki saja.

Diperjalanan, Tao merasa ada kendaraan yang mengikutinya. Tao menengok kebelakang, dan mobil itu berhenti. Tao agak takut, dan mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Tao merasa mobil itu mengikutinya lagi, dan dengan cepat Tao langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Mobil itu semakin cepat mengejarnya. Tao semakin cemas, dan tiba-tiba, dia merasakan ada sosok didepannya. Tao berhenti dan menatap kebelakang, disana ada 2 orang dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Tao berbalik lagi, tapi tiba-tiba Tao disemprot dengan cairan yang aneh. Tao merasa kepalanya berat, dan matanya juga berat.

"Clo..cloroform.." bisik Tao dan langsung pingsan.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang bersiap akan pulang. Sudah jam 8 malam. Tao pasti sudah pulang.

RRRTTTTRRRTTTT

Ponsel Kris berdering tanda masuknya pesan. Kris membukanya dan terkejut menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang Tao yang diikat dan duduk. TAO DICULIK!

Pesan di bertuliskan.

Hei, dia pandamu, bukan? Namja yang sangat manis. Datang ke sungai Han secepat yang kau bisa, atau kau akan melihat pandamu mati.

Kris menggeram kesal dan langsung berlari menuju parkiran. Sialan! Tao diculik!

.

.

.

Kris sampai disana. Disana begitu gelap dan tumben sekali tidak ada orang satupun. Kris masih menggeram marah.

RRRTTTT…RRRTTTTT

Telepon kali ini, Kris mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat.

"YA?!"

"**Woow~ sabar kawan. Baiklah, ini dia. Tutup matamu dan hitung 1-50. Kalau kau melihat, maka kau akan melihat berita Tao sudah mati**." Ucapnya. Konyol! Kris harus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Menggelikan, tapi demi Tao. Akan dia lakukan.

Kris mematikan ponselnya dan menutup matanya. Nafasnya ditarik perlahan dan dikeluarkan perlahan pula.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7.."

Disaat Kris masih sibuk menghitung, beberapa pasang mata mulai terkikik melihatnya.

"30,31,33,34-"

"Ge?" Kris membuka matanya dan disana, dia melihat Tao yang menatapnya aneh.

Kris langsung berlari ke arah Tao dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Baby? Aku begitu cemas." Ucap Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Aku juga cemas dengan yang menculikku tadi. Dia meletakkan aku disana, dan aku disuruh berjalan sambil menghitung 1-50 , lalu bertemu denganmu." Ucap Tao. Kris menatap heran.

PYAAARR~!

Kembang api terlihat menjadi backround mereka. Kembang api itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tulisan yang membuat keduanya tersenyum.

Tao and Kris.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu siapa dalangnya, ge." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. kris juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku juga tahu dalangnya, Tao. Dan aku baru sadar siapa." Ucap Kris.

Tak lama setelah Kris berbicara begitu, tepukan tangan terdengar dan keduanya melihat orang-orang yang dikenali dengan Tao dan Kris.

"Kalian senang dengan kejutan kami? Ini balasan karena dulu kalian pernah bohong pada kami." Ucap namja manis bernama Luhan.

Kris tersenyum.

"Kami minta maaf, tapi sekarang kami sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, kan?" tanya Kris.

Minho dan Taemin keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kau suka aktingku kemarin, Kris?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah jenakanya.

"Tidak!" ucap Kris dan Minho yang bersamaan. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa kecil.

"Kami perlu bukti." Ucap Kai. Kris mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Bukti ini akan menjadi bukti yang indah, bukan?" tanya Kris lalu langsung menyambar bibir Tao dan melumatnya lembut. Tao juga membalas sesekali.

Teman-teman Tao bertepuk tangan melihat pasangan ini. Indah sekali, backround kembang api itu betul-betul indah.

.

.

.

.

FIN

End dengan tidak elit -_-

Well, thanks for all reviewer ^^

Give me your review. No flame, no bash, no siders and no plagiat ^^

BABY PANDA TAO END~ ^^


End file.
